Operation: Val
by Animanizanny
Summary: The Warners decide to have some fun and mess with a mean old man. Turns out, this mean old man is a crazy toon creator bent on revenge. But what happens when this revenge becomes too much for him to handle?
1. In the beginning

** Okay yes, I understand that I am writing ANOTHER fic. What can I say? I've written myself into a rut with Royally Insane and this idea has driven me to the point where I simply HAVE to write it down. Luckily for you guys, I've written out these chapters AHEAD of time so I can post more frequently. I hate not updating for months at a time. Anyways, I'll shut up and let you read. Thank you for taking the time to read my very long and pointless intro. If you did, HERE'S A COOKIE! *gives cookies happily***

Operation: Val Chapter 1

_So today started out like pretty much every day does. It was a warm morning, much is the way mornings usually ARE in Burbank, California….although I remember last week it was fairly cloudy outside and the wind had more of a fallish feel to it. Or should I say autumny? Fallish or autumny? You know it's funny because neither one is a word but-_

_ Will you just get to the POINT?! No wonder they call you Yakko! And how come I can't narrate this chapter? I'm the cutest!_

_ Quiet Dot! You're ruining the scene!_

_Oh please it was ruined before I got here. I wanna be the narrator! _

_Yeah that's tough. Now as I was sayin-_

_ I wanna narrate. _

_Wakko, I'm the narrator for this chapter. _

_ But I have a cool accent. Please?_

_Look, I'm the oldest so I get to narrate the first chapter. So both of you be quiet and let me finish!_

_ …jerk. _

_ANYWAYS, the day started off like most of our mornings usually do. I woke up in the BEST mood…_

An alarm buzzed somewhere in a foggy dream, eliciting a groan from a lump in a bed. The lump stirred for a moment and then a fist was flying down on the alarm, silencing it. The lump stirred again and then a groggy head popped out, ears disheveled and fur standing up at funny angles.

This groggy head belonged to none other than Yakko Warner. He smacked his lips and looked at the clock to see what time it was: 2 o' clock.

He groaned again and threw his pillow at the wall in frustration. _Why can't I just sleep in for once?!_

He got up and spin dressed out of his green pj bottoms and into his normal slacks and black belt. Stumbling over to the bathroom, he combed his ears back, paused to wink at himself in the mirror, and then left to start breakfast for his two adoring sibs.

Now, it's important to know that breakfast at the Warners' tower wasn't exactly normal. There was always somebody who wanted something different from whatever somebody else wanted. And what they wanted could be anything.

Yakko cringed as he remembered last week when Dot had decided she wanted cordon bleu for breakfast and Wakko decided he wanted lobster. They may be tv stars but all the money they got was given to Plotz because he had full ownership rights over them. Other than the funds they got for each week and the allowances Scratchy gave them when they behaved-he called them 'good noodle allowances'- they didn't have much else.

Yakko started to work prepping for the morning as he waited for his sibs to awaken and start the day. Suprisingly, Dot was the first up, still wearing her pink nightie and her fur up in curlers.

"Mornin' sis. What's the order today?" Yakko grinned, hoping it was simple.

Dot yawned and sat down. "Just a cup o' joe. Not hungry." Yakko paused and then laughed.

"There is no way I'm filling a Warner full of coffee. How about orange juice and pancakes?"

Dot shrugged. "Whatever."

Wakko walked in next and walked over to the fridge just as Yakko reached for the handle. He picked up the fridge in one hand and swallowed it whole, taking a second to belch afterwards.

Yakko didn't miss a beat. "Let's eat out for breakfast today!"

They both instantly perked up and Dot grinned. "Let me go get ready!" Wakko was hopping up and down.

"Can I order whatever I want?"

Yakko smirked. "After you just ate our fridge?"

"I'm hungry!"

About a half an hour later and one wardrobe disaster curtesy of Dot,they were hopping out of the tower and running right past Ralph as he stood at his post. They blew him a kiss as he jumped in shock and then they were running the streets of Burbank, cartwheeling and dancing on top of people's heads. Eventually they all settled on a little breakfast joint to eat at (that they hadn't been kicked out of yet). The ones that didn't see it coming were the most fun to eat at.

Yakko led the way inside and a pretty blond waitress in a pink uniform clicked over in her heels.

"Party of 3?"

"Oh baby it's only a party if we make it 4, as in, you included." Yakko and Wakko jumped into her arms.

"Hellooooooo nurse!"

The waitress, startled, dropped them in a bit of horror. Dot rolled her eyes as they melted into a puddle at her feet.

"Boys….we'll just find our own seat, thanks." She scooped her two brothers up in a jar and dumped them in a booth beside her as they waited to order.

Waiting was not one of any of the Warners' best qualities. About 20 seconds into their wait, Wakko hopped out of his seat and ran around the room, collecting all of the salt and pepper shakers from irritated customers before bringing them back to his table. He stood in the table and made a small scale replica of the Statue of Liberty.

Yakko grinned as he leaned back with his arms back in a gesture of relaxation. "That's my sib." He saw a blond and brunette stroll to a booth across from them, wearing little sundresses and pocket books.

"I'll be right back." He winked at Dot who rolled her eyes. Two minutes later the sound of screaming could be heard and Yakko walked back over, grinning broadly.

"They're SO gonna call me."

"In your dreams maybe. Hey where'd Wakko go?" Dot looked around. Yakko glanced around and laughed.

"Look."

Wakko was sitting on the floor wearing a red collar as he begged for table scraps. A chubby woman with a stuffed bird on her hat smiled and gave him a piece of bacon. He yipped and wagged his tail as he rolled over for her.

Yakko rolled his eyes. "That kid'll do anything for food."

A small group of girls gasped and ran over to pet him. "Oh he's so cute!" one of them picked him up and cradled him as she stroked his ears.

Yakko blinked then his face broke out in a classic smirk. "Maybe he has the right idea!" Before Dot could say her signature line, he was on the floor wearing a collar and panting. Another girl picked him up and hugged him.

"How adorable."

Yakko grinned. "Oh yeah."

Just then, the door to the restaurant slammed open and a figure walked in. He was old, with pure white hair and a long nose like a hawk. His mouth was looked in a scowl as if everything he saw was disgusting to him. As he walked, he had a slight lurch in his step from a limp in his right leg. But what threw people off the most, was his glass eye, which seemed to follow a person with its dead stare.

This man was followed by an assistant, a small portly man of around 30 years old. He seemed to be sweating profusely, as if he had just run a marathon. In truth however, he was just a large, sweaty man.

What made these two men stand out most of all was the peculiar way they were dressed. The taller elderly man was wearing a large lab coat that appeared to be 3 sizes too big for him while the smaller man was wearing a dark suit with shined shoes.

The room went silent and then there was the sound of hurried clicking as the waitress from before ran over with a nervous grin on her face.

"Ah Mr. Thorndill, welcome!"

The elderly man's scowl deepened. "DR. Thorndill."

She gulped and nodded. "O-of course. You're table's right this way!" She led the way past the Warners' table where Wakko was still sitting on the ground. Dr. Thorndill looked down at him with absolute disgust and his right leg cuffed Wakko's side as they walked by.

The middle Warner went sprawling and the little man stepped over him, muttering an apology as he went.

Wakko blinked as Yakko helped him up, a scowl on his face.

"Sibs, I believe we just met today's special friend."

Dr. Thorndill sat down quietly in his seat and nodded to the waitress. "I shall tell you when I am ready to order."

She nodded and smiled before scampering into the kitchen, running right up to the cook.

"Dr. Thorndill's here!"

The cook dropped his spatula and turned to her, nearly burning his arm on the stove. "WHAT?! You mean the crazed doctor who makes those messed up 'toons?!"

She rolled her eyes. "No I mean the one that knits fuzzy sweaters. YES that Dr. Thorndill!"

"Oh god did you hear about that time his pancakes were burnt on the bottom?! What he did that cook?! He turned him into a goddamned toon! All deformed and weird….how is he not in prison?!" the cook started hyperventilating and the waitress smacked him across the face.

"Keep your voice down! He might have cameras. Just….keep calm and we'll get through this…I hope."

During this little conversation, the Warners had migrated from their seats and had slowly popped up in the seat beside the doctor and the small man.

Dot kissed his cheek. "Hi! I'm Dot! But you may call me the cutest girl in the whole wide world!"

Dr. Thorndill's glass eye seemed to bore into her. "Is that so…?"

Yakko rested his elbow on the doctor's head. "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh…yep. And I'm Yakko. It's a please ta meet ya pal really it is hey have you ever considered using a nice moisturizer on that big shiny dome o' yers?" He pulled up Dr. Thorndill's hair piece and grinned as he checked his reflection in the glow of the doctor's head.

Wakko, meanwhile, had eaten everything on the table, including the table itself. "Yummy!"

Dr. Thorndill quietly took Yakko's arm away from his head and studied it, pinching him slightly. Yakko blinked and tried to pull his arm back. "Uh…"

"Prima black ink…studio quality. Hmm…." Dr. Thorndill then did something strange. He smiled.

"It has been a pleasure to be introduced to such annoyances. We will be in touch. Come Jenkins." He looked to Jenkins who gulped and nodded, giving the Warners stony looks before following the doctor out the door.

The waitress was just leaving the kitchen when she gasped and looked at the Warners.

"What. Did. You. DO?"

Wakko blinked. "That was weird."

Yakko laughed. "Crazy old man. Come on let's go home!"

In truth, before they had even got back to the studio Yakko had forgotten all about the psyco doctor. He was too busy having fun to worry about nut jobs like that…

…_However, Dr. Thorn-freak had much more planned that day for us then I knew. It's funny to look back on what we were going to go through and realize how much I just didn't care. _

_ That's awesome. Can I tell the story next time?_

_No I wanna!_

_Back off Wakko I asked first!_

_ No you didn't!_

_Yeah I did!_

**And that's the start. I hope you liked it! And I hope you read and review! Bye!**


	2. Snow Day!

** Hi there! Like I said, I plan to update this as often as possible, along with Second Chance although it may take me a tad longer. However, I will NOT GIVE UP. You can expect an update before another 3 months go by. THAT I can guarantee haha. Anyways, I'll stop with my crazy ranting and let the fic do the talking. Byeeez!**

Operation: Val Chapter 2

_"It's time for Ani-maaaan-iacs and-" _

"Turn that bloody thing OFF Jenkins!" Dr. Thorndill walked into his parlor with his usual disgusted scowl placed right on his face.

Jenkins, who had been watching the cartoon happily, fumbled for the remote. "Y-yes sir…"

Dr. Thorndill looked at the television in revulsion. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you exist only to spite me Jenkins. Why in god's name would you watch such a cursed show with the very same cartoons that I am plotting against?!"

Jenkins cleared his throat. "Um….I have no idea s-sir. I-I'm sorry."

"You SHOULD BE! I gave the best years of my life to that rotten company and what do they give me?! A pink slip and a one way ticket out! And then to have cartoons from the very same company that spited me, decide to pay me a visit?! This little way of fate is just _too _good to pass up Jenkins. I simply _must_ take initiative." He limped toward the book case and Jenkins sat watching him from the couch, shaking slightly.

"M-maybe we should just let them go. I-I mean they're just KIDS d-doctor!"

Dr. Thorndill paused with his hand on a book. "Jenkins, in my years of studying the ways of people and of cartoons, I have found that if a person does not have something of importance to say, the best they can do is to shut up."

Jenkins looked down. "Y-yes sir…."

"Now, I have a long list of….."clients", but I have decided that this is a very special case that will be dealt with right away. Those little rats are in for a very nice surprise. Prima ink…..Ha! That quality is barely above sub-par. What I have is far more superior. Now…how to use it….?"

…

Wakko was sprawled on the couch lazily, still full from eating the entire breakfast buffet at that restaurant they had gone to.

"Yakko, can you make me a sandwich?" He called. Yakko poked his head in from the kitchen.

"I'd ask why you would possibly want to be eating still but I've known you long enough. You'll have to get it yourself. I'm kind of busy."

Wakko pouted then dragged himself off the couch in an exaggerated heap before slumping toward the kitchen. "How come I always gotta get- faboooooo!" he grinned at what Yakko was up to.

The entire kitchen had been turned into a winter play ground with blankets of snow _everywhere_. Yakko was sledding down a giant mountain of ice and snow and he laughed as he reached the bottom.

"Don't you just love when you leave the freezer open?"

Wakko nodded, forgetting about his appetite. "Faboo!"

"I figured we could share some of this with the studio crew. It's just not fair that we get all this fun snow and they have to be in that heat. Come on!" Yakko's broad smirk was placed easily on his face as he pulled Wakko off to execute his plan of mass terror.

Meanwhile, Dot was sneaking onto the set of a new movie coming out, Tasers and Daisies. She wasn't interested in the movie really, just in the lead actor, the famous and gorgeous Patty Robertson.

Just as Patty was about to reach for his knife and battle to the death for his true love, Dot leaped out of his pocket and pulled him into a big kiss.

"Promise you'll always be mine!"

"GAHHHH!" he fainted in absolute terror and the director smacked himself.

"CUT! Where's that guard?!"

"Duhhhhh…right heres!" Ralph ran in with his net and Dot giggled and blew a kiss to the camera before toon- speeding off. Just as it seemed that Ralph was going to catch her, a pile of snow dropped right onto his head.

Dot looked up and around. "Snow in July huh…? Alright." She toon- changed into her pink parka and grinned as Yakko and Wakko waved from atop the tower. They were standing next to a biglaser like-weather maker, pointed right in the sky.

Dot popped up beside them. "What's up?"

"We decided it was too hot today." Yakko grinned simply. Wakko nodded.

"So we made it snow!"

And snow it did. The snow built that night up to four feet, making the children who could make snowmen very happy, and their parents whose cars were buried, not.

Meanwhile across town, the snow built up around Dr. Thorndill's home and, unknown to him, water began to seep into his lab through a crack in the floor. The water soaked into the back of a very important machine, to be described later, and caused a slight malfunction in the circuits.

During all of this, Dr. Thorndill was sitting at his desk and sketching out a new type of cartoon, the type that would be just perfect for the Warners' annihilation.

**There ya have it!I hope you enjoyed! Oh, and if anyone got the Twilight reference you get a big high five from me! Thank you for reading and I hope you review. Bye!**


	3. The Plot Thickens

** Back again! Thanks for the reviews so far you guys! I really appreciate it! Anywaaaaays, this chapter excites me. You'll see why in a bit. So as always, enjoy!**

Operation: Val Chapter 3

After a long, fun day of snowy bliss, the Warners went home, tired, and happily fulfilled in their occupation of chaos.

Yakko shook the wet heavy snow from his damp fur and grinned at Wakko's who had icicles on his ears.

"That was so fun!"

Wakko yawned and nodded, rubbing his eyes. Yakko gave him a teasing grin.

"Is wittle Wakko a wittle tired?"

He instantly grew defensive. "Nu uh! No way am I tired!" Wakko stifled another yawn and Dot laughed.

"I think he is. Anyways, I know I am and I'm goin' to bed. Night you two." She smiled at them and Yakko smiled back, softer now.

"Want me to come tuck you in?"

Dot paused at the doorway to her bedroom and stood there for a moment. "Come on Yak, I'm gonna be eleven years old in three months…."

Yakko raised a brow, a knowing smirk on his face. "…..so…?"

Dot sighed and gave him her cutest face. "….yes please." Her oldest brother nodded and smiled.

"I'll be in soon. Just go get ready." He walked into the kitchen and looked outside, admiring the white blanket spread upon the ground around them.

"Snow in California, in July no less. Have ya ever seen such a beautiful thing Wak?" He waited for an answer from his middle sib and got a very quiet reply.

"_Zzzzzzzzz….."_

Yakko turned around and, sure enough, his brother had fallen asleep standing up. As he continued to watch, Wakko slowly timbered down face first to the carpeted floor and curled up, sucking his thumb.

Yakko snickered, wishing he had filmed that moment for future jokes, and then scooped his brother up and brought him to his very messy room.

After hopping and skipping carefully over toys and movies and leftover snacks, Yakko made it to Wakko's bed which was an exact replica of the floor beneath it. Sighing, he shifted his sleeping brother to one arm and brushed all of the junk off with the other, before laying his brother down carefully for the night.

"Night Wak." Yakko whispered as he carefully took Wakko's hat off and hung it on a special hook beside his bed, the only thing not coated in junk. He ruffled his brother's ears and then began the long trek through the sea of trash and back to Dot's room.

Dot was waiting for him happily in her overly pink room. Even at almost 11 that was her favorite color and Yakko was okay with that. _So long as she doesn't go through a punk-goth faze on me, I'll be all set. _

"I'm tempted to have you tell me a story." She smiled. Yakko rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Let me guess, is it one about you?"

"How'd you know?" Dot giggled and Yakko smirked.

"Call it a lucky guess." He put an arm around her and started the tale he told her nearly every night. And every night she always went to bed with a great big smile in her heart…

…

During this heartwarming moment, a more, shall we say, heart-chilling moment was taking place. Dr. Thorndill had finished his preparations and was ready to commence with his creating.

Jenkins always dreaded when Dr. Thorndill created toons. He didn't make them the way animators in the studio did. There were no happy faces in a studio with a jar of ink and a pen that drew happy faces on paper. No. What Dr. Thorndill did was create monsters and every single monster he created was worse than the last.

Jenkins shuddered as he stirred his cup of tea nervously, recalling too well the ink splotched bunny with two heads and the mongoose with arms like a kimono dragon. Each creature was terrifying and mean and once they were made, the doctor would send them right off on their missions, and then to die.

Dr. Thorndill walked into the kitchen and spoke calmly to Jenkins. "I am ready."

He gulped. _Oh no…._

"I must say Jenkins," the doctor went on, "This was quite a tough decision for me. I had to choose, you see, how to make these three suffer because they are not just simply toons. They are the very symbol of my loathing, of my utter failures. Not only have they mocked me and insulted me with their rude gestures but they have dredged up the vial memory of what I lost so long ago…" Dr. Thorndill seemed to wander off as he looked into the distance, seeing something that only he could see.

Jenkins waited, knowing too well the far off look that the doctor had. After a few minutes, Dr. Thorndill's eyes focused again and he seemed to go on as if he hadn't paused more than a moment.

"So I said to myself, how to dispose of them? I cannot toon-ify them because they are already toons. I cannot humanify them because I seem to be all out of human-juice. Didn't I specifically ask you to write that on the grocery list Jenkins? God must I do e_verything?_" he sighed, calming himself down.

"Besides, I don't think having them as humans would be enough of a punishment. No…..no they must be erased from existence and then taken from the worlds they are so proud to have. So instead of tormenting them and luring them to my lab, I will create a new toon. Ah toons….." Jenkins smiled happily.

"They are the most dangerous of all creatures you know Jenkins. You _do_ know that right?" He glared at Jenkins who nodded quickly.

"Yes sir."

The doctor nodded. "Faster than a cheetah, more flexible than a python and they have the ability to change their shape and form in an instant. Especially when done well. And this one, my dear Jenkins, will be the most _supreme_ of all of my creations. It will be fast and fierce, yet clever, with a face to haunt the devil!" He laughed.

Jenkins's face was pale and his hands, shaky, as he looked at the doctor in horror. "B-but sir….a-aren't you taking things a bit r-rash?! I mean they're just c-children!"

Dr. Thorndill smirked. "My dear Jenkins, children must be taught a lesson when they misbehave. And these three have most certainly misbehaved. Now come, this project will take us all night!" he limped toward the book case, pulled the third book to the right from the fourth shelf up, and stepped back as shelf swung open, revealing his lab behind.

"I always did love this bookshelf." He smiled to himself before limping through, followed by a very _very_ reluctant Jenkins.

**Yes I'm going to leave you all with that. But don't fret my pretties, the next chapter will be up tomorrow. Thank you for reviewing. Toodles!**


	4. Val!

** HEEEYYY! If you guys have been reading the chapter titles then you might have an idea of what's to come. If not, you'll see soon enough. Anyways, I've realized that I should be giving credit to my reviewersin my fic because most of them have stuck by me for so long. So here it goes! Special thanks to A Scribbler, KaylaMicael, frumouttamimind, Animania123, and zackman1996 for reviewing me so far. From now on I'll give thanks by chapter. I've seen fics doing this and I realize what a nice way it is to show my gratitude. Thanks for the reviews you guys. YOU ROCK!**

Operation: Val chapter 4

"Jenkins, I am simply ECSTATIC about this! The looks on their faces when they come into contact with my latest creation…" Dr. Thorndill limped across his lab to his plotting desk and pulled up some model sheets of the Warners and pictures from the show.

"I have studied their drawing styles, their strengths and weaknesses, and have put together a basic sketch of the perfect type of specimen to ruin them. " He gave Jenkins the sketch and the poor little man yelped in fear, dropping the picture. The doctor seemed to not hear him as he strolled across the room and put a picture of the cartoon on a projector so that it seemed to cover an entire wall of space.

The creature was all black with eyes a bright orange. Instead of the classic pure white gloves on many toons hands, this one had white fur up to its wrists and yellow claws to match its yellow teeth. The only clothing it wore was a green and brown potato sack style dress, made to look moldy and rotten.

"I decided to go with a more urban look this time around. What do you think Jenkins?" Dr. Thorndill turned around and smirked at his assistant who was hiding behind the plotting desk, his eyes nearly big enough to take up his whole face.

"Now, to add the right necessities to our little pet." He limped over to the projected image and stroked the wall lovingly, almost like a tender mother, before shifting to a long wall of tubes and jars. His glass eye gleamed with delight as he admired each and every item at his disposal.

"It will need speed." He pulled a jar off the wall that held what looked like a light pink membrane. He shook the jar a little to watch it bounce around and he chuckled.

"I remember the sorrowful idiot- sketch I took this from. The Lightning he called himself. Well, he crashed more like thunder…" he chuckled again and then brought the jar over to his most precious machine, the Toon Creator. As fate would have it, this was the machine to have sucked up all of that water earlier on, but let's leave that alone for now.

Dr. Thorndill removed the pink membrane with a pair of tweezers and placed it on a small glass plate which he placed into a slot on the side of the machine. He then went back to his wall and pulled out a circular green orb-like thin.

"My pet will need elasticity." He bounced the green orb and it shot around the room like a Mexican jumping bean and then went flying straight at the doctor as if to attack him. He held out his hand and caught it with ease, not flinching a bit, before moving over to the machine and tossing the orb inside. He walked over and pulled off his next and most favorite item.

"Rage….the most powerful element. My pet will burn with the most passionate fury imaginable and with that, destroy everything in its path." He walked over to the machine and dumped a heaping load of red powder into a compartment in the side and then walked over to the projector, taking the picture from it and kissing it happily before turning to Jenkins.

"I have given it a name as well. Would you care to hear it?"

Jenkins didn't answer but as it turned out, Dr. Thorndill wasn't really looking for an answer he just wanted to set the mood.

"I shall call it, the Viciously Animated Lackey! V. A. L for short." To increase the importance of his words, he wrote it all out on a chalkboard.

"I decided to go a tad 'old school' with the word lackey. It means a 'male servant' since I'll assume my creature is masculine after all. Now, to give it, or shall I say _him_, LIFE!"

With that said, he inserted the picture into a machine that looked like a dollar slot at a soda machine and flipped the 'on' switch up. Immediately, rich black ink began to pour into a glass chamber bod.

Jenkins looked as though he was about to cry as he hid his face in his hands. _Please make it end. Oh dear lord please don't let this creature be made…._

His pleas were unheard however, as the ink began to bubble and take a form on the bottom of the chamber. Dr. Thorndill watched with sick joy as the form bubbled up to an enormous height as its inky arms stretched to the sky. Fangs shot from the black mass and its eyes burned fiery orange.

"Yes….YES! It's ALIVE!" he laughed maniacally as he played dramatic background music on his stereo. However, much to the doctor's future dismay, a small shock erupted from the wires in the back of the machine, sending the tiniest of a voltage into the ink monster rising from the floor of the chamber.

The creature shrieked and quivered as smoke filled the chamber, making it impossible to see what was going on. The shrieking then turned into full out screaming, getting more high pitched by the moment.

Dr. Thorndill, for once in his life, was startled out of his disgusted smirk as he hurried over to the machine and hit the emergency off switch before yanking the chamber doors open, coughing as the smoke from inside filled the room.

He sighed. "Well, that was a failure. Come Jenkins we must reevaluate what could have possibly caused such a disr-"

"Maaaaaaan do _not_ go IN there! It smells like something DIED!" a loud female voice rang from inside the machine. Before Jenkins or Dr. Thorndill could react, a small toon jumped out of the chamber.

It was clearly a female, with bright orange hair, all messy and a little smoky from the chamber. She had soft white fur covering her face and a bright red nose right in the center, almost like whipped cream with a cherry. As she shook herself off like a dog, she looked down at her pin straight frame covered by a green t-shirt and brown capris.

"Hey, this is kinda cute." She looked up at Jenkins, and then Dr. Thorndill. She looked down at the pencil in his lab coat pocket and then gasped, her face glowing in pure delight.

"Daddy!" She ran into his arms and hugged him. That seemed to be enough to snap him out of his shocked paralysis and the old doctor screamed, almost sounding like a woman.

"I-it's hideous!"

She blinked and frowned. "Hey, that's not very nice." She ran over to Jenkins and hugged him. "I mean sure he's not the cutest guy around but I'm sure he has a beautiful personality!"

Jenkins, who up until that point had looked brain-dead, stumbled back in shock. "U-um…thanks?"

She beamed. "No problem. I bet if you went on one of those fancy diets, you could get out there and start lookin' for a special someone. Have you considered internet dating?"

Jenkins smiled a bit carefully. "Well….actually."

"ENOUGH! JENKINS! Remove of this…this mons-"

"Hey what's that?!" the girl zoomed over to the chalkboard before they could blink and Jenkins couldn't help but laugh.

"Well sir, you definitely made her fas-" he was cut off by a very nasty glare from a very nasty glass eye.

Meanwhile, the girl toon was reading the chalkboard and she beamed. "Val….I like it! Thanks Daddy!"

Dr. Thorndill's eye twitched. "NO! NOT VAL! It is V. A. L.!"

Val grinned. "Yeah. V. A. L. spells Val. I think Daddy needs to go back to kindergarten." She poked him playfully and he howled in rage.

"This is QUITE ENOUGH! I must go calm myself. Jenkins, throw her in the furnace!" He left in a huff and Val blinked as Jenkins, reluctantly, picked her up.

"Come on then child…" He sighed. _I'm so sorry…._

Val blinked again, confused. "Did I…do something wrong Uncle Jenks?"

Jenkins stopped at the sudden nickname and then shook his head. "The doctor just…doesn't like you. But I'm sure you'll be….much better as a freakish monster." He opened up the door to the chemical furnace.

Val's ears drooped. "He doesn't…like me? B-but I didn't do anything wrong!"

Jenkins nodded sadly and looked away as he leaned in to drop her into the flames. In the last second she shoved him away, her face contorting in fury.

"How DARE he?! Why would someone be SO HEARTLESS?! Did he create me?! Did he put me in this world?! And now he thinks he can just throw me AWAY?! NU UH I don't THINK SO! He's gonna like me whether he wants to or NOT!"

She stamped her foot and her bright orange hair lit instantly aflame, to go along with the burning fiery rage in her amethyst eyes.

Jenkins yelped and fell to the floor, scooting away on his large behind. "N-now calm down…"

"SHUT UP! My dad's gonna love me! And that's final!" She stormed across the lab, leaving a small trail of flames behind her. Jenkins sighed and shook his head. _I was hoping to make her death quick and painless….poor sweetheart. _

Dr. Thorndill was sipping a cup of oolong tea calmly in his straight-backed living room chair when Val threw her fist through the wooden book shelf and shoved it to the floor.

"Yo Dad, we've got some things to settle out!" she stamped her feet as she walked across the room and stood to face him.

Surprisingly, Dr. Thorndill's expression had not faltered from its serene state. Val blinked, thrown off at his weird reaction, and then continued.

"You ain't got NO reason to hate me! I can do everything! I'm quick," She shot herself around the room using toon speed and stopped on a dime in front of him. "I'm SMART," She pulled out a chalk board and rewrote Einstein's theory of relativity. "And I can also make one mean soufflé." She was then wearing a baker's hat and holding out a plateful of the fine dish.

"And for ANOTHER thing," she went on. "if you didn't want me, why'd ya make me?! God if ya wanted affection ya shoulda got a cat or somethin' cause I am not about to-"

"I do not hate you." He cut in quietly. Despite his soft tone, she instantly stopped talking.

"You don't?" her voice was full of childish hope and the doctor couldn't help but smirk.

"No. In fact, I have a little game for you…"

Val was instantly in his lap, her tail wagging excitedly. "What game? Is it fun? OH is it candy land?! How about TWISTER?! I LOVE GAMES!" She giggled and pulled out a bunch of board games. "I call the thimble in that money game! You can be the hat!"

's eye twitched. "NO!" He cleared his throat and forced a smile. "No….this is a NEW game."

Val's eyes widened. "Oooooo…what's it called?"

His yellow crooked teeth curled into a smile. "It's called, kill the brats."

**And that's it! YAY! I hope you like it! And PLEASE review! I love to hear from you guys!**


	5. Training: Day 1

** Hi everyone! Time for the thanks! Thank you to KaylaMicael, shannon23, A Scribbler, and frumouttamimind for reviewing my fic. I really truly appreciate the feedback and I love all of you for what you've given me. Thankies!**

Operation: Val Chapter 5

"You want me to….what?" Val was watching the doctor with a face of plain confusion. Dr. Thorndill was standing before her with a mannequin propped against the wall, a target on its head, chest, and other vital areas.

"I want you to kill it." He was clearly growing more impatient by the moment. Val studied him for a long moment.

"You want me….to kill…..a doll?"

"NO! This is practice! You will be killing those three pests that have irked me to no end. Got it?" He was far more impatient now, stamping his foot in frustration. Val blinked.

"So, they're rats? I'm so confused. Why don't you just buy a mouse trap?" her ears tilted in dizzying confusion. Dr. Thorndill smacked himself in anger.

"NO! They're large vermin-like annoyances that are plaguing my very existence!" he sat down in his arm chair and ran his hands over his face in frustration. Val popped up behind him.

"Well, get a really big mouse trap. That outta do it!" she saw how distressed he looked and she frowned sadly. "Daddy…? Are you oka-"

"NO I am NOT! And for the LAST time, you will NOT call me daddy, or dad, or father, or pops, or old man!"

Val paused for a moment. "How about I call you daddy-O? I can work with that."

"GAH!" He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and dragged her toward his basement, throwing open the door and storming down. Val blinked as she was suddenly swallowed by darkness.

"Is this a new game?" She gave him a small hopeful smile and looked down quickly as he ignored her, his face stony. The doctor walked across the room to a fairly large cage in the corner where he opened the door and stuffed her in before locking it tight. She instantly hopped up and tried to get out.

"You will stay!" he snapped at her and Val fell back, her ears flattening against her head.

"If that's w-what you w-want d-daddy…" Big tears welled up in her eyes, which were now the size of saucers.

Dr. Thorndill looked utterly sickened by her sad eyes and he stormed back up the stairs, slamming the door shut behind him. Val's sad expression went to one of frustration that he had not fallen for her tears.

"Well…I guess this can be fun." She looked around the cramped cage, complete with dirty newspaper in the corner. She gagged as she smelt how awful it was.

"I am NOT using that as a bathroom!"

Meanwhile, Dr. Thorndill was pacing his lab with utter hatred boiling inside him and burning in his eyes. Jenkins watched him carefully as he cleaned the lab up.

"Sir, why are you keeping her? I know it's not my place to question your decisions but well, she's driving you mad! Why don't you just start from scratch?" In truth, Jenkins was utterly thrilled that the doctor hadn't thrown the girl away. A young energetic child was far safer than a wretched beast. However, when the doctor was mad he had some of his most evil ideas and that scared Jenkins more than anything.

Dr. Thorndill looked up from his pacing and his eyes were wild, insane. "Did you not SEE what she did when I asked you to throw her in the furnace?! All of that rage I put into my precious creation was transferred to that little pest! She has all of this beautiful anger and hatred stored inside of her tiny little toon body and once I finally find the trigger to tap into it, she will be almost exactly like what I had been aiming for in the beginning! If I push her further and further and keep shoving the idea of annihilation down her throat, she shall succumb. It just takes patience." He left to set up the training area and Jenkins stood there and just shook his head in disgust.

"That poor little girl, she'd be better off thrown in the furnace."

Dr. Thorndill finished setting up the training facility and walked down into the basement, jumping back and nearly falling down the stairs at the sight he saw. The cage had been turned into a lovely little living room set; complete with bean bag chair and flat screen TV hung from the cage wall. Val was sprawled on a bright orange vibrating couch inside the cage, eating popcorn as she watched a movie. When she saw him come in she smiled.

"Hi daddy-O, I decided that your cage was kind of boring and a little smelly so I did some redecorating. I hope you don't mind." She ate some more popcorn and grinned.

Three minutes later, she was being dragged up the stairs by her neck again. Dr. Thorndill was apparently a very strong man for being so old because she wouldn't have been able to breathe even if she wanted to. He threw her to the floor and she blinked as she bounced from her butt up to her feet.

"What'd I d-"

"Shut up you stupid waste of ink!" Dr. Thorndill limped across the room to a closet. Val stepped back, hurt as her voice quivered slightly. "Y-you don't mean that…"

"Oh I mean it. I also mean quite a lot more but I have kept it retrained up until now. You are stupid and foolish and I hate you!" he was rummaging through things in the closet. Val started to cry as her eyes flickered with something hidden underneath.

"I-I am NOT stupid!" She stamped her foot in anger and the doctor simply continued to search.

"Oh you're stupid all right. You're also ignorant and not worth my time. I should have thrown you right away because you're nothing but a mistake on my part."

Val gritted her teeth. "I am NO ONE'S mistake! I'm perfect!"

"Yes, perfectly stupid and worthless. Why would ANY creator want you?" his voice had a slight mocking tone. Val's eyes narrowed to slits, her tears long forgotten as the tips of her hair flickered with sparks.

"I CAN DO ANYTHING! ANY CREATOR WOULD BE LUCKY TO HAVE ME! I'M SPECIAL!"

"How special…? You do not have an intelligent thing to say." He had found what he was looking for in the closet.

"How's THIS for INTELLIGENT?!" Val's hair was lit instantly aflame and before she had a moment to think about what she was doing, the doctor threw something into her hand. She liked how it felt in her blurry rage-filled mind and she turned, seeing the mannequin propped against the wall. It didn't look silly anymore. It looked like it was making fun of her, laughing at her and her failure to be a good toon.

"GO TO HELL!" there was a loud crack and then her vision went black for a moment. When Val's mind had cleared, she looked down at the still smoking pistol in her hand and then at the mannequin, a hole in the target on its chest: a perfect shot.

She squeaked in fear and dropped the pistol to the floor, stumbling back. When she did, she bumped into something. Looking up behind her, Dr. Thorndill was grinning at her, every single one of his yellow teeth showing.

"Good job…"

Later on that night Val was curled up on her orange couch in her cage, hugging herself gently and sniffling. Her stomach growled and she curled tighter. _Why doesn't Daddy feed me? I did what he wanted. _

The basement door opened, bringing a bit of light into the basement for a moment. Val looked up, squinting at the large shadow making its way down to stairs. "Uncle Jenks…?"

Jenkins shushed her as he gave her a pad of paper and a pencil. There was something written on top in simple cursive: _What would you like for supper?_

Val blinked and a slow smile came onto her face. Jenkins waited as she sat cross-legged on her couch and wrote down what she wanted. When he took the note pad back, there was a drawing of a pink icing covered cupcake with green sprinkles. It was outlined in stars to emphasize the importance of the food.

Jenkins blinked and looked at her, starting to shake his head no. She hopped off the couch onto her knees and silently pleaded with a big pout on her face. Jenkins blinked at her pout and then looked down at the cupcake picture before sighing and nodding quietly.

"I have to go buy them though. The doctor doesn't allow sweets." He whispered very quietly and Val hopped up in joy, her tail wagging as she hugged him through the bars of her cage.

"Thank you…" She whispered back. Jenkins blinked in surprise at the sudden contact and he awkwardly patted her head before leaving with the cupcake picture.

After quietly and carefully sneaking past the doctor to get to the supermarket, Jenkins was welcomed by a brightly lit grocery store full of normal people. There were times when he could feel his own sanity slip when it was just him and the doctor so to see the lives of so many normal people out and about made him feel almost safe as he took his time shopping. He made sure to get the little toon her cupcakes but he wanted her to eat other things as well so he bought a few cans of chicken noodle soup and a couple of boxes of mac n' cheese that he would keep in his small apartment and make for her when the doctor was busy with his planning. God knows that she needed the energy when she was constantly being tormented by Dr. Thorndill. Jenkins had heard the doctor mutter some of his future plans for the child and it scared Jenkins to know what she was going to have to go through. _Be strong Jenkins. You can't grow fond of something that won't live to see Christmas. _

Pushing that sobering thought away, Jenkins turned to the bakery and what he saw there was an even more sobering sight than the previous thought. The Warners were behind the bakery counter, laughing and playing with the frosting and eating cakes at a dizzying pace. The baker was nowhere in sight.

"Oh god here we go…" He muttered as he made his way to the bakery and the chaos within. "Um….excuse me…?"

The oldest one with the weird-looking pants turned from watching the one with the hat eat an entire wedding cake in one bite.

"Helloooooo large man who eats well!" The older one somehow got his siblings to sing along in sync as if it was rehearsed perfectly. And knowing them, he wouldn't be surprised if that was exactly what they had done.

They jumped into his arms and Dot grinned, kissing his cheek. "I knew you'd come for me!"

Jenkins paled and set them down, feeling a tad shaky all of a sudden. "Um…do you know w-where the baker is?"

Wakko belched and nodded, grinning. "He loved his cakes so much that we made him one!"

Jenkins smiled softly. "Oh that's nice."

Dot laughed. "Yep! He's chocolate!" Jenkins blinked, confused at her weird wording.

"Wait…._he_ is chocolate? Don't you mean _it _is chocolate?"

Yakko smirked, clearly enjoying himself. "Oh no, we mean he." They nodded to a chocolate cake with two arms and two legs coming out of the side of it. They were flailing madly and Yakko smirked again.

"I'd say he's got about 2 minutes of air left so we'll have to make this fun little meeting short." He kissed Jenkins's cheek. "What would ya like?"

Jenkins shakily pulled out the drawing of the pink icing cupcake. "Can I have half a dozen p-pink icing cupcakes with g-green sprinkles?"

Wakko had already made the box while he was stuttering his way through the order and Yakko gave the man a sharp pat on the back.

"Enjoy. Although I don't think these'll help with that little weight problem…"He whispered the last part loudly and Jenkins blushed before Dot hugged him tight.

"Hey that's not very nice. There's more to love this way!"

Wakko grinned. "Yeah and more to jump on too!" he bounced onto Jenkins's head and tummy, making him nearly drop the cupcakes.

"Y-yes well….I must to go." He quickly left as they waved and blew him kisses goodbye.

"What a nice guy!" Yakko beamed. Wakko and Dot nodded in unison.

"Maybe we should schedule a play date with him. The chubby ones are always the most fun!" Dot grinned and Wakko nodded, his tongue sticking out.

"I bet he's got lots of food too!"

Yakko was about to say something when a timer went off on the stove and his face broke out in a happy grin. "Time to let our special friend out! Sibs, forks at the ready!" They each pulled out a fork and ran over to the baker-cake.

"Don't worry! We'll have you out in no time!" Yakko shouted as he dug his fork into the chocolate cake.

Wakko nodded as he ate handfuls. "YEAH! We're cake-eating professionals!"

…

Jenkins made it back across town, the guilt that had been bubbling up inside right at its brim. He had just bought nutrients from three toon-children which he would be giving to their future killer to help her build her strength. _No….that's not fair. This girl doesn't want to hurt anyone. Just because Dr. Thorndill wants her to kill does not mean she is a monster._

"That can't stop her from becoming one though…" He sighed to himself as he slipped through the basement door and gave Val her cupcakes. The sheer childish bliss on her face was enough to make his heart want to break. _She's just so….innocent. Why does she have to be a killer?!_

Val was carefully licking icing off her fingers as she gently took the silvery paper off the cupcake, wanting to make it last. She looked up at him just as she was about to take a big bite.

"Do you wanna try it?" She smiled and held it out for him. Jenkins shook his head, a soft smile on his lips.

"I think I'll start that special diet you mentioned before. It might help me."

Val's smile broke out into a giant beam. "You'll look great Uncle Jenks. The ladies won't be able to stay away!"

Jenkins chuckled and ruffled her hair as she ate the cupcake. "We'll see about that. Goodnight….Val."

She looked up at him joyously. "You said my name."

"Yep." _She deserves that much._

"Do you think Daddy will ever call me Val? He gets so mad sometimes…do you think it's because he's got so much hair in his nose but none on his head? Maybe I should tell him that his wig doesn't look right."

"I think that's a bad idea. Let's just keep that kind of thing quiet." Jenkins was terrified at what Dr. Thorndill would say to _that_.

Val smiled, pink icing smeared on her face. "Okay. Maybe tomorrow he'll be happier and we can play the board game I said earlier. You can be the banker! So long as you don't cheat…" She poked him through the bars with a teasing grin and he chuckled.

"We'll see. Now be very quiet. Goodnight." He turned and left, making sure that everything was in the same order as when he left.

Val yawned and pulled her couch out into a bed, cuddling up with a teddy bear she conjured up herself, and falling right to sleep.

**And so ends chapter 5! Thanks for reading and unfortunately, I won't be able to update again until Sunday since I'm going out of town. I'm sorry. Here's a pink icing cupcake! *throws them to all***


	6. Training: Day 2

**I'm baaaaaack! It's thank you time! Thanks to frumouttamimind, A Scribbler, KaylaMicael, shannon23, and Kaity Chameleon for reviewing my last chapter. As a special present to you guys, here's the next one, as promised!**

Operation: Val Chapter 6

_Dear Diary, _

_I have to admit, I had my doubts about sleeping in a basement. Dad sure wasn't thrilled with me for some reason but hey, it's a daughter's job to be a pain every now and again. So anyways, I was kind of doubting Daddy's taste in interior design at first but after I fixed a couple of things up, this basement living is pretty sweet. I get to have some quiet time at night and when my dad or uncle Jenks isn't in here, I can redecorate. I've already gone from a techno fab look to a nice sophisticated appeal. I think I'm going to settle for a modern style. I just can't give up my couch and flat screen._

_Oh yeah and on another note, Daddy made me SO mad yesterday! My hand's shaking just thinking about it. I wish I knew why he had said all those things. Uncle Jenks said that it's because dad has plans for me. I hope those plans include an apology and a trip to the amusement park. _

_ OH YEAH! Speaking of, I almost forgot why I was so excited to write in this! I peeked at Daddy's paper yesterday and I saw something so cool! Okay so first I was reading the comics and laughing at the chubby orange cat and then I heard Daddy coming so I turned to run back into the basement,(It's a little game I made up called 'don't let Daddy see you')when I saw a little flier for an amusement park right in OUR TOWN! And guess what, kids get in half price! I think I'm gonna ask him if he'll take me. Wish me luck!_

_X's and O's, _

_Val_

…

Val closed her diary and gently clasped it before sticking it into the cushions of her couch, just as the door to the basement swung open again. Val had already gotten used to recognizing who had opened the door by how large the shadow was and how gently the door had been opened.

This time when the door opened it banged against the wall behind it and the shadow was skinny and pole-like. Val felt her heart skip a beat with excitement and hope as Dr. Thorndill slowly made his way down the stairs. Val sat quietly on the couch, forcing herself to not fidget as the doctor made his way to the cage.

"Good morning dad." She smiled at him politely, letting her eyes bat ever slightly. As she had hoped, he was taken aback by her quiet and calm demeanor.

"I ordered you to never call me that." His voice was slightly irritated but nothing more which was a major victory in Val's eyes.

She scooted to the edge of the couch, a small smile on her face. "Oh…I forgot. I'm sorry."

"Yeah well…..no more talking, I have some things I must get done today and you are to help me. I have something very special I would like to ask of you."

Val momentarily forgotten about the amusement park when she heard the word 'special'. "What is it?" Her ears twitched with curiosity and her eyes lit up.

Dr. Thorndill smirked as he unlocked her cage-Val secretly snickered at how he thought the lock actually confined her- and he reached in and wrapped an icy cold hand around her scrawny wrist before yanking her out with surprising strength.

"Come along. This is vital that you learn."

…

"Where we goin' Scratchy?!" Dot was hopping around the car, as much as her seatbelt would permit her.

Dr. Scratchansniff, the studio psychiatrist and unwilling caregiver of the Warner trio, sighed from the driver's seat. He hated that nickname from the very first day they had given it to him.

"You vill see."

Wakko, who had eaten the top of the seat in front of him, was now very bored and still very hungry. "Come on Scratchy we wanna know!"

Yakko nodded from the shot gun seat that he had fought very hard to claim from his sibs. "You'd better tell us now before we get bored and decide to have some fun with you." He grinned a bit menacingly when he said 'fun'. Before Scratchansniff had a chance to shudder in fear at what this fun could be, the Warner trio's question was answered by a towering rollercoaster in the sky.

And cue a chorus of simultaneous 'YAYYYS!'

…

"We're watching a movie?!" Val was grinning so big it stretched across her entire face. Dr. Thorndill was also grinning, although it goes without saying that his grin was far less adorable or joyful.

"Yes. I have already seen proof of your power and abilities-"

"Yeah, yeah mister big mouth now could ya stop talking and pass the popcorn?" While he was talking Val had set up a little theater area with a big comfy arm chair and a soda hat.

Dr. Thorndill's glass eye flashed for a moment before he turned to the theater screen and pushed a button.

The seat that Val was sitting in suddenly jerked up into a straight-back position and she blinked as metal clasps tightened onto her hands, keeping them restrained against the arm rests.

"Neat trick Daddy!" Val grinned happily. "I didn't know you were a magician! I'm so proud." She paused to sniffle." I mean, sure it's the second lowest form of entertainment but you'll get there someday, I JUST know it!"

Dr. Thorndill rolled his eyes as he made his way over to a projector set up in the back of the room. Val turned around in the seat and watched him, hopping up and down so excitedly that the chair was bouncing with her.

"What's the movie called? Does it have a good plot twist where the bad guy turns out to be the evil twin brother?! Is the climax stimulatingly exciting and mentally strengthening for the inner psyche?!" She paused and then gasped excitedly. "I bet there's a pony in it! Is it about a pon-"

"NO!" The doctor's glare was so angry and full of rage it probably could have melted ice cubes with a single glance. Val was, of course, unaffected. She just simply shut up and waited patiently.

"Someone needs a nap…." She muttered as she listened to him curse and fumble for the switch to the projector.

Eventually he managed to get it working and Val watched from her restraints as the screen flickered to life with a picture of an old fashioned cartoon cat.

"CARTOONS!" Val's excitement from before doubled instantly as she hopped closer to the screen from in her seat.

"Daddy this is so cool! What's the cartoon about? Do you think I can ever be in one?!" Being a genuine toon, Val felt something inside herself yearn to be on that screen too. However, what Dr. Thorndill had planned was far from enjoyment.

"Absolutely NOT! You will NEVER work for any cartoon corporation so long as you ever LIVE!" his nostrils flared as he huffed, his chest heaving as his face turned a dark purple.

Val sunk back into the chair in fear, her ears pressed flat against her head and her amethyst eyes seeming to swallow her entire face. "B-but….why?"

"THIS is why!" The doctor threw his fist down on the button of the next slide and the next, and the next. The cartoon cat appeared to be walking and as he walked he was bombarded by a plethora of toon horrors such as being squished by an anvil, dropped into a hole, smashed with a mallet, smashed in the face with a pie, etc.

Val watched with amusement and giggled louder with each thing that happened to the poor nameless cat. Soon, she was laughing out loud and Dr. Thorndill pushed a button on the remote to the chair. A robotic arm came up and squished a cream pie in her face.

"HOW DO _YOU_ LIKE IT?!" He roared. Of course, she only laughed harder.

"It tastes divine. Do you happen to have any banana cream in there?" She giggled, losing control all over again as the giggles escalated into another laughing fit. The doctor pushed another button and she was sprayed with seltzer water, smacked with a rubber chicken, kicked with a comical shoe.

She just laughed until she started to hiccup, keeled over with an ache in her side. By this time, the doctor had gone into such a rage he had to leave the room and calm himself before he did something that would ruin his whole plan. Eventually he came back in, still red in the face but otherwise calm. Meanwhile, Val was wiping at her eyes and grinning.

"T-this was just too fun father. We simply MUST do this again." She dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief and the doctor took note of how her restraints were gone, as if by magic. _A LOT of the more "magical" things she does seem to be when she's alone…._ He mentally took a note of that before turning to the projector.

"I have a series of questions for you. When you answer correctly, you will be rewarded with a cookie." A cookie appeared in the robot hand in front of Val and she instantly started to drool and reach for it. The hand slapped her and she frowned as the doctor continued.

"When you answer incorrectly, you will be punished, and _not _in the fun way you were punished earlier. Understood?"

"Yes sir." She saluted him as the restraints tightened around her wrists again. Dr. Thorndill turned to the next slide on the projector of the cat toon. The toon was standing, frozen in time, with an anvil hanging over his head.

"Question one: does the smashing of anvils on toons come as funny to you?" The doctor waited.

Val smirked. "Eyup."

"Wrong." A shock sent up from the restraints and into Val's hands, making her jump.

"OUCH!" she frowned. "That hurt."

"Too bad. Next question." The doctor was standing, his hand on the buzzer to her chair, waiting.

…

"THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN SCRATCHY! Thanks for taking us here today!" Dot hugged Dr. Scratchansniff and he smiled slightly, patting her head. Despite the headache the Warner crew gave him, he found these moments to be the most rewarding.

"You're velcome. Now can ve go now?"

"Sure!" Yakko walked over with a bushel of balloons and Wakko was sitting on top of them, eating his weight in cotton candy.

"Can I ride shotgun again?" Yakko grinned and Scratchansniff sighed, knowing just where this little question would lead to.

"Hey I wanna ride shot gun!" Wakko hopped down from the helium balloons and frowned. Dot scowled.

"Nu UH! I should get to! I deserve it more! You just wanna sit up front so you can eat the dashboard!"

"Nu uh!

"Yeah HUH!"

Scratchansniff sighed again as he unlocked the car door and began the long trek back to the Warner studio.

Yakko watched his younger sibs with amusement. _Can today get ANY better?_

…

After 275 times of giving the wrong answer, Val was let go because the doctor had run out of steam and wanted to go to bed. Val dragged herself to the basement, her hair sticking out at odd angles and smelling like burnt toast. Once she got back to her cage she sat down and rubbed the raw circles on her wrists where the shocky thing had burned the fur right off.

_I didn't even get to ask if he'd take me to the amusement park. _Val felt a tear fall down her cheek and she wiped at it stubbornly.

"There's no reason to cry Val." She whispered into the silent cellar. "No reason at all."

**I know this one ended sadly. I'm sorry. As always, please oh please review and tell me what you like, what you don't like. Any suggestions are open too although I can't promise I'll use them all. However, if I do, I PROMISE to give you credit. Thanks, I'll see ya later 'gaters! **


	7. The Plan

** Hey everyone! I would like to say I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I've been picking up more shifts at work and school is starting up in a few days….yuck. SO anyways, by the time I find a second to edit my chapters and check for errors, I run out of time to update. So I'm sorry and I'll try to keep up with this. So SPECIAL THANKS to A Scribbler, frumouttamimind, KaylaMicael, and shannon23 for reviewing. I love you guys! **

Operation: Val Chapter 7

_Yo diary, _

_I'm wicked mad at my dad right now! First off, I didn't even get to ask if he'd take me to the amusement park because he said we were gonna watch a movie. _

_ I know cool right? So I got all super excited and I started to set everything up and then he went into some spiel about how anvils are bad or something. I don't know I kinda spaced it. SO anyways, we were watching the movie and it was a cartoon. _

_ So you know how much I love cartoons right? Well you wouldn't because you're just a dumb book. But I do. A lot. So I asked dad if I ever could be in a cartoon and he FREAKED. Like, his usual ballistic freak times ten. So he started throwing pies and stuff at me, which was SO hilarious, and then he did this shocky thing which kind of tickled at first but then it started to hurt. Really bad. I hope the fur on my wrists comes back. I don't like the burnt color my skin underneath it is turning._

…

"You shocked her?!" Jenkins gaped in horror at the doctor who was pacing the living room in a mad frenzy.

"Oh COURSE I did! It's called shock therapy! Once her brain locks onto the image of being shocked, she'll recognize it with the idea of cartoons and she'll automatically cringe at the thought of humor." He sat down in a chair, his brow tense. Jenkins sighed, running a hand down his face.

"Sir….I may not be the best with children but I don't think shocking them will teach them to behave. Why don't you just try being kind? Maybe she'll listen more if you ask her nicely." He was looking down at his shoes, fearful of how Dr. Thorndill would react to his thought.

"Jenkins…..I think you may have actually grown a brain!" Dr. Thorndill leaped up for joy, his glass eye beaming.

"I'll kill her with kindness! It's the oldest trick in the book!" He pulled Jenkins close to whisper the plan.

Jenkins blinked. "Um, sir? Why are you whispering?"

Dr. Thorndill stopped his hushed murmurs and glared at Jenkins. "Did I say you could speak moron?! Now shut up and let me enjoy my maniacal thought process."

…

"Guys, I have a plan." Wakko puffed out his chest proudly. Yakko and Dot, who were still eating breakfast, exchanged a glance over the table and then eyed Wakko. Dot was smirking.

"This outta be good. Let me guess, it either involves raiding the candy store, barging into some kid's birthday party to blow up the clown, or visiting Hello Nurse."

Yakko's hand shot up. "I like the third one!" he then hopped up and patted his brother on the head.

"I love my genius little brother."

Wakko blinked and then shook his head. "No not any of those things. We can do those things later. Right now, I wanna visit that weird doctor that we met at the restaurant a couple days ago."

Yakko blinked. "Wait… Johann Conrad Dippel(1)?"

Wakko shook his head. "The other one."

"Um…Vladimir Demikhov(2)? That guy was weird."

Wakko made a face. "No other one. You know, really skinny?"

Yakko blinked. "OH you mean Thorndill! Wow we sure meet a lot of insane scientists in breakfast restaurants."

"Why do you want to visit him Wakko?" Dot sat, bored with the exchange and just about ready to quit the idea. Wakko grinned, excited.

"BECAUSE I heard from this lady yesterday that she saw really bright lights coming from his house and that he was making…..hold for dramatic affect….A MONSTER!"

Yakko and Dot gasped, exchanging an excited grin. "WE'RE IN!"

…

Just thought in case you guys were curious:

Johann Conrad Dippel was thought to have been the model for Mary Shelley's original _Frankenstein_. He created body elixirs out of human parts and believed in the ability to transfer souls from one person to another.

Vladimir Demikhov believed in the ability to transfer one breed of dog's head onto the body of another dog and went so far as to test it, with drastic results.

(I'm sorry if this is weird I'm just a history freak and find these things fascinating. Carry on and have a great day!)

**Okay this is a very short chapter but I plan to make up for it tomorrow with the next chapter. Please review, even though this chapter is very short and I'll be back tomorrow. Byeeez!**


	8. Meeting the Enemy

** Back again! I'm sorry I won't be able to update as much. I've got a ton going o- Oh wait I've said this already. Ha-ha never mind. Thank YOU very-berry much to… (Clears throat dramatically) A Scribbler, frumouttamimind, KaylaMicael, and shannon23! You are the reasons for my EXISTANCE! Well maybe not to that extreme ha-ha. But I find your reviews very important. Thank you!**

Operation: Val Chapter 8

"Oooooh booohoooooo! OOOOHHH BOOOOOHOOOOOO!"

Val looked up from making a paper machete sculpture of the Galleria degli Uffizi. "Um…..hello?"

The basement door slammed open and Dr. Thorndill came in, a handkerchief hiding his face as his shoulders shook, giving the appearance of tears. Val blinked and slowly stood up in her cage.

"Daddy…..are you okay?" She leaned out as he limped his way over to the cage, whimpering and boohoo-ing like a newborn baby.

"I-I try a-and I TRY but they j-just won't leave me alone!" he whimpered. Val's brow furrowed as she reached a hand through the cage rail and batted his head gently.

"There, there…are people teasing you about your wig?" She spoke with a soft voice but her eyes still held that glint of humor. She knew he wasn't really sad.

"NO!" he glared at her and then realized he had blown the cover. Val smirked and plopped on her couch.

"Ya can't fool me dad. I'm a toon with the mindset of a preteen to teenage girl. I'm still trying to find out the general age. So is this a new pretend game?" She smiled, her tail wagging.

Dr. Thorndill had his mouth open to yell at her and then was struck with a shocking realization, almost like a steamroller to the face. _She only knows honesty. Everything I've done is just a GAME to her! She has no idea that I lied. Hell, I doubt she even knows what a lie is…._he grinned and then decided right then and there that he would do whatever it took to manipulate this freakish child. Even if it meant lying through his teeth and forcing himself to be the very thing he loathed.

"No my sweet this is not a game." He smiled calmly and unlocked her cage, gesturing for her to come out. Val smiled and left her cage, not a hint of suspicion on her face. _Perfect._

"My dear, would you like to know why I am so angry at you all of the time? Why I look so tired and miserable?" His voice was soft and gentle, almost like that of a father reading a bedtime story to his child.

Val's eyes widened and she nodded slowly as she leaned in, waiting. Dr. Thorndill gently patted the top of her head, internally cringing at touching another being.

"I am mean, my dear child, because I am harassed_ constantly_ by these three AWFUL pests! They drop anvils on my head and they like to lock me in ovens until I feel myself burn! They are MONSTERS! And so, I am tired and weak every day because of them and I don't have any time for…my daughter." He smiled a sticky sweet grin while his insides wanted to vomit up everything they had. Val of course, fell right for it.

"Who are they dad?! I'll make them leave you alone! God, no WONDER you're always so cranky! If I was ever bullied I'd feel bad too." She hugged him tight and his face turned green. _GAH! Touching!_ He stood still hoping she would let go and when it was clear she wasn't about to, he shoved her back.

"My sweet, I don't want you to be heart! They are evil and cruel and would do anything to hurt what is so precious to me. This is why I keep you locked in this cage. To keep YOU safe." He patted her head and Val smiled proudly.

"Dad I can take care of myself. You should know silly. After all, you're my creator. Just let me at em, I'll show those three who's boss!" She puffed out her chest proudly and grinned. Dr. Thorndill sighed a tad dramatically.

"I don't know…."

"I can do it!" Val frowned slightly and poked the doctor. "Trust me dad, I won't let them hurt you."

…

"When can we come out Yakko?"

"Yeah I'm hungry!"

"You're _always_ hungry Wakko!"

"So?"

"Shh! Someone's coming!"

…

Jenkins whistled a light and cheery tune as he walked over to check on the tea, his mind far off in another place. He calmly lifted the lid and-

"HELLOOOOOOOOOO NURSE!"

The Warner crew jumped out of the kettle and into Jenkins's arms, causing him to stumble back and crash into the kitchen table in his small apartment kitchen. He landed with a thump and stared at the three in horror as they presumed their traditional greetings. They each gave him a big kiss and Dot poked his nose.

"Remember us handsome?"

Those three words were all it took to unleash the horrified scream inside him and that scream could be heard all the way from his small apartment that was attached to Dr. Thorndill's mansion down into the basement below.

Val gasped. "Uncle Jenks! He sounds hurt!" She ran for the stairs and Dr. Thorndill let her go, forcing himself to keep the role until she left and then gagging and shuddering all over from his forced fatherly affections. _I shall never forgive myself for the things I have done….but they shall be worth it…_

…

Yakko jumped off of Jenkins and rested his elbow on the man's head. "Eh…we love to stay and chat, and I promise to pencil it in for a later time, but we came to see the crazy doctor guy."

"And his monster!" Dot jumped up and down excitedly. "Does it have fangs and hair and the ability to sing folk music?"

"Can it bake cookies and give me warm hugs?" Wakko sat cross legged on Jenkins head and then jumped down.

"I know! Let's play a game!"

Yakko grinned, instantly reading his brother's mind. "First person to find the monster wins!" they split into three directions, leaving Jenkins in stupefied silence. Just as his heart was slowing down, they all sprinted back in at exactly the same time. Yakko was holding a Venetian glass vase, Wakko had a turkey leg, and Dot had a vacuum cleaner.

They simultaneously started shouting, "I WIN!" They then paused and looked at each other's' "monster". Just then Val ran into the kitchen and tackled her uncle Jenks in a big hug.

"Are you okay?! What happened? Did you burn your tummy on the stove again?! If I told you once I told you a THOUSAND times that you need to suck in when you cook your pancakes!" She took that moment to notice her uncle's pale and frightened expression.

"What's wrong?" She turned and took that moment to acknowledge that they had company.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot didn't look the least bit surprised to see another toon. They just went about their usual traditions.

"Hi there I'm Yakko,"

"I'm Wakko,"

"And I'm CUTE! But you may call me Dot. Call me Dottie if you want to be put up with the other 'lost child' pictures in the supermarket."

Val looked between them and her confused face instantly turned into a grin. "I'm Val! And this is my uncle Jenks. Say hi silly." She poked the man in question and he whimpered in response.

"Oh he's shy. Why are you guys here?"

Yakko was suddenly dressed in safari gear and had put on a fake Australian accent. "We be searchin' for da rare mystery monster in dis 'ere parts miss!"

Val raised brow. "Monster?"

Wakko nodded. "YEAH! The crazy doctor guy made a monster and we wanna go find it!"

Before Val could react, the Warners all changed into safari gear and then grinned. Dot, sporting a pink version of her brothers' outfits, grabbed Val's hand forcefully.

"You can be on MY team! Girls verses boys!" She was bouncing up and down and Val found herself catching the little girl's excitement pretty quickly.

"OKAY!" she let Dot lead her to a starting line that had just kind of appeared out of nowhere. The sound of a pop gun was shot and they toon sprinted off to find their monster.

…

Dr. Thorndill had just left the basement when he came face to face with the enemy. Wakko and Yakko had spotted him right off and their minds linked him to the whereabouts of the monster.

Wakko popped out of his lab coat pocket. "Not in there."

"Not under here." Yakko pocked his head out of Dr. Thorndill's hair piece. Wakko stamped his foot and then jumped into the doctor's arms, shaking him fiercely.

"WHERE IS IT?!"

Yakko cleared his throat and tapped Wakko on the shoulder, giving him a stern look. Wakko grinned sheepishly.

"Oops. I meant where is it PLEASE?" his eyes widened to appropriate pouting size. Dr. Thorndill dumped him on the floor in horror.

"You nasty little-"

"FOUND IT!" Val ran into carrying a shag carpet. She was laughing, her eyes bright with excitement. And Dot was right behind her, a proud smirk on her face.

Yakko and Wakko exchanged a look before studying the puke green shag carpet. "EW! Shag carpet IS a monster. Girls win." Yakko pouted as Dot and Val cheered and skipped around in a circle.

Horrified didn't come close to describing the expression on Dr. Thorndill's face. He pulled an ink thinner gun from the strap on his belt, something he always kept on him in case of emergencies. He turned off the safety quietly as the Warners and Val laughed and pretended the shag carpet was a real monster. _I doubt I will be able to get them all but one thing is for sure, I will not let my disaster of a creation make it out alive. _He slowly aimed the gun at the back of Val's head.

Wakko was the one to notice it, not by sight but by smell. The strong chemical smell made all toons sick to their stomach and he was no exception. Turning, he gasped at what he saw.

A split second before the others reacted to his sound, Dr. Thorndill took Wakko's hand and shoved the gun in it before forcing his wrist to point at the doctor's skull, making it seem as if little Wakko was holding the doctor at gun point.

As ridiculous as it may sound, the doctor was determined to make it seem legit. "HELP ME DAUGHTER! These are the ones I told you about! They want to kill me!" He forced a terrified look onto his face and Wakko blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

Val gasped, seeing her father in danger. "LET HIM GO!" She ran toward them and Yakko and Dot nodded, thinking she was talking about Wakko.

"Yeah leave our brother alone!"

They were given a shock when they saw Val yank the gun away from Wakko and shove him to the ground, standing in front of the doctor in a protective stance, a deep growl in the back of her throat.

Wakko, still confused, just sat there as she snarled. "If any of you EVER touch my dad again, you won't have hands to touch with!"

Yakko blinked and then laughed. "You call that a threat?" He pulled his hands off as easily as if they were mittens. Val turned her head until her eyes locked onto his.

"Are you mocking me?!"

Yakko had popped his hands back on and was examining his fingertips with an easy smirk on his face.

"Paranoid girl say what."

Val's angry expression was thrown off in confusion for a moment. "What?"

Yakko just smirked and his sibs snickered. Val's face grew bright red when she realized what she had fallen for. Forgetting about protecting her dad for the moment, she stepped forward to protect her dignity.

"Oh reaaaal clever. Say, did you see that clown at the grocery store that hides from morons?"

Yakko blinked. "No. Why?"

Val just smirked.

After the realization hit, Yakko laughed. "Oh good one. Hey you're kinda cute when you insult me." He gave her his patent smirk, just waiting for her to freak out and run away so he could claim victory.

After a pause, she spoke, letting her voice go soft and seductive. "Why don't you go slip into something more comfortable…?" She stroked his cheek. He blinked, clearly thrown off by the turn this was taking.

"Um….like what?"

"Like a coma." She shoved him to the ground and then turned to Wakko and Dot. "I want you all to get the hell out of my home and away from my father. I don't care WHAT it takes!" She stepped in front of the doctor again.

"I will protect him."

Dot rolled her eyes. "Talk about overdramatic."

"I said go DOTTIE!" Val sneered. There was a pause of silent shock from the Warner trio.

"Oh. My. God. YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME DOTTIE! I'LL (bleep) KILL THAT UGLY PIECE OF (bleep) WITH A (bleep) SHOVED RIGHT UP HER (bleep) AND THEN I'LL TAKE HER (bleep) AND MANGLE HER-"Dot was running toward Val and Yakko and Wakko grabbed her, holding her back as best they could. It was common knowledge that Dot's anger GREATLY outweighed her tiny height so it took both of them using all of their strength combined to get her outside and back to the water tower.

Val's eyes flickered with flames as she gritted her teeth. "I hate them Dad! I really do!"

Dr. Thorndill patted her head. "You did well daughter. You did well…"

**And that's it! The lines have been drawn. I'm excited now. YAY CONFRONTATION! I hope you review and I hope you like. See ya next time!**


	9. Deception

** Back again! Let me just give a big ol' apology to all of you and also a big thank you to shannon23 who has kept reminding me that I need to update. It makes me truly happy to see that you care so much about my fic. Thank you! Now, on the many other thanks for my many other favorite people! Thanks to shannon23, frumouttamimind, KaylaMicael, A Scribbler, Guest (a mystery person who left me a very interesting review ha-ha),and mwang. **

** Thanks again and although I'm sorry that updates have been far less frequent, they will keep coming so long as I have awesome reviewers who care. Thank you!**

Operation: Val Chapter 9

After the little encounter with Dr. Thorndill's monster, the Warner crew skipped home, stopping to get some ice cream to stick down Ralph's pants before playing their usual game of 'dodge the guard' as they made their way up to the tower.

Once inside they all plopped in the living room, something fairly unusual for all of them. The Warner tradition was to run and jump and flip and use every ounce of energy and then collapse in an over-exaggerated feat of pure exhaustion. However, they were just sitting there, not really sure what to do next. Yakko, of course, was the first to speak.

"Well….today was fun." He grinned, but it wasn't his traditional full-out smirk and his two younger sibs were quick to notice. Wakko and Dot exchanged a look before jumping next to Yakko on the couch, dressed as detectives.

"I do say our brother seems to be a tad bit on the droopy side." Dot poked Yakko in the face with a magnifying glass and grinned as Wakko jabbed Yakko in the eye with a stethoscope.

"OW! Do you even know how to use this?" Yakko pulled the stethoscope out of Wakko's hand and stuffed it into the couch cushions. He sat back and yawned.

Wakko blinked, suddenly figuring it out. He gave his own rendition of the traditional smirk as he poked Yakko. "You're just mad 'cause a girl out-talked you." He snickered and this was promptly followed by a playful bop on the head from the eldest.

"I was NOT out talked. The sun coming in from the window behind me got into my eyes and caused me to momentarily forget my status as the wittiest charmer alive. No biggie. And besides, she cheated. It's against the rules to flirt back when I flirt with a chick because that ruins all the fun. How was I supposed to know she's mean AND crazy?" he crossed his arms and pouted, his tail giving the occasional twitch of annoyance.

Dot sneered, sitting down next to her brother and putting on a miniature look of annoyance to match Yakko's. "All I know is that if I ever catch that chick in a dark alley, she'll be getting a nice introduction to my pet." To emphasize her point, she pulled out the box that held her pet and stroked it maliciously.

"I hate that girl."

"Same." Yakko patted his little sister's head. Wakko looked between the two with a mixed expression of surprise and slight confusion.

"She's not THAT bad guys. Just a little cranky like when Dot wakes up in the morning. All girls are cranky sometimes. And besides, she was kinda cute." His tongue stuck out in a silly grin and Yakko and Dot paused before throwing pillows at him and laughing.

"Wakko you would think a fire hydrant was cute if it would give you the time of day." Dot hopped up and tickled her brother playfully. Wakko laughed and Yakko was next to playfully tickle his brother until they all fell on the floor and were attacking each other with pillows and enjoying themselves the way kids do, the previous conversation long forgotten.

…

Val was sitting on the couch in Jenkins's small apartment, sipping hot chocolate and eating popcorn in her pjs. The scowl she had grown earlier was stuck firmly on her face, not showing any signs of vacating.

Jenkins himself was sitting in the armchair across from her, watching her warily. Already her hair had lit aflame in sudden rage twice and he wasn't too dumb to believe it wouldn't again. He sipped his tea quietly.

"Val would you like a-"

"-You wanna know what really ticks me off Uncle Jenks?" Val cut him off, standing up suddenly and spilling her hot chocolate on her pants.

Jenkins was silent as he watched her, knowing the best thing to do was not get involved. As it turned out, the question was rhetorical anyways and Val continued on.

"What ticks me off is that those three…..JERKS…came into my house and they were actually NICE to me! As if they weren't secretly planning to threaten my dad. They're evil and mean and awful!" She snarled and her hair lit aflame instantly, only to be extinguished by the bucket of water Jenkins had next to him in case she had lost her temper again.

Val stood there, soaking wet and she sighed. "Thanks Uncle Jenks….I guess I got mad again."

He calmly handed her a towel and made her sit down. "Val….what happened was wrong. And I can think of at least one person who is to blame here." _And I'm sure he doesn't care in the least bit. _

"Yeah that one with the hat held the gun right against my dad's head! He's totally to blame! Or maybe it's that awful little brat with the flower on her head. I mean you should have SEEN the way she got right up in my face, Uncle Jenks! She looked like she wanted to kill me. Maybe we should blame that ugly one too with the stupid pants. He must think he's sooooo smart. HA! I showed him!" She had begun pacing the room at such a dizzying speed that Jenkins had trouble following her with his eyes.

"Yes….of course." He sighed, feeling downright awful. It was one thing to lie to a monster but he was finding it harder and harder to call her one. She was growing an opinion, thinking for herself, developing relationships. Whether the doctor wanted to admit it or not, he had created a PERSON not a monster.

"Val…would you please sit down? You're wearing out my carpet." He nodded to the ditch she had created from pacing repeatedly. She stopped and looked down.

"Oh….I'm sorry." She sat down on the couch and ran a hand wearily through her hair.

"I just wish they would leave us alone." She pouted and crossed her arms. Jenkins smiled softly and sipped his tea.

"Perhaps now that you've made your point, they shall let you be. I've learned in my day that fear can go a long way in making a point and you my dear, provoke quite a bit of fear in people."

Val beamed at him. "AW Uncle Jenks you really mean that? That's so sweet!" she ran into his arms, making him spill his tea on the floor. He sighed and patted her hair awkwardly.

"Yes well, I suppose it's getting late. You should be going to bed soon." He nodded to the clock on the wall. Val followed his eyes and then pouted.

"I'm not tired."

"Val…..it's important to get your beauty sleep so you can get along during the day. And besides, I believe it's time that I retire as well." Jenkins stood up and yawned. He jumped back as the room was suddenly turned into a retirement party.

"For years of dedication, I would like grant Uncle Jenks this lovely retirement gift." Val handed Jenkins a wrapped present and he just blinked, holding the box. Val laughed at his expression and patted his head.

"Alright old man, drink your prune juice and then head to bed." She hopped up and pecked his cheek lovingly.

"Night Uncle Jenks."

Jenkins smiled hesitantly. "Goodnight." After a moment's hesitation, he ruffled Val's hair and then turned to leave. Val grinned and left Jenkins's apartment and walked the ten feet from his apartment back to the mansion. She slid into the basement window that she had found out earlier on was pretty easy to pry open and hopped down into the dark room, her eyes not yet adjusted to the black shapes she was seeing.

_Uncle Jenks is right. Those big meanies won't bug us anymore. I'll just let them go and move on. _

Val felt along the room until she found the light switch. Turning it on, her mind took a second to process the disaster in front of her. The smile slipped off her face slowly as she saw the couch reduced to nothing but springs and stuffing. That slipped smile turned into a horrified grimace as she saw her TV shattered and sparking on the floor. And finally, her dry eyes flooded with tears at seeing her diary on the floor, each page ripped out and crumbled into a ball.

She slowly slipped through the cage and picked up the diary with shaky hands as her breath grew more ragged. The title of the diary was scribbled on in red sharpie:

_This ain't over. Courtesy of the Warners. _

…

Dr. Thorndill calmly listened to Val's escalating cries from his armchair in the living room. He slowly slid a bright red sharpie into the cushion of the chair before standing up and limping to the basement door, preparing his role for when he saw the awful mess those awful Warners did. He let out just one chuckle before opening the door.

…

Jenkins walked out of his bathroom in his sock feet, yawning as he pulled back the blankets to get into bed. Just before he did however, he saw the colorfully wrapped present he had gotten for his "retirement party". Sighing, he took the present and sat down, slowly opening it and tensing himself for a cold fish to slap his face or a comical boxing glove to punch him and send him flying through the roof. What he saw instead was a single white china cup and a note:

_For all those times I'll probably break your fine china, I thought I'd apologize in advance. Love, Val. _

Jenkins chuckled quietly and got up, placing the delicate cup in his china cabinet before going to bed, falling right to sleep.

….

"Those awful rotten pests!" Dr. Thorndill shook his head with a soft frown on his face. He looked down at Val sobbing into his chest, her body shaking with suppressed rage and sadness.

He pushed her away with one hand. "You know what you must do my dear."

"W-what?" Val wiped her eyes and looked up at her father, hanging on his every word. He grinned slowly, his yellow teeth exposing.

"You must get revenge on them for what they did!" He cackled. Val blinked away some tears from her vision and wiped snot from her nose.

"HOW?! I d-don't even know where they l-live. Daddy please just make them go away!" she started to cry again and his face darkened before he slapped her sharply across the face, stunning the tears away. Val shakily held her stinging cheek as she stared at him in horror.

Her voice was soft and shaken. "W-why did you do that?"

"Because you're acting foolish! Crying won't get rid of them and asking me to do it won't help either. You have to take care of this problem yourself V.A.L, or it won't be going away. Look at me!" he growled at seeing her look down at her feet. Val's head snapped up to look him, her eyes sad and scared. This only made Dr. Thorndill angrier.

"That's enough! Do you think being sad or scared will get rid of them?! You have to be MEAN! You have to be EVIL!"

"But they're the evil ones not me!" Val frowned, purely confused. Dr. Thorndill frowned.

"They threatened me and tore your room apart. You can't just let them get away with it! Are you going to let them hurt your family?!"

"No." Val frowned.

"Are you going to sit by and allow them to destroy your room?"

"No!" Val scowled, growing angrier.

"Then what are you going to do?!" his eyes lit up in excitement. Val's eyes flickered in rage.

"I'm gonna destroy those Warners!"

**Th-th-th-th-that's all folks! I plan to update again tomorrow afternoon, unless something comes up. Again, I'm wicked sorry for not updating in forever. I hope that updates come quicker from now on. **


	10. Cleansing the Earth

** Hi again! I'm so glad that I'm updating again. YAYZZ! But enough of that, let's get to the thanks. Thank you very much to frumouttamimind, KaylaMicael, shannon23, zackman1996, and A Scribbler. I love seeing reviews come so quickly. You guys make me so happy. As a present, here's the next chapter!**

Operation: Val Chapter 10

"What must you do?" Dr. Thorndill paced the room slowly, a yardstick clutched tightly in his fist. Val sat on a wooden stool, her eyes locked firmly ahead like a soldier under the glare of his standing superior.

"Kill them."

"Why? Be more specific." The doctor waved the yardstick in front of her face, pleased that she didn't flinch. She calmly spoke, her eyes never wavering.

"Because they threatened what is mine."

"All together V.A.L. I want you to tell me what you will do and why." He frowned sternly.

"I will kill them because they threatened what is mine." Her voice grew soft and unsure toward the end and she sighed, looking at the doctor.

"Dad isn't this wrong? I thought you aren't supposed to hurt people." Her ears drooped as he turned toward her and she cringed, expecting to be whacked over the head with the ruler again. Dr. Thorndill did not hit her however. He calmly knelt in front of Val and pulled her close as if confiding a secret.

"My sweet, hurting people is absolutely wrong…when you have no reason for doing so. But those three have hurt us without reason and so they must be punished. _That_ is why we are hurting them, not because we want to but because if we don't then they will never stop until your poor father is nothing but a tired patient in a mental hospital. Or worse…." He paused and then jumped up, making Val fall off her stool.

"Dead!" he grinned at the horrified gasp that escaped the young toon's mouth. Val stood up and shook her head.

"I don't want you to DIE dad! I-I'll do it. But does it have to hurt them? I mean, can't I just have someone like, tickle them to death? Or maybe they can eat candy until they explode or something…"

"WHY are you being kind to these monsters, V.A.L?! They have no feelings, they don't care whether they live or die. In fact, we would be doing the entire world a favor if we got rid of these three and cleansed the world of their stupid behavior. You'd be a hero!"

Val's eyes slowly lit up as she began to grow onto the idea. "You promise it won't hurt them…?"

"No they'll like it. And if they scream and cry, it's just because they feel the need to play the part a tad bit longer. Here, these should help with that problem." Dr. Thorndill handed Val a pair of ear plugs before dropping the DIP gun into her lap.

"Now, go be a good little creation and 'cleanse the earth'."

...

The Warners had woken up shockingly early that morning, at a startling 10 o'clock. For probably once in the history of mankind, Dot was the first one up and she was in the kitchen trying to cook breakfast, the smell wafting in the air was no doubt what had woken her older brothers up in the first place.

Yakko and Wakko stumbled into the kitchen, gagging and holding their noses as they squinted through the smoke-filled kitchen.

"Where's the fire?!" Yakko shouted, prompting Wakko to pull a fire extinguisher from his hat which he sprayed all over the smoking stove. Dot jumped back and glared at her brothers.

"I was making PANCAKES!" she held up a plate of black sticky objects that resembled something found underneath a shoe after visiting a barn for a couple of hours. Yakko blinked and leaned closer, examining the gooey substance.

"Is that….mustard?" He poked a yellow liquid on top and Dot pulled the plate away quickly.

"Don't touch it! You probably made it all gross with your hand germs now!" she dropped the plate on the table and sat down as her brothers joined her, clearly enjoying the moment.

"Dot, there is absolutely no way whatsoever that I could possibly make those things anymore gross." Yakko reached across the table for a plate and then hesitated before grabbing the plate of supposed breakfast. Dot shot her brothers a nasty glare that could make ice melt and the Sahara freeze over.

"Excuse me for trying to do something nice for once. Don't expect me to ever make you two breakfast ever again!" she crossed her tiny arms and scowled at her feet. Yakko gave her a soft smile.

"Aw sis don't pout. There are just some things that some people can do better than others. Where you fail at cooking, you excel at cuteness. I myself happen to be perfect at everything but that's because there's an exception to every rule. Now, let's dig in." He forced an excited grin on his face as he looked down at the plate in front of him.

Dot laughed. "Oh I'm not eating this. I'm on a diet. But you two can have all you want because I made thirds." She giggled and twirled out of her chair. "Thanks for calling me cute though, not that I needed the obvious compliment."

She skipped back to her bedroom and Yakko blinked. "I think she just wants to punish us for something we probably did but are too insensitive to remember. What do you think Wak?"

The Warner in question looked up from licking his plate clean. "Are you gonna eat that?" He pointed to Yakko's untouched plate and grabbed it before Yakko could give an answer, stuffing it into his mouth. His older brother's eyes widened and he shook his head in awe.

"Wakko…I honestly think this has got to be one of the weirdest things I have ever seen you shove into your mouth before." He laughed and ruffled his brother's hat.

"Thank god I have a garbage disposal for a brother!" he hopped up and grabbed the plate of black gunk Dot left on the counter and then turned to Wakko, opening his head up like a garbage can and dumping the contents of the plate into his mouth before closing the lid.

"There, breakfast's done." He sat down and grinned broadly as Wakko belched and leaned back, rubbing his distended belly.

"I don't know why you guys complain so much. It's not that bad. I kind of liked how she managed to make it crispy and runny at the same time." Wakko licked his lips and hopped up, stepping back as his tummy started to rumble.

"Whoa….that's weird." He swayed for a second and clutched the tabletop. Yakko got up slowly and rested a hand on Wakko's shoulder.

"Dot's cooking not agreeing with you Wak?"

"I'm fine it's nothing. I probably just got gas is all." Wakko belched as if to prove his point and grinned at his brother.

"What do you wanna do today?"

"Oh I am so glad you asked." Yakko pulled out a list and looked down it, pulling on tiny reading glasses to see through. "Hmm….says here we've got an appointment with Scratchy today. Is your hammerspace fully stocked?" He grinned at Wakko's evil grin and nod before going back to the list.

"We also have a date with Hello Nurse today right after. I'd better go freshen up before we leave then. Gotta look my best for the ladies." Yakko smoothed his ears back with a smirk.

"Grab your sis and we'll all meet up outside." Yakko winked at Wakko before cartwheeling to his bedroom. Wakko grinned and took a step toward Dot's room, stopping to hold his tummy as it gurgled again. _Weird….._

…

Val was walking down the sidewalk, dragging a giant comical gun behind her, clearly too big for her. People all stopped to stare at her as she walked by, their expressions ranging from curious to terrified. Val, getting her first real taste of the outside world, didn't question their expressions. She had to stop occasionally to catch her breath from dragging the heavy DIP gun and when she did, she would look around at the big lit up buildings and all of the noises.

S_ure is a lot louder than at home._ Val pulled out the crudely drawn map her dad had given to her. It consisted of a box representing the lab, an arrow pointing in the opposite direction, and a big red 'x' at the end of the arrow. There were three stick figures with ugly faces drawn on top of the 'x' and Val had to chuckle. _Dad may be smart but he's no artist…or navigator. _

She ultimately decided that the map was utterly useless so instead she tried asking directions.

"Excuse me." She waved to a thin and sickly looking woman with expensive-looking clothing and skin stretched tight enough to bounce quarters off of. 

The woman turned to her. "What do you want? I don't have time to talk to idiots."

"Wow I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and crap out a better insult than that." Val scowled at the woman who just rolled her eyes.

"I've heard more coherent comebacks from a schizophrenic with Tourette's. Go steal someone else's wallet you flea-ridden homeless child." She climbed into her limo and left. Val then promptly gave her a certain hand gesture not acceptable for children audiences.

Val's scowl slowly turned into a grin as she watched the limo drive away. "I could really grow to like it here." She looked around, trying to find someone else to annoy.

…

"Well that was fun." Dot smirked as they left Dr. Scratchansniff's office. Her two brothers just sighed dreamily, still thinking about a certain blonde nurse they had just spent the past half hour with.

Dot rolled her eyes. "Boys…" She pulled out a frying pan and smacked them both over the head with it, causing them both to jump up and stand erect, shaking slightly from the metallic pan.

Yakko nursed a large comical bump on his head. "That was kind of uncalled for Dot."

"Yeah well so was the entire half an hour we just had to spend in the nurse's office because of Wakko's imaginary splinter."

Wakko looked up and frowned at Dot. "I did TOO have a splinter!"

"Sure you did. Where was it?" Dot raised a challenging brow at Wakko who smirked and crossed his arms.

"If I told you where then you'd probably hit me."

Yakko and Dot exchanged a glance and burst out laughing. "Wak I don't even want to know where you were thinking!"

"G'night everybody!"

Wakko blinked, confused. "I was just gonna say my butt. You guys are weird." He pouted and Dot poked him.

"No pouting. Only I can do that."

Wakko only pouted more, just to tick her off. "I can pout better than you."

"No you can't." Dot's lip stuck out further. Wakko stuck his out even further and Yakko rolled his eyes, sensing a long battle in the process. He strolled over to a bench and relaxed as he let them brawl it out, deciding to just take in the beauty of the studio lot in all its concrete and asphalt glory.

…

"Can you tell me where the Burbank studios are?"

"NO!"

"Can you please-"

"Go away!"

"If you would-"

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

"ARGH!" Val sat down on the ground, purely irritated. _How's anybody around here s'posed to kill people when they can't get some simple directions?!_

"I'll never find the studio lot." Val sighed and looked up, happening to notice a large gate and sign right behind her. She got up and turned around, seeing the studio entrance.

"Oh, I'm here. Awesome!" Val picked up her big gun, stumbled a second, and then walked through the gate. She stopped when she saw a large studio guard sleeping with a donut in his lap. She shrugged, deciding she wouldn't wake him from his nap, and then hopped over the gate that separated her from the studio.

_World cleansing here I come! Dad's gonna be so proud! _

...

After about 10 minutes of cute pout comparing, Wakko and Dot settled their fight and walked over to Yakko who gave them twin smirks.

"Did you two decide who has the cutest smirk?"

"We decided for the sake of time that it is undecided. But I know mine is still cuter." Dot batted her eyes and was granted a push from Wakko.

"I'm the best pouter or my name isn't Wakko-"

"-Warners!"

The Warners turned around simultaneously and blinked at the sight of a giant gun coming towards them, wobbling from side to side.

Yakko raised a brow. "Looks like we've got a fan…"

Wakko grinned. "Looks more like a gun to me."

The gun stopped and lowered itself to reveal a red haired toon who was scowling and clearly out of breath.

"I-I'm…g-gonna… cleanse the….earth. PHEW! Is it hot out here or is it just me?" She wiped her forehead. The Warners exchanged a glance.

"Group meeting!" they huddled up and Yakko looked around.

"What's the plan?"

"I say we CRUSH HER underneath a million anvils!" Dot snarled. Wakko shook his head.

"But then we couldn't have as much fun with her."

Yakko nodded, agreeing with Wakko. "Let's just confuse her. I need to avenge my title anyways." They all nodded and then jumped back to give Val creepy smiles.

"We know what you want…."

Val frowned and shifted her weapon against her hip. "Yeah. To clean the earth of its horrible substances."

Yakko applauded. "Good for you trying to make a difference in the world. Our planet earth could use more help like you." He shook her hand and she pulled it away and lifted the gun.

"I know what you did!"

"What's that? Stole your heart…?" Yakko played with the collar of her shirt and smirked seductively. Val scowled and poked him in the chest with an accusing finger.

"Don't make me get ugly."

Dot jumped up behind her. "Sweetie you're already there. But don't worry. Dot's patented 'Ugly B-Gone' is certain to cure you of your unfortunate birth defect called the 'Ugly'." She slapped Val down in a salon chair and strapped her in before she could react.

"Now, this will only pinch a little…." Dot started up a chain saw and swung it toward Val's head, making the poor girl scream in terror. She wiggled out of the straps in the chair and grabbed her gun.

"You people are insane! Ridding the world of you will make everyone better." She lifted the gun up and aimed it at them. "Now hold still and I promise not to hurt you."

And so of course, the Warners did the exact opposite, jumping around and hopping out of bushes and cartwheeling around buildings. Val watched them, her eyes going in every direction as she tried to follow their movements.

"I said hold still!"

Wakko popped up behind her and took the gun, swallowing it in one bite.

Val gaped in horror as he burped bullets at her, making her drop to the ground.

"Are you CRAZY?! That was a DIP gun!" she covered herself for fear of being hit.

The Warners froze and Yakko and Dot ran over to their brother.

"Wak?! Are you okay?"

"Maybe we should take him to a hospital!"

Wakko grinned. "Relax guys I'm fine." He belched one last time and sighed. "I can eat anything."

Val got up onto shaky feet and glared at the Warners. "You people ruined my life and I will NOT leave this spot until I do my job!" she continued hurling insults and threats at the oldest and youngest Warner, not noticing the green color that the middle Warner was turning.

"Maybe I'm not so fine…." Wakko rubbed his gurgling tummy as he swayed on his feet. Val turned around to face him and was granted with the kind of gag that wasn't all that funny.

Wakko threw up all over Val, showering her with the pancakes Dot had made that morning and the gun he had swallowed, still fully intact. Val just stood there in horrified silence, her eyes twitching slightly.

"I'm going home now." She turned stiffly and walked out of the studio.

Yakko hugged Wakko. "You okay bro?"

"Yeah. I've kinda felt funny since I ate those pancakes this morning. But now I feel all better."

Yakko paused and laughed. "The kid swallows DIP but the thing that really gets him is Dot's horrible cooking. This is too funny." He fell over laughing and Dot scowled.

"My cooking isn't THAT bad!"

…

After Val got back to the house and confessed her failure, she was granted with a slap from the yard stick and a one way ticket to her cage. After a little while Jenkins came over and slipped a bucket through the basement window filled with soap and other toiletries for her to wash up in after that terrible thing had happened.

After washing up, Val carefully opened her taped up diary and began to write:

_They might think they've outsmarted me but I'm far from done with them. I'll be back and next time I'll be smarter and faster and meaner. I won't let them get me again. _

**And that is all for today. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I plan to update again on Wednesday. Thanks for being so awesome and reviewing. I just can't get over how happy I was to see reviews so quickly after not updating for so long. It makes me feel great to know that you all care enough. So thank you again and I hope to see reviews again. (Not that I'm being greedy or anything haha) I just love to hear from you guys and to know what you think. Again I'm really sorry for taking so long to update this. I'm sorry. That's all for now. See ya again Wednesday!**


	11. Operation: Monster Part 1

** Hello everyone. Let me just get started by saying I am SO SORRY! I wanted to get this update up Wednesday but something kinda serious came up. I promise I didn't mean to be a jerk. Thanks for understanding and if you don't then….well I'm not sure what else to do. Thanks to KaylaMicael, A Scribbler, shannon23, and frumouttamimind for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are, as always, the bestest reviewers ever! **

Operation: Val Chapter 11

Dot POV

_I officially love my smelly brother even more now! Not that I would ever tell him that of course…but oh my glob how could someone not love Wakko after he threw up on my most ugly and stupid enemy. I mean seriously, what was she thinking?! That she was going to storm into the studio waving a gun like she was some kind of new Rambo movie and shoot us up?! Puh-LEASE! We're the WARNERS! The undefeatable, irreplaceable, always-imitated-but-never-duplicated Warners of the Warner studio! Okay so enough stating of the obvious; what happened after we all laughed until we almost peed our pants went kind of like this…_

"Oh am I glad she's gone! Now there won't be anyone here to disturb Dot's absolute cuteness!" Yakko smiled and turned to Dot.

"Now fair princess and most wonderful sister in the whole wide world, what would you like to do?" he got down on his hands and knees, Wakko following.

"Yes we'll do whatever you want. I will gladly throw up on that nasty, ugly girl again if you'd like. Or I'll even take a bath!"

Dot smirked, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Weeelll….I guess you two can worship me."

"Oh you are so generous fair princess!" Yakko bowed and kissed her puppy-like feet. Wakko nodded, his tongue sticking out.

"Yeah! You're the best!"

…_Okay that's enough! Dot that is NOT how it happened!_

_Sure it was! You just don't remember because you were so hypnotized by my cuteness._

_This is why I tell the stories. Time for my POV…_

Yakko POV

_Okay so this is how it REALLY went: _

So redhead girl just got spewed on by my brother (HILARIOUS!) and then she left all huffy and smelling like Dot's pancakes. We waited until she left and then in the comical fashion we generally do things, we started laughing hysterically in unison. After the initial hiccupping and giggling fit ended, we got back to our usual rest of the day schedule. It was what happened the NEXT day that is more interesting so we'll just fast forward to the then…

The next day…

Normal POV

_I've got it! I've found the pattern!_

Val jumped up from the bottom of her cage, currently lined with blueprints and notes similar to those used by the classic Wile E. Coyote. She ran to her cage door, picking the lock without thinking a thing of it, and then ran up the basement stairs, skipping every other stair before she ran out into the living room and looking around, confused as to why it was so dark upstairs.

_It can't still be nighttime…_but despite her initial thoughts, she glanced at the living room clock and saw that it was indeed, only 4 o'clock. She frowned and stamped her feet.

"Great! Now what?!" she paused, thinking.

…

Dr. Thorndill was sound asleep, curled up in his bed hugging his stuffed pet monkey secretly named Mr. Wiggins to the doctor but clearly non-existent to the rest of the world. His bedroom was large and generic, consisting of an iron bed, a small dresser, and a dark red throw rug. No one happening to see this room would think it belonged to a mad man. Well, the mad man in question was in a deep dreamless sleep when he was rudely snapped awake by a blaring siren. He fumbled for the switch to his bedside lamp, nearly falling out of his bed in the process. The siren grew louder and louder and in his delirious sleep-filled mind, the doctor thought for sure that this siren was one of his unspeakable failed experiments, back for the revenge that it so desperately craved.

Finally finding the light switch, Dr. Thorndill filled the room with light, his hands clamped over his ears as Val burst into the room, driving a fire truck as she, of course, played the siren. He leapt out of his bed, quickly stuffed Mr. Wiggins under the blankets and then turned to his latest creation with a face of pure horror and disgust.

"What in the BLASTED HELL do you think you are DOING?!" he pulled her out of the fire truck and shook her like a rag doll, rage boiling in his eyes. Val beamed, completely unaffected by his abuse to her skinny toon body.

"I've finished my plans dad! Those Warners are as good as dead!" She held up her blueprints that she had carefully sketched and plotted all night. Without even looking at them, Dr. Thorndill grabbed the blueprints out of her hands and threw them aside.

"Now you listen to me you….you THING! I plan what you will do to the Warners. You are the monster that takes care of the job. Understood?" He didn't realize his mistake until after he had finished speaking and his face immediately paled.

"….Monster? B-but THEY'RE the monsters dad! Why did you call me a monster?" She frowned, confused and a tad bit hurt. He coughed awkwardly, looking around as if he was hoping that the answer would just magically appear in his non-assuming bedroom.

"You're not a monster my dear…" his panicked expression slowly reverted back to his calm smile as the plan came to him.

"…But you WILL be…."

**Okay I know this ended really fast and it's a really short chapter but that's because I decided to save the good stuff for tomorrow. And YES I will be updating tomorrow. At least, I promise I will really really really REALLY try for you guys. Oh, and if you didn't notice, I decided to try some different styles of writing for this chapter with the multiple POV switches. Do you like? Or does it confuse you guys? I myself find it a tad confuzzling but I enjoyed writing it so give your input so I can know for sure what to do next time. Thanks and again, I am so sorry for taking so long and then leaving you all with such a short update. I hope ya don't hate me too much. **


	12. Operation Deception Monster part 2

** Hi everyone! I promised anther update today and gosh darn I'm gonna give you guys one! This update will be a little different again with multiple POV's and many Warner-like moments of humor. Thanks to KaylaMicael for feedback on the POV's. Her fic, 'Shadows of the Past' is absolutely AWESOME so if anyone reading this hasn't checked it out already they should go read! And make sure to read her other great fics while you're at it! So thank you KaylaMicael and shannon22 and weirdsib for reviewing. Enjoy!**

Operation: Val Chapter 12

Val POV

_Gosh this thing itches…and I can't see a THING! But if it'll get rid of the Warners then I'm not complaining. Here I come Warners! Mwahahaha-GACK! Just swallowed a bug…_

Normal POV

At the Warner household….

"Alright hold it steady…" Wakko looked down at his sibs from his teetering 20 foot ladder. After stumbling slightly, he looked back at the project at hand. In front of him was his day's prize project: a card tower replica of the Empire State Building. It had taken him a whole four hours to complete and was definitely beautiful. It sure would have been a shame if something were to knock it over…

"Shut up narrator." Wakko scowled and then continued to work while his sibs held the ladder from below, quickly getting bored.

"We should use this thing to reenact King Kong." Yakko nudged his sister with a smirk. Dot pulled out two model airplanes and controllers to play with.

"You just read my mind."

They ran away from the ladder and set the planes on the kitchen table. Yakko marched in front of the twin planes, dressed in a general's suit.

"Men, I can't promise that you will all make it out alive. In fact, I doubt any of you will. But you'll fight anyways because well, you're toys and you don't exist to anything but what we tell you to. So get out there and stop us from being bored!" he quickly ran over to his remote while Dot grabbed her own remote and they started up their engines.

Wakko, alone and lost in his work, didn't notice his sibs leave or the fact that the tower door was opening slowly. He continued stacking as he climbed up further and further, lost in the world of playing cards and large skyscrapers.

What came next went along these lines:

Yakko and Dot ran into the living room with their remotes, the planes flying over their heads and going up around Wakko's head as he jumped back in surprise, stumbling on the ladder. At the same time, the front door swung open in a big rush, sending a gust of wind in and blowing Wakko's tower over. Wakko, who had just been in utter relief that his tower hadn't knocked over from the planes, froze up, his ears drooping in sadness and then twitching in anger as he looked down at what had let itself in.

A giant bed sheet on stilts wobbled into the room, a big scary monster mask on its face.

"Grrr! I'm a monster! You should be scared and stuff uh, ROAR!" it stumbled and then fell over. Wakko hopped down and glanced at his siblings who were trying to hide the planes behind each other's backs.

"We're sorry Wak. We didn't mean to mess up the card castle." Dot looked down at her feet shamefully. Wakko smiled.

"You guys didn't do it. This psycho did." He pointed to the pile of sheets and stilts trying to stand up and failing miserably. Yakko raised a brow.

"I didn't know it was Halloween yet…" He walked over and pulled the sheet up, giving them all a view of Val trying desperately to untangle her stilts. She grumbled something nasty then blinked when she realized her cover was blown. Looking around at all of the Warners, she coughed awkwardly, glancing down.

"Well….this is awkward…"

The Warners looked at each other and exchanged a very comical and wicked smile before turning back to Val whose ears flattened against her head.

"Uh oh…."

Later that day…

"WHAT is taking her so long Jenkins?! She should have been done and back here by now!" Dr. Thorndill tapped his fingers against the arm rest of his straight back chair and Jenkins watched him warily.

"Well perhaps the disguise didn't work…." He looked away, remembering how ridiculous she had appeared as she stumbled out the door on her stilts, shouting words of vengeance and death for the Warners. He had to bite his tongue to hold back the ridiculous snicker that built up from seeing a bed sheet and a mask on the scrawny red head. She looked absolutely well….STUPID! But that wasn't up to Jenkins to say and he was up for making the doctor angry with him.

Dr. Thorndill go up as if to say something and was cut off by a flaming ball of bright red shooting through his living room wall. After a moment's pause, he got up and limped over to the hole in the wall. Just as he reached it, Val popped up, her hair smoking slightly and covered in plaster.

"They shot me OUT OF A CANNON! That stupid kid with the hat got mad at me because I knocked down his card castle. Who shoots people of out cannons because of a friggin' card castle?!" Se huffed as she stood up.

"Oh yeah and by the way, the monster costume sucked. They knew it was me instantly."

Dr. Thorndill blinked at that, clearly taken aback. "Huh…I thought for sure that disguise would work. Well then we'll just have to move on to plan B."

Val smiled sweetly. "Or we can use MY plan…."

"Right, plan B it is!"

Val POV

_And so that was how the next few weeks were spent. I went all the way from plan B to plan Z, all with similar results. I was shot out of cannons, squished by giant shoes, hugged by Barney look-alikes, flattened by steam rollers, and drowned in every flavor of pie known to man and several flavors of pie known to alien life forms. It wasn't until dad was out of plans that he finally started to see things my way. And so, Operation: Deception is underway. I can only hope that I have the abilities to fool these three once and for all. _

_Your little maniacal genius, _

_Val_

Normal POV

Later than night….

"HELP! Oh god someone please help!" Val stumbled, crying as she dragged herself across the dark and vacant lot toward the tower. She screamed as if someone had attacked her and then took her arm, bending it backwards until it looked broken, a benefit from being a toon. She had already smeared fake blood on her face in certain areas to give the impression of gashes and cuts still fresh from a fight and just before she heard the tower door open and voices calling down, she pressed her finger against her ear where a small microchip was placed.

"Step one is underway. Over and out."

Dr. Thorndill's voice came back. "Copy that. Respond with further info when available."

Val didn't respond because the voices of three young toons were drifting closer as they hopped off the water tower rail. Three pairs of curious eyes looked on as Val curled into a ball, sobbing, as she wiped at the blood on her face weakly.

"Please….please helps….h-he beat me. I-it hurts….Please…."

**And that's it for now. I feel pretty happy about what is to come and I hope you will be too. Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	13. Sleepovers!

**HEY EVERYONE! Guess what? I'm back! YAYY! I would like to make a huge apology to everyone that has waited so gosh long for this to be posted. I've been lazy and I feel bad. But today it ends. I won't be able to post as frequently as before but I plan to at least post once a week if possible. Thanks for understanding and thank you to weirdsib, frumouttamimind, A Scribbler, pretty ragdoll, shannon23, Kaity The Chameleon, Anonymous, mwang, Fates My Bitch, and Ronicarai for reviewing my story and being to kind. Now on to the story!**

Operation: Val Chapter 13

"Hey guys…I think she's broken." Wakko tilted his head at the sobbing red head on the ground in front of them. Yakko and Dot exchanged a glance before walking over to Val. Yakko sat down cross-legged next to her as Val whimpered and shook uncontrollably.

He poked her shoulder. "Whatcha doin'?"

She whimpered again. "S-sobbing in pain…"

"Ah…." Yakko got up and looked at his sister as she laughed harshly, her arms crossed in a cute and defiant stance.

"Are you kidding me? This is so FAKE! If anyone here knows anything about fake crying it would be me."

Yakko and Wakko nodded. "She has a point. And besides, you're a toon. How could you possibly get beat up anyways?"

Val looked up at them then, the tears making the blood on her face run down. "Not every toon is as great as you are you know. Some of us have malfunctions, some of us are weaker. Not like you guys though….y-you're high quality." _That's right, plead to their cockiness. Make them think they are best._ The voice in her head sounded a lot like her fathers.

Wakko puffed up at being called high quality and Yakko smirked while even Dot glanced at her from over her shoulder, finding it impossible to resist a compliment.

"Well duh we're high quality! We're Warners!" Dot grinned then blinked and turned around scowling. "BUT I STILL HATE YOU!"

Val, who was feeling braver now that she had their attention, continued on with what she had learned. _Pink girl likes being flattered. Check. Slacks guy likes flirting, or at least a girl's attention…_

She got up on shaky legs and stumbled forward, falling into Yakko's arms. "Oops!" she blinked in fake surprise as she looked at him, making herself look like she was blushing.

Yakko blinked and then grinned, dipping her. "Well helloooooo horribly beaten red head. Tell me where it hurts…"

Val looked up at him, making her eyes go soft and innocent. "Everywhere…." She took his hand gently as she pulled away, making her seem shy and interested. She glanced at him as his tail wagged, a smirk placed easily on his face. _Perfect. Now on to the last one._ She looked at Wakko. _Innocent kindness…_

"I-I want to apologize…for everything. I was mean and ugly and nasty-"

"THAT's for sure…" Dot grumbled.

"-and I want to make you forgive me. But I can't. I wanna make you all like me….but I can't. M-my dad made me do all those things to you guys. I never wanted to hurt anyone, honest. I just wanted to make friends." She sniffled as she looked at Wakko.

"I'm sorry I knocked over your card castle…it was r-really pretty." She sat down on the ground and looked at her furry feet.

Wakko blinked, his tongue sticking out in consideration. Then he pulled a box of tissues from his hat and gave them to her.

"We forgive you."

Yakko nodded, smirking. "You can come live with us if you want."

Dot turned, gaping at the two. "WHAT?! Are you outta your minds?!"

Yakko pulled his seething sibling aside and grinned. "Relax Dot. We'll let the little monster stay with us for a few days so we can mess with her. And then she'll be running for the hills."

Dot beamed instantly. "You don't believe her either?"

Yakko shook his head. "Nah. Are you kidding? She seriously needs some acting lessons if she wants to catch me off guard. Even then…you know my razor wit. Let's give her the weekend of her life…"

They turned back to Wakko and Val who were watching with interest. Dot beamed.

"Welcome to the Warner household! You can share my room!" she grabbed Val's wrist and toon zoomed her up the tower ladder and inside to her bedroom. Outside Yakko was smirking and Wakko just grinned, oblivious.

"She seems really nice Yakko."

Yakko looked at his sibling with a roll of his eyes. "Come on it's getting late Wak. All little Warners need to get some sleep so that they can be even more mischievous in the morning." He and Wakko went up the ladder and into the tower, greeted with the sounds of a chainsaw and very cute laughter.

"Looks like Dot's got our little guest all nice and snuggled in. How sweet…" Yakko strolled into Dot's room where the little princess had Val tied up in a chair, ready to give her a 'haircut'.

Val squirmed as Dot dug through her instruments of torture, looking for the best way to rid Val of her split ends. Yakko cleared his throat.

"Sister-sibling, it's so sweet that you want to freshen up our guest but I think she must be a bit tired wouldn't you agreed? Let's give her a night to rest up from that awful fight huh?" he untied Val as she scrambled out of the chair, her eyes wide with fright.

Yakko snapped his fingers and Dot's pink bed became a bunk bed. "There. All set. Sweet dreams ladies." He waved bye to Dot and gave Val a wink as she internally shuddered.

Wakko watched on with a state of confusion. _Yakko sure is acting awfully friendly toward her. He never likes guests…_ of course, he didn't know about the plan.

Shrugging it off, Wakko went to his own room and fell on top of his toy and food covered bed, falling right to sleep.

Val shakily got into the bed as everyone around her went to their own rooms and beds, the whole tower falling freakishly silent after the chaos it had just been in. She laid there, staring up at the ceiling from the top bunk, and listening to Dot's quiet little snores from beneath her. _I have to contact dad he's sure to be worried about me…._ She reached to switch on the chip and paused, listening to Dot's snores. _If she wakes up, I'll be busted. I need to go someplace quieter…_

Silently, she hopped out of the bed and tiptoed out of the room in the dark, feeling her way toward the living room. She tripped and stumbled over about five different obstacles she had been sure weren't there before and finally was greeted with the warm cushioning of a couch.

She sat down in the pitch black and reached for her microchip…

"Hello." A voice breathed in her ear. Val screamed in surprise as she fell from the couch and to the floor, hitting her head on the coffee table. A lamp came on and she squinted as her eyes adjusted to the brightness, seeing that the oldest Warner was standing there in his pajamas, one brow raised.

"Need something…?" he hopped onto the couch and blinked at her. Val shook her head.

"No I uh….couldn't sleep." She got up and looked around awkwardly. "Sorry I'll go back to bed-"

He grabbed her hand, a smooth grin on his face. "Hey what's the rush? Let's just take this time to get to know each other hm?" he pulled her down to next to him so that she was sitting very, _very _close. Val blinked and shifted in discomfort. _Crap….okay just play along…he's just fooling with you._

She looked up at him softly, fighting the urge to shift away. "What did you wanna talk about?"

Yakko grinned, tracing a finger up and down her arm as he held her hand. "Oh….things. Like what you like, who you like….anything really." He leaned closer and she shifted away slightly. He smirked. _She's cracking already? Aw and here I was hoping for a challenge. _

Just as she was turning to get up Yakko yanked her down onto his lap, holding her close with one hand while the other played with her hair. "Leaving so soon?"

"N-n-no…I mean, it's getting late so…" Val was actually blushing now, obviously not used to contact like this.

Yakko pressed a finger to her lips, smirking. _She hasn't run yet….girl must REALLY want something from us. Now to finish her off…._ He dipped her back so she was pressed against the couch and he was on top.

"You let me know if there's anything I can do for you..." He let his lips brush against her ear as he whispered, hands sliding down to her hips.

Val squirmed, not able to take it anymore. She kicked him off her and sprinted back to the bedroom where she sat on the bunk bed, disinfecting her fur for two hours. _EW EW EW EW EW EW!_

Yakko beamed as he strolled back to his room, content at having done his part. "Now all Dot has to do is be herself for a couple hours tomorrow and that monster's as good as gone." He snuggled into bed happily and fell right to sleep with dreams of swim suit models filling his blissful mind.

**That's all for now folks! Thanks for reading and I hope you review. BYE!**


	14. Time to Tour

**Hi! Guess who's back for more?**

_**Oh gee, is it the psycho writer?**_

**YES! Now shut up! Great to be back and thank you to KaylaMicael, A Scribbler, weirdsib, xBrianna123x, frumouttamimind, shannon23, and mwang for reviewing. You guys are so awesome! **

Operation: Val Chapter 14

It was a beautiful, peaceful morning. The sun was shining, the birds chirping, everything was just so pea-

"_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaake uuuuuuuup!" _

Val fell from the top bunk at the sound of a mega phone ringing in her ear, crashing down to the floor below in a daze before looking up into the white face of a clown-puppy girl, a smile fixed proudly on her face.

"Mornin'! Did ya sleep well?" Dot bounced out of bed and grinned. Val rubbed at her eyes as the youngest Warner ran around her in circles getting her clothes together.

"Ugh…..what time is it?"

"Time to get up silly billy willy jilly!" Dot was practically yelling in her ear, making Val cringe as she looked up at the clock on the bed side table: five- thirty am.

_Five-thirty?! Is she freakin kidding me?! _Val got up shakily and yawned. After the little incident last night trying to call her dad and after the thorough scrubbing she gave her coat to rid it of that disgusting Warner's hand germs, it was at least 2 o' clock. And now she was up at 5?!

"Why are we up so early?" Val watched Dot dig through the clothes in her closet, the picture of joy in the morning as she sang a cheery tune very similar to one that a Disney princess might sing to woodland animals. Almost on cue, a family of rats popped out of the toilet and sang in harmony with Dot's melody.

Dot looked up at Val. "We always get up this early silly. Actually, we slept in!" _More like the opposite…._ Dot had this all planned out since before they went to bed last night. If this monster was going to be sharing a room with her, she was going to have to go through hell and back. And what better way than by waking up early.

"Now come on silly we have to do our morning exercises!"

After meeting up with one extra peppy Yakko and a very sleepy Wakko, they all climbed onto the tower roof.

Val looked down at the quiet lot below. "Tell me again how jumping off the tower is a morning exercise…?"

Yakko beamed. "Well cause when you fall you'll scream and that strengthens your uh…laraxical vocal muscles!"

Val eyed him suspiciously. "I've never heard of laraxical muscles…"

Yakko grinned. "Sure ya have! They're located right next to the floosenhack sack! Now go strengthen that larax!" he pushed Val off the roof and Dot laughed.

"Laraxical muscle? Floosenhack sack? Way to go Dr. Seuss!"

Wakko rubbed at his eyes as he sat next to his brother. "I wanna go back to bed guys. Why'd we hafta wake up so early?"

Yakko and Dot exchanged a look. "Wakko…"

"Hey! You guys coming or what?!" Val waved from down below as she sat on the pavement, unharmed.

Yakko and Dot looked at each other and shrugged before hopping down, pulling Wakko with them as he snored, already fast asleep.

Val was smiling as she looked at them. "You're right, my laraxical muscles feel toned and pumped! What's next?"

Dot frowned for a second, her mind whirring. Of course, in the time it took for her start forming a plan, her fast talking older brother was already leading Val toward the psychiatry building, pulling Wakko's sleeping body behind him by his tail.

"You just haven't lived until you've met our good friend Scratchy!"

Dot popped out of Val's shirt, sitting on her head. "Yeah we have a therapist! He makes the people in my head feel smart!"

Val cringed, tugging at her shirt. _I know what they're doing…like they think that I'm going to give up and run home because they're insane. I already KNOW they're crazy! _

"No kidding? The people in my head could really use a good pep talk, they've been feeling sad lately." She grinned at Dot then at Yakko who blinked at her, partially bewildered.

"Well what are we waiting for? Come on!" Val ran ahead, making Dot fall off her head as they followed her to visit their favorite P-psychologist.

…

"Mizz Nurse could ju schedule ze appointment vith Mr. Stalone for next veek? I haf to pencil in another appointment vith…" he shuddered. "…the Warners."

Hello Nurse looked up from reapplying her lipstick and got up, clicking over to the phone in her dainty heels.

"Certainly Doctor."

The doctor sighed from his chair. Now _this_ was the life. Early mornings were always so quiet on the lot. There was no bustling celebrities, no photo snapping tourists, and best of all, no Warners! Those monkeys didn't wake up until at least 2 in the afternoon and by then the doctor had had enough coffee to be partially ready for them. Obviously it was impossible for one to be completely prepared, those kids could do anything, be anywhere. Thankfully he had these peaceful mornings to look forward to…

"Hi there handsome you look so cute with those tired little lines under your eyes in the morning!" Dot jumped into Scratchansniff's arms, giving his nose a dainty peck.

Scratchy dropped her as he started to cry. _I suppose dat is vat I get for not expecting it no? _

Yakko grinned, holding Wakko as he snored. "Morning Scratchy! We decided to mix up the schedule today and come see you bright and early. Aren't you lucky?"

Val watched Scratchansniff drop into his chair with an exhausted sigh. "Vat does ju vant now? Your appointment is not until 4 in ze afternoon jah?"

Wakko, now awake, nodded. "Jah! But we wanted you to meet our new friend!" the Warners all pulled back a red curtain, revealing Val as she studied the stone replica of Scratchansniff's head that was sitting on his desk.

"Nice bust!"

Yakko grinned, jumping right into routine. "G'night Everybody!"

Scratchansniff studied Val's scrawny figure, her black fur, white clown-mask face, and beady eyes. "Zey are multiplying! L-like rabbits! NURSE! NURSE REMOVE THEM!"

"A-a little busy doctor…." Her breathy voice called from the other room and it was noted that the two brothers were gone.

Val blinked and followed Dot into the nurse's office. Yakko was sitting across from the nurse at an Italian dinner setting, the poor voluptuous blonde tied to the seat with rope. Wakko was in her lap, snuggling her as he sighed.

Val smirked as Yakko gave the nurse a big toon kiss. _So he's a player…interesting. I bet that would be just the type to get freaked if a girl were to….reciprocate._ She stored the info away and elbowed Dot, still smirking.

"They act like this with every girl they see?"

Dot grinned. "Pretty much. More so if the girl is blond and…."well equipped'."

"Sounds like your brothers need a leash…and maybe a slight sedative."

They laughed and Dot grinned before looking at Val and stopping instantly.

"Yeah…well we've got lots more stuff to do so let's grab the idiots and shove off!" she smashed Yakko over the head with a frying pan and then Wakko, making them both drop like rocks.

Val grinned and followed the little Warner out as she dragged her two KOed brothers behind her. _This is pretty fun. They'll have to do a lot better if they plan to really mess with me…_

….

After getting a grand tour of the entire lot and all of its workers, the group went back up to the tower as dusk fell.

Val smiled. "You guys sure know how to live! Celebrities, friends, the VIEW!" Val gestured from the ladder to all of the lot and beyond, lit up in all of its Burbank glory, brighter than the fourth of July.

Wakko nodded, grinning at her as they made their way up. "Yeah it's faboo! So you like it?"

Val laughed, throwing her head back as she hopped up and over the railing. "I love it! This was really fun. You are all really nice to let me see this." She grinned and waved goodnight before walking into her shared room and closing the door.

Yakko went to the kitchen and Dot followed him. "Well?!"

He raised a brow. "Well…?"

"When are we gonna give her the heave-ho?! I'm sick of waiting!" Dot pouted and Yakko patted the flower on her head.

"Relax sib, today was only a test to set off the Big Plan!"

Dot's eyes lit up in glee. "Big Plan? What is it?"

_I'll let you know when I figure it out…_ "Oh it's a surprise." Yakko smirked as Dot gave him a hug.

"I can't wait. I was afraid you were giving up."

Yakko laughed. "Please! Me? You're talking to the guy who chased Scarlet Johanson for 17 blocks to get her phone number. This will be over in a matter of days, trust me."

Dot grinned and left, leaving her brother wracking his brains for a fantastic plan.

Meanwhile, Val was in the bathroom, talking to her dad. She learned from before that it was best to not wait for nighttime.

"Okay Dad, they're trying to ward me off, so far failing miserably. I think I'm breaking the youngest and I have a plan for the oldest. The one with the hat remains a mystery but I bet a little more studying can get me into his head. As for now, I continue winning their trust."

"Got it. You are doing quite well V. A. L. Once this is over, you will definitely be rewarded."

Val beamed, her tail wagging from the praise as her eyes sparkled. "Thank you daddy t-that means a lot to m-"

"-Enough. Do you want to get caught?!"

Val clapped a hand over her mouth. "No."

"Then leave and only contact me when you get something important got it?"

"Yes dad…" Val sighed and hung up before getting up and resting her hand on the bathroom handle, listening to crashing, laughing, sword fights, and tap music before taking a deep breath and walking out into the chaos awaiting her.

**There you have it! I hope you all liked and I hope you review as well. Have a grrrrreat day!**


	15. The Breakfast Bunch!

**Hello my pretties! Sorry about the delay but finals are a KILLER! Anyways, thanks for the patience, it shall not go unrewarded! Thanks to A Scribbler, shannon23, KaylaMicael, frumouttamimind, and weirdsib for all your awesomeness and reviews! **

**Yakko: **_**Well isn't this just….peppy?**_

**Dot: **_**Yeah it's sickening…*skips into meadow of flowers and singings the 'I'm Cute' song***_

**Wakko: *gagging* **_**This is gettin' awful…BACK TO THE PLOT!**_

Operation Val Chapter 15

"_Good mooooorning DOOOOOT!" _

"AHHH!" Dot sat up and hit her head on the bunk above her. She looked over and what greeted her was enough to make the youngest Warner scream again. Val hung upside down from the top bunk, her face uncomfortably close while an equally uncomfortable grin was spread on her face.

"Did you sleep well?" she hopped down and stood, fully dressed and wide awake. Dot blinked slowly then glanced at the clock, squinting in the dark: 4:30 am. _What. The. Hell?_

"Why are you waking me up…at 4 O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING?!"

"Technically it's 4:30 my silly Warner friend." Val was rummaging through Dot's drawers, seeking for something that wasn't a shade of pink.

"Wha- why are you IN MY STUFF?!" Dot jumped up and grabbed Val's hand, yanking her away. Val pulled her hand back easily, grinning.

"Oh I was just admiring your sense of…unique style. Do you always wear pink?"

"GET OUT!" Dot shoved her out of the room, locking the door tight behind her. Val snickered in the dark hallway, knowing she would have to work extra hard to win Dot over again but for the moment, was decidedly happy with her little form of revenge.

"And now, on to breakfast." She strolled into the kitchen and blinked when she saw the Warner boy with the hat stuck in the fridge, rummaging around and knocking bottles over. She shifted closer hesitantly, honestly not too sure what this particular Warner would do when she spoke to him. Compared to the loser in slacks and the pink snob, she had NO experience with Wakko's reactions to things, especially not at nearly 5 in the morning.

"Um….hey there." Val grinned softly. Wakko got out of the fridge and slowly turned, resembling the physical droopiness of a slug. Val studied him, noting his eyes still closed and the quiet snores coming from his throat. Wakko turned back around, pulled a two foot sandwich from the fridge, and swallowed it whole before turning and going back to bed, the door to the fridge left wide open.

_He….sleep-eats? Huh. This family is more freakish the longer I stay here… _

Val shrugged it off and went into the fridge, digging past a variety of items (some not exactly put under the category of 'edible') and finally found half a carton of eggs and a pack of bacon. After checking to make sure the bacon wasn't rotten or made of rubber like the plastic ham steak she had found, she set to work.

…_What's that sound….? It's coming from the kitchen I think. Oh no I hope Dot isn't trying to cook again. I don't think I can even look at her pancakes without throwing up again! _ Wakko hid under his pillow and tried to go back to sleep, only to be jolted awake by the most wonderful sound ever. The soft hiss of sizzling bacon…

…Val whistled as she buttered toast and jumped when she was tapped on the back. She turned, looking down at Wakko, a big happy grin on his face.

"Are you making breakfast?!" It was noted that his tail was wagging like a dog who was being scratched on his favorite tickle spot. Val blinked then laughed.

"No I'm square dancing with an octopus. Of course I am! Now sit down and you can get first dibs before your siblings wake up."

Wakko was already seated before she had finished speaking, jumping up and down in his seat. Val rolled her eyes and dumped a heaping pile of scrambled eggs and bacon onto his plate, nearly getting her hand taken off as he gulped it down.

"Sheesh aren't you still full from that sandwich?"

Wakko paused mid-bite and looked at Val. "What sandwich?"

Val hesitated then shook her head. "Never mind." She turned as the other two Warners made their way in, groggy and cranky. Val smirked at Dot's dark scowl and quickly disguised it as a smile.

"Ready to eat? I thought that since you guys have been cool enough to let me stay here for a while, I might be cool enough to make you breakfast."

Yakko grinned, sitting down. "Oh you're definitely cool enough." He winked at Val as she passed him toast. Val smoothly responded with a flirty wink of her own, moving on to Dot's plate as Yakko blinked and shrugged.

Dot crossed her arms as Val handed her a plate. "It is good?"

Yakko and Wakko gave simultaneous thumbs up as they stuffed their faces. Dot rolled her eyes at her disgusting brothers and looked down at her own plate of eggs, glaring at the ketchup smiley face Val had put on top. She grabbed the ketchup bottle and proceeded to give mister smiley face a very gory and condiment infused demise.

Val sat down and started to eat, looking up as Yakko stood, holding his glass of milk. "Ehhhhh this is great but I'm gonna get some orange juice. This lactose'll kill me." He whistled and left, Val smirking. _Time for revenge part two…_

She got up, holding some dirty dishes. "I'll be right back. You two just keep stuffing our faces." She smiled a Wakko nodded and Dot just scowled darker. She walked into the kitchen, seeing Yakko dig through the fridge. She dumped the plates in the sink and turned around slowly, smirking.

"Hey Yakko…"

He waved from in the depths of the fridge, climbing out with the bottle of juice and dressed in hiker's garb. "Man what a journey. One of these years I'll clean this thing out….maybe." he set the juice down and was greeted with a gloved hand on top of his own. He looked at Val who was suddenly beside him, still smirking.

"Well hi there." Yakko smirked back, grabbing her hand and pulling her close. Val, expecting this, looped her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer.

"Hi…..did you sleep well?" she lightly traced a finger up and down his chest, ruffling his fur. Yakko blinked, leaning away slightly.

"Yeah…but it would have been better if you were there…." He smiled slyly, leaning back in. Val cringed and leaned away slightly.

Yakko smirked. _So that's what she's trying to do huh? Creep me out to get back at me. Well it's a nice idea in theory but she didn't take into account that I'm the best flirt ever. _

"So sexy, was that breakfast a special gift or can I expect it more?" he dipped her and smirked as she cringed then quickly recovered.

"Well if you're very good, you might get a special gift every morning…" she leaned in again, now growing irritated. _He hates this I know it! Why won't he just give up and leave?!_

"I'm glad. I like a woman who knows how to cook." He leaned closer until their noses touched. Val stroked his ears back and let her hand trail down the back of his neck.

"Oh then I'm sure you'll love me sweetheart."

"I already do darling…."

"That's good honeybunch."

"Yes it is _sugarlips._"

"Angel face."

"Sweetbee."

"CUTIE!"

"GORGEOUS!"

"_PRECIOUS LOVER FROM ABOVE!"_

"-Hey!"

Yakko and Val turned to see Dot and Wakko standing in the kitchen doorway, curious looks on their faces. Slowly, Yakko looked back to Val, seeing the ahem, 'awkward' position they were in. He had his hands on her small hips, clutching her tight while her arms were locked around him, one on his neck and the other tangled in his hair. She had noticed the same thing and she let go quickly, falling backwards on the floor.

"Um…."

Yakko blinked then grinned at his sibs, slipping back into his comfortable smirk. "You two look like you just saw a ghost and not two hormonal teenagers having a special moment in the kitchen." He grinned at Val as her face flooded with heat, partial rage, mostly humiliation. She stood up and glared.

"I'm gonna go…clean up the table." She stormed out and Wakko and Dot laughed, following. Yakko grinned and took a step to follow, pausing. _Hmm…that was actually pretty fun. We may have to 'flirt' again sometime. _He laughed to himself. If Val thought she was going to win with a pathetic acting routine like _that_, then she had another thing coming.

**Aaaand that it! I know it's short but this chapter is more for developing. I hope you liked and I hope you review! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Wakko

**Hi again! I'm back for more and I hope you're as excited as me. **

_**Nope.**_

**Val, no one asked you. Besides, this story is about you. Aren't you happy?**

_**No. You're making me look like a loser!**_

**Oh shut up. This thank you goes to KaylaMicael, , A Scribbler, frumouttamimind, weirdsib, and shannon23. Thank you! I love the comments in the reviews. You guys make me laugh! (But in a good way of course)**

Operation Val Chapter 16

_Dear Diary,_

_I have this all planned out now. It's taken longer than I wanted it to of course, but I'm determined. I'm going to get each of them away from the others and get on their good side, start getting them to trust me more. It's obvious they don't trust me at ALL yet but I haven't exactly been trying. It's hard not wanting to compete with them because they make everything seem like a game and I just wanna WIN dangit! I guess I have a bit of a competitive side hehe. Anyways, I'm gonna start with the middle Warner because he seems to be the one that I talk with less and therefore who hates me less. Once I get them all into my friendzone, I'll lure them down to dad's house and he can take it from there. Simple right? I can't wait!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Val_

Val looked over her diary entry and made a face at how mean it sounded. It really shouldn't sound so evil. After all, she was doing a deed. Those freaks were heartless, ruthless creeps! She knew that under their goofy grins and playful attitudes, they were the same demons that wrecked her room and tried to kill her dad. They had to be stopped.

…

Wakko was watching Don Knotts reruns and drinking a gallon of chocolate milk when he was asked by Val to go for a second tour of the studio. He couldn't really tell why she had wanted to anyways.

_Maybe she just thinks I'm hot. I mean, I DO look a lot like Yakko and she obviously likes him. _Wakko grinned at the thought, his tail wagging as he looked up at Val as they made their way down the tower rail. Val nodded to him, smiling.

"So, what do you like doing for fun? "

Wakko paused, thinking. "Usually we just like visiting our special friends. I like eating stuff too."

"So I noticed." Val laughed. "So there's nothing else you like doing?" she was trying to find something they could do together, something that could make him see her more as a trustworthy friend than as a simple roommate.

Wakko however, took it as something completely different. _She's sooo hitting on me right now! I always knew I was a lady magnet. _He looked up at Val, smirking slyly. Val blinked as they left the studio before facing forward again.

_I'm a little scared of what's going through his twisted mind right now. Just….smile and nod Val. Smile and nod…_

She turned to him and gave him an awkward grin, making Wakko beam.

_I nailed it! YES! _He hopped around her before looking around. "Hey where are we?" he blinked at the unfamiliar surroundings.

Val looked around and shrugged. "No clue. Burbank's a pretty big place. I guess we can just walk back the way we came…" she turned around and saw they had wandered around at least 5 corners while they talked.

"Crap."

…

Yakko whistled as he pulled the pizza from the oven with his tail, his hands busy trying to beat his old paddleball record. As he turned off the oven, the smell of melted cheese filled the tower. He grinned.

"Alright Wakko you can have the first-" he turned around, not seeing the Warner that usually greeted him whenever food was involved. "….slice."

Dot ran in, out of breath. "Wakko no way are you getting it all to yourself this time! I want some!"

Yakko smirked. "No need to waste your breath sister sib, you're first today."

Dot blinked, looking around the empty kitchen. "Where's Wakko? He has NEVER missed a lunch in his life!" she walked out and knocked on Wakko's door before throwing it open, a clothespin stuck firmly on her nose as she prepared herself for the stench.

"Wakko?! You wanna fight me for the pizza or not?!" She paused, looking around the trash pile of a room.

"Where IS he?!" she growled under her breath. She closed the door. _Maybe I should ask the monster if she's seen him. I don't trust her alone in my room anyways. _

Dot walked into her room and paused when she saw the top bunk empty and the rest of the room quiet.

"What the heck is going on?!" she walked out and into the kitchen. "Yakko, I think everyone went to a party or something and we didn't get invited." She pouted.

Yakko blinked and laughed. "Well if that were the case we'd have to crash it wouldn't we? What do you mean?"

"Well, Wakko's gone and the monster's gone too!"

Yakko hesitated. "They're both gone? Do you think they went somewhere?" He turned to Dot who had a very upset frown on her face.

"Why wouldn't they invite us?!"

Yakko frowned, his older brother senses kicking in. "I….don't know. But I'm gonna go look for them." He walked out of the kitchen, stuffing his paddleballs back into his pockets, and taking off his 'Kiss the Cook' apron before turning to Dot.

"I don't trust that girl and I don't like the thought of her taking him somewhere alone. You coming?"

"Oh yes." She pulled out her mallet. "I'm definitely coming along."

…

_This is a DISASTER! I take the kid for a simple walk to make friends with him and we end up lost in the heart of Burbank. Is it really THIS hard to make friends with people?! _

"Okay so we took a left at this street sign." Val pointed in the direction she was pretty sure they came from. Wakko shook his head, pointing in the opposite direction.

"It was this way. I remember 'cause of the old lady sitting on that bench gave me a piece of bread to eat." He toon-zoomed over to the elderly citizen, grinning as his tail wagged.

"Hi!"

The old woman squinted from through her milk bottle glasses. "Well hi there cute little puppy. It's nice to see you again." She rubbed his ears and he smiled, his tongue sticking out.

"Thank you miss nice lady! Can I have some more bread?"

She laughed and gave him a piece before sending him and Val on their way. Val watched him with odd fascination.

"How did you remember her from all the other people?!" She gestured to the thick crowds of bustling city folks. Wakko blinked and shrugged.

"I just remember people easy."

As they walked however, Val came to realize how much of an understatement that was. Not only did he remember everyone, he KNEW them, as if they were all good friends of his. Val watched him shake hands, give hugs and kisses, laugh and dance with people that didn't seem all that happy to see him. But he knew them all; every last person on the streets of Burbank was a friend in his eyes, even if he wasn't in theirs.

_But he's evil. That must be why they're so unhappy to see him. They know how evil he is. But…..why does he act so nice?_

Val was jolted from her thoughts when she saw Wakko wander too close to the edge of the sidewalk and toward the very busy traffic in the road…

…

_If that chick touched a hair on his head she's gonna become one of the biggest 'special friends' I've ever had…_ Yakko marched down the street, rolling up imaginary sleeves as he let his brother radar lead him to Wakko.

Just as he turned a corner, he spotted them. He saw Val first, her bright orange toon hair making her easily visible. Her mouth was slightly agape and her face was gray in terror as she reached out. That was when Yakko spotted Wakko, tripping off the sidewalk and falling onto the road, an easy speed bump for the oncoming red Ferrari that was never going to slow down. No of course not, why WOULD the guy slow down for a toon? Toons were fine. But that was his brother, HIS BROTHER, and he was going to be squished like a bug….

"WAKKO!" he sprinted toward his baby brother, hearing Dot call out behind him.

…

_Wow head rush. Wait, why are people screaming?_ Wakko looked up, still sprawled on the pavement, and saw the red car, flying towards him. He closed his eyes, not having time to think of grabbing his gag bag. Suddenly, the sound of crushing metal roared in his ears and then….silence.

_Wait….am I knocked out? Last time I got knocked out was when I fell from that 40 story building in 1949….and that was waaaaay worse than this._ He risked opening an eye and saw bright orange in front of him.

_Huh?_

…

Val pried her hands off the front hood of the car, leaving the metal crushed and dented into the shape of her hands from where she had stopped the car dead. The driver jumped out, gaping at the damage.

"MY CAR! You ruined my car!"

Val turned to him, her hair aflame in rage and her teeth clenched tightly. "_EXCUSE ME?! YOU ALMOST HIT. A. KID! And you're sorry about your DAMN CAR?!_" she marched around to the driver's door, ripped off the side mirror, and smashed it through the windshield.

"Next time maybe you should stop texting all your little boyfriends and pay attention to the ROAD you greasy slob." Val shoved past the guy as he shouted at her, threatening at lawsuits and lawyers.

She looked for Wakko and saw him, with Yakko and Dot on the safety of the sidewalk. All three Warners were gaping at her and she blinked before realizing her hair was still on fire.

"Oops…" her hair went out and she blinked, looking around. "Um….sorry. I kinda get angry when people try to make kids into road kill…."

Wakko grinned instantly, jumping out of Yakko's arms. "FABOO!"

Yakko paused then his own stunned face broke into a happy grin. "You….wow." he laughed.

"I know where to go if we ever need to light our fireplace." He beamed and looked at Dot as she gave Val a careful look before marching back toward the studio.

Val looked at her then at the two Warner boys. "Thank you….for not freaking out." She grinned.

"Are you kiddin'? You saved me! I mean, I probably wouldn't have gotten more than a head bump for a couple minutes but that was real cool." He gave Val a big toon kiss on the cheek before hopping on home, the other two following.

Val blinked, stunned. _Why did I do that?! _ She wracked her brain for an answer and finally came upon one safe enough to accept. _My subconscious knew this was the only way to get them to trust me. I finally got that first step! Even when I'm not thinking, I'm truly a genius._ She grinned.

**AAAAAAnd t-th-th-th that's all folks. Thank you for reading and I hope you review! Until next time my pretties!**


	17. Yakko

**Greetings friends of fanfiction! Guess who's back for more?**

_**Is it-**_

**-On second thought, no guessing. Thanks to A Scribbler, KaylaMicael, frumouttamimind, and shannon23 for reviewing my past chapter! Love you guys!**

Operation Val Chapter 17

"Alright hungry Warner folks and Val, soup's on!" Yakko put the pizza down in the middle of the table. Val blinked.

"Soup? Looks more like pizza to me."

Yakko grinned, plopping down beside her and taking a slice. "Ever heard of expressions before Val? Or do they not teach those in hick country?"

Val looked at him. "Hick? What makes you think I'm a hick?!"

Yakko grinned and ruffled her ginger hair. "The red nest you got growing on your head, the lumberjack waltz you call a walk, the way you trashed a man's car. Isn't that what country folk do?"

Val's eye twitched. _I stand up for his brother and he insults me?! What the heck?! I was GONNA make him like me next but maybe I'll postpone that…for now. _

"Well Warner, there's nothing wrong with having a little muscle to flex." Val poked his arm, making it wiggle like a noodle. Yakko raised a brow, smirking.

"Oh are we back to the battle of wits already sweet cheeks? You gonna find your way into my lap again or shall we just skip ahead to the good stuff?" he leaned in and puckered his lips, smirking. Val poked his nose, pushing him away.

"Sorry I'm not interested in kissing scrawny, chicken-necked, city folk."

Dot looked up from her pizza. "Hey Chicken Boo would take offense to that." She grinned at Yakko who winked at her, giving the silent note that he had a plan and everything was all working according to his plans….as usual.

"So you admit you're a country chick? I always saw you as a perfect southern bell." Yakko grinned at Val.

"I could just picture you all dolled up in a pretty little dress and pigtails." He fiddled with her hair and nodded to Dot who took the cue and ran over, spin dressing her into a sundress while Yakko finished her braids. Val screamed and kicked him away before ripping the dress off, her old t-shirt and boy shorts underneath.

"Okay that's IT!" she jumped up, scowling at the oldest and youngest Warner.

Dot beamed. "Oh goodie! Does that mean you're gonna leave?"

"Oh no. Far from it, Dottie my dear." She grinned, turning her back on the cursing and shrieking youngest as she marched over to Yakko, a big smirk on his face. She looked up at him, having to stand on tiptoes to meet his eyes but doing it anyways.

"You disgust me for far more than just one reason. First, you're a disgusting pig. Of course, you knew that or else you wouldn't act the way you do."

"Well actua-"

"Shut up." Val slapped a hand over his mouth. "Second, because you are SO COMPLETELY full of yourself! You act like a little player don't you? You think you're real freakin' hot crap don'cha?! You parade around here in your yanked up slacks and your cheesy swagger and act like you're the sexiest thing to hit Hollywood since Orlando Bloom. But in reality, your fashion choices are queer, you don't even wear a SHIRT for god's sake and it's not like there's anything to look at!You don't have abs or anything. In fact, you're so scrawny you could be mistaken for someone with an eating disorder. And your VOICE! Ugh don't even get me STARTED on how nasally you sound! And, let me just ask here, how in the HELL does your YOUNGER BROTHER have a deeper voice than you?!" she gestured to Wakko who looked up from eating the dinnerware.

"Huh?"

Val ignored Wakko and happily continued, now on a role and not in the mood to stop. "It's probably because of the damn pants you know. If they were any higher you could belt out higher octaves than Kristen Chenoweth! In fact, why not just give it a try?!" she grabbed Yakko's belt and jerked up as hard as she could, making him 'eep' at the sudden wedgie.

Val looked at him and laughed. "Good DAY Warners!" she dodged a frying pan thrown from behind then hopped outside as Dot chucked the entire contents of her hammerspace at the fleeing red head.

"And STAY OUT!" Dot screamed before walking back in. Yakko was pulling his pants down, his face hidden from the other two. Wakko tapped his shoulder.

"Yakko…? You okay?"

Yakko looked up at Wakko, grinning from ear to ear. "Are you kidding?! That was….AWESOME!"

Dot and Wakko gaped. "WHAT?!"

Yakko just laughed, falling to the floor. "Didn't you see how mad we got her? I'm surprised her hair didn't light up again. Honestly, I haven't had this much fun since well…..yesterday at least. She knows how to make someone's day."

Wakko grinned at seeing his brother happy then looked at Dot as she stuttered and gaped, shaking with rage.

"You….LIKE HER?!" she got down on her knees, grabbed Yakko by the shoulder's from the floor, and started shaking him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! She's a rotten, evil, WITCH!"

Yakko grinned slyly. "Sure she is. But she's also a big ball of rage that speaks her mind and knows how to insult someone. We could use her on our team…..at least occasionally."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh come on Dot you saw what she did for Wakko. She likes us now, even if she won't admit it. Now all we gotta do is reel her in with some good ol' fashion Warner charm and we've got a fourth musketeer." He looked at the tower door, still open from Val running off and he sighed.

"Wit, sarcasm….what a woman." He grinned, sighing.

Wakko nodded, grinning and Dot smacked herself. "So you mean to tell me that this chick insults you, gives you an atomic wedgie, and you suddenly think she's hot?"

Yakko shrugged. "Sure. I mean, she isn't a supermodel…or even CLOSE to one, but I like a woman with attitude. It's exciting." He hopped up with a sigh.

Wakko blinked. "Anyone think she'll come back?"

Yakko nodded, grinning. "Oh she will. They always come back." He sat down, pulling his pizza close and eating happily. Dot just stood there gaping at him.

Yakko swallowed his bite and grinned. "Aw come on Dot. It's not like I REALLY like her. I just have an addiction to competition. There's just something about a girl telling me up that makes me wanna chase her." He shrugged, smirking.

Dot rolled her eyes. "So typical of a Warner, wanting what they can't have."

Yakko and Wakko laughed. "Oh like you've never been the same exact way. Mel Gibson ring a bell?"

"Hey that's different! Mel and I are made for each other!"

"Sure just like how Timmy was made for Lassy." Yakko snickered.

"Oh screw you!" Dot scowled. Yakko raised a brow, a serious expression on his face.

"Sorry sis, I don't do that kind of thing. "

Dot blinked and gaped. "I didn't mean it like that!" she scowled at Yakko as he stood up and cleaned up his plate.

"Then don't use the foul language if you don't mean it little sib. You know I don't like you using those words. Remember what I told you?" He raised a brow at Dot who crossed her arms and started muttering. He raised a brow.

"Care to repeat in coherent words sister sib?"

Dot huffed, reciting with a grumpy undertone. "Swearing is just a small list of words that idiots use when they're too slow to remember what their point is." She smirked at the end.

"Then Val must be a dribbling moron. Did you count how many times she cussed you out in her argument?"

"Three times. I've heard worse but that doesn't mean my adorable baby sister needs to speak like a filthy hick does." Yakko grinned.

Dot blinked. "I thought you thought she was hot."

"What? That basket case? "Yakko laughed, his eyes drifting toward the shadow behind the lamp in the corner. "She's got the body and mind of a scarecrow after the tornado strikes down in Kansas. You know all about those don'cha ginger?" He looked over as Val marched out from behind the lampshade she was hiding behind.

"Oh har har. I'm going to bed. Idiots…." She left, slamming the door behind her.

"WHAT a woman." Yakko laughed as Wakko snickered and Dot gagged.

**Two Warners down, one to go! Let's see how Val handles Dot in the next chapter! I can guarantee some insanity, and LOTS of Warner antics. Thanks for reading and I look forward to reviews of any kind. **


	18. Dot

** Oh my god HOW many MONTHS has it been? Has it been a year?! MAYBE! God….listen people, I've apologized before but not I'm just too shamed to even ask forgiveness. I've been busy but I HAVE to finish this! I've reread this and it actually brought tears to my eyes that I got SO FAR and SO many people left me these wonderful comments…I need to finish what I started! So this may take me awhile but I SWEAR to you people that the chapters will continue on! **

***Takes a deep breath* Okay if you read all that you deserve a cookie and a fancy mustache to call your very own. Please enjoy this and if you don't review, I don't blame you**

Operation: Val Chapter 18

After the face-off between Warner and Rocket, Val decided to stick by herself for a few hours. It was a 24 hour job being a Warner's friend but an altogether impossible job to be a _rival_.

_Maybe I'll just take the rest of the day off. Go look around the city and find my way back. That way I can get the chance to think up some great new ideas for reeling them in. _

Val frowned at the thought that she still really hadn't accomplished that much. Saving Wakko was the only big accomplishment and she hadn't even meant to do that.

_Why DID I do that? If he had gotten squished that would have been one less Warner to kill…right?_

She shook her head, deep in thought. _No I don't think that car would've killed him. He seems almost…invincible. All three of them do. _Val dropped her head into her hands as she flopped on her half of the bunk bed, running her head over all the incidents she'd had with the Warners so far.

_The extreme running marathons, jumping off the tower, swallowing DIP guns…they can't be stopped. _Val sat up slowly, raking her hands through her messy red hair.

_So I've been trained to assassinate three unstoppable toons that can't be touched or harmed in any way possible._

_Gee thanks Dad…_

Val grew sad at the thought of her dad and uncle Jenks. _I wonder if they miss me as much as I miss them…._

… meanwhile at Doctor Thorndill's mansion…

"I've got it Jenkins!"

Jenkins cringed, spilling a bit of his tea as the doctor's raspy voice rang throughout the dark mansion.

"What have you "got" sir?" he turned and headed to meet his boss in the dreaded and dark basement, avoiding all of the toon body parts left from previous experiments.

The doctor was huddled over his drawing table, clutching something tightly. He turned, his glass eye reflecting the confusion and nerves so clearly visible on his chubby assistants face.

"This." He held up a single strand of orange hair, glowing in the light.

….meanwhile back at the tower…

"I'm so excited…"

"_Shhhh!"_

"I hope she screams!"

"Quiet! Is she sleeping?" An elbow nudged Dot closer to her bedroom door. She peered in quietly and snickered as she saw Val curled up on her bunk, snoring softly.

"Awwww looks like we wore her out. Too bad beauty sleep is wasted on the ugly. C'mon." she gestured to her older brothers as they followed her inside…

…

Val was in a deep, dreamless sleep when she heard a loud pop and then felt something wet on her stomach. She jolted up, only to hear the pop and then feel something stinging her face, also wet.

She raised her hand, feeling her face and bringing her hand back, now dripping red.

"_AHHH! I'm BLEEDING!"_

A trio of laughter was heard but not seen as she was shot again and again with, not guns no, but paintball guns.

The "blood" running down Val's face got into her eyes and made it hard to see. Not that it would matter. The Warners were dressed in all camouflage, making them blend into Dot's pink room easier than a trio of chameleons.

"Go for the shirt!"Dot grinned and Wakko raised a brow at her before shrugging and pelting a big blue blob at Val's shirt. Dot snickered until she saw the paint start to hit her fluffy pink comforter.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE! You're ruining my stuff!" Dot scrambled over to her bedding and looked up, gaping as she saw her clothes hanging in the closet, now covered in rainbow paint as well as everything else in her room.

Yakko and Wakko exchanged a look as Dot's face went from white to pink to red. "Ehhhhh let's get outta here." And they left, leaving a blind Val and an angry Dot.

Dot started to scream and yell every name in the book as Val just yelped and huddled herself into a ball on the floor, her eyes stinging with paint and tears.

"O-okay…I'm ready." Val whimpered quietly, somehow making Dot stop screaming. She looked at Val, scowling.

"Ready for _what?_"

Val peeked up at her from under her hair. "Y-you took down my defenses…aren't you gonna kill me?" she got incredibly confused as Dot started to laugh.

"Whoa you take paintball WAAAAY too seriously! Relax we aren't gonna kill you. I'm too busy plotting the demise of my brothers for wrecking all my stuff!" she gestured to the paint-smeared bedroom.

Val sat up and wiped some blue and green from her hair as she looked around. "Wow their aim sucks."

Dot nodded as she threw her clothes into the hamper. "I know right? More than 90% of the masterpiece covering your body was done by yours truly." Dot gestured to herself with a flourish and Val got up to look in the mirror, noting the different hits of color.

"Not bad, not bad. I mean, I can do better but I've had practice." She smirked at Dot's scowl.

"You know I still hate you!" she stamped her feet in a cute fashion, making Val laugh.

"You just remembering that miss Pinkie Pie? Relax, you aren't exactly my favorite person either. But uh, thanks for not killing me…" she hesitated, sort of confused. _Why didn't she just do it while I was down? Is she waiting for something? A signal maybe…or perhaps she wants an audience. _

Dot just rolled her eyes, oblivious to Val's thoughts. "Believe me, I want to more than anything. But I hold myself to a moral code that all Warners follow by." She continued picking up and Val grinned slowly, her eyes alight with curiosity. _This could be a lovely little bit of information. Code equals limitations and limitations equal the key to my victory!_

"Code? What code?" Val sat on the bed, earning a mean scowl from Dot as she got more paint on the fluffy comforter.

"Whoops." Val got up and Dot sighed.

"Okay how about you get some new clothes and I'll tell you whatever the heck you wanna know. After all, I am pretty fascinating." She fluffed her hair and Val rolled her eyes, spin changing into a pair of gray sweatpants and a tank top. Dot assessed her with a disgusted look in her eye.

"Really?! Ugh…okay you can't learn anything about fantastic me until you wear clothes that make you look just as fantastic." Dot dragged her into the closet and threw piles of clothes on her.

"Pick something cute!"

"B-but it's all _pink!" _ Val shrieked, making Dot laugh.

"Uh, DUH! That's what makes it so cute!"

20 minutes and one major wardrobe malfunction later….

Val marched outside the closet wearing a clean version of her green t-shirt and her tan shorts, except this time she was wearing red hot converse sneakers too.

"I…love….them…" she breathed, absolutely happy. Dot….not so much.

"You just put on SHOES! And they're not even GIRL shoes!" she pouted and crossed her arms and Val snickered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah but I look fantastic, just like you said. Now, tell me about this code." She sat on the clean bed and grinned eagerly. Dot bounced up next to her, rolling her hair into curlers.

"Okay but after this I'm going to bed. I need my cutie sleep." She finished rolling her hair while Val hopped impatiently. Eventually she finished up and looked at Val.

"Okay you wanna know about our code?"

Val nodded eagerly.

"Really?"

"Yes Dot, really."

"Are you sure…?" she smirked at Val's impatient scowl.

"TELL ME DAMNIT!"

Dot grinned as she sprawled on the bed. "Okay but only because you asked so nicely." Dot cuddled her stuffed animals as she closed her eyes sleepily.

"My brothers and I swear to never hurt or harass anyone who doesn't provoke us first. That's why we hit you with paintballs earlier. You harassed my brother with an atomic wedgie so we counter-attacked. But when you surrendered like a baby we stopped 'because you weren't provoking us anymore."

Val just gaped, her mind blank in shock. "Wha- are you SERIOUS?!" she turned to Dot to start ranting but saw the youngest Warner cuddled in her stuffed Teddy Bears and unicorns, sound asleep in the cutest way known to mankind. Val just stared at her, her head starting to ache.

_How….can that be their code? I-if they kill people an-and they trashed my room…how could that be their code?! Is she messing with me again?! _

Val looked at Dot's cute little face as she cooed softly in her sleep and she felt her heart actually stutter.

W_hat the hell is wrong with me? And what's wrong with THEM? How can they lie…so well?_ Val shook her head and crawled up into her own bunk to pull out her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I don't get them. _

_ Your friend, Val._

...meanwhile back at the mansion…again….don't judge me…

"Who knew how hard it was to collect a piece of DNA from a toon?" Dr. Thorndill placed the single strand of Val's hair on a glass processing plate before turning to Jenkins who was peering over his shoulder curiously.

"Doctor…why are you scanning V.A.L's hair?" he stepped back as the doctor passed, gathering items.

"Well because I'm beginning to doubt her abilities. She hasn't killed them yet and frankly, I doubt she ever will. So I've decided it's time to bring in a second little friend."

Jenkins felt the blood leave his face at the thought. "B-but doctor why not have faith in her?! All the rage you put into V.A.L, s-she'll surely complete her mission…" _please don't do this!_

"Oh she won't. She's pathetic and lazy. Probably from associating with you for too long. Besides, I've modified her styling to fit a new frame…one that is acceptable for society. This new V.A.L is strong, evil, and manipulative. I gave the other one far too much free will. Say hello my dear Jenkins…." Doctor pulled a switch and ink began to fill a chamber pod.

"…to the NEW V.A.L!"

**And that's where I leave you all for now! YAYYYYYY! I know it's pretty short but I'm super sleepy and I need to sleep sooo…YAY! Thank you if you read this!**


	19. A Drabble of Sorts

**Okay…..*Takes a deep breath* I'm just gonna take some time to blabber on longer than usual here. Sorry if you guys were hoping for a long chapter because this is more of well… "A Drabble of Sorts" hehee…this is something quick for me to leave you as a present before the weekend and I will HOPEFULLY be updating by Monday….maybe?:) Sorry I'll try extra hard. ANYWAYS, for everyone that STILL reads my stuff…you guys are just….*explodes with love*. Honestly, without you all I wouldn't keep writing. Now, on to the less than fun stuff. Ordinarily I never respond to negative comments that were designed specifically to hurt me(which was done quite well, bravo if you're reading;D) But I feel that this was not only appropriate but respectable as well. I deserve to be yelled at and even to have my characters insulted. They are shabby and a tad Mary Sue-ish at times. **

**I want to give a formal apology to everyone who has ever read one of my fics. I am known large and wide as the procrastinating "b with an itch" that starts a story and takes about 3 years to complete it. I was informed that I am also a lazy writer. And I agree with two freakin' thumbs up! In fact, the only reason I'm picking up this story again is so I can finish it and be done with writing for a while. (I also plan to finish Second Chance as a gift). I found a new career path I wish to travel down and this isn't what I want anymore. But this isn't fair to any of you who have read my stories and been so reliable to me for so long. So, that is the second reason I'm finishing this, as a promise to you all that I won't stop and not pick it up again!**

**So again, please know that I'm sorry. I'm a lazy writer, I'm a bad person, and I happen to find it easier and quicker to reply to a forum post then to update a story. (By the way, RPG can be really fun for character development. Check it out sometime if you want ;D) **

**With that said and done, please know that I will be updating this semi-regularly. I do actually have a job and stuff that kind of makes it hard to write all the time so bear with me and we'll get through this together. **

**Thank you for your kindness and also for your cruel honesty, each of which I needed badly. Sorry this took SO LONG! REALLYY! Now onto to the tiny drabble…of sorts. Toodles!**

Operation Val: Chapter 19 (_Yakko POV is italics, _Val POV is normal)

Yakko POV

_So Val the "killer" monster stuck around for the weekend…with minimal damage. And before we knew it, a weekend of torment became a week and that into two. I was beginning to think Dot had found out that I had no "Big Plan" to take down Val after all. But eh, she couldn't do any better if she tried. Not that she really tried at all. _

_About a week and a half since the day we let Val stay with us, Wakko and I walked into Dot's room and found them having a TEA PARTY. Okay so Dot was having the tea party and Val was tied to a tiny chair with a frilly sun hat on her head, but I think they're starting to grow on each other. _

_I knew the second we let that monster into our lives that one of two things would happen: she's either go completely insane and run screaming for the Beverly Hills, or she's warm up to our adorable natures. Who WOULDN'T warm up me after all? I'm cuter then a baby monkey!_

_So…yeah. She was cool and we were cool so long as she didn't try and kill us in our sleep or anything. All was fine except for that constant FLIRTING! Seriously! She was SO into me that I had to use a crowbar just t-_

Ahem…GET OUT OF MY STORY!

_Temper, temper little miss She-devil. We wouldn't want your hair to burst into spontaneous flames…again._

I'll kill you…..I SWEAR IT!

_Uh huh suuure….I'm just gonna-HELLOOOOOOO supermodel! By whomever you are!_

Boys….Okay so listen, I didn't like them and I ESPECIALLY didn't flirt with them. They just confused me. But I knew that my dad was relying on me and I had a mission to fulfill so any thoughts of becoming friends were thrown instantly out the hypothetical window.

Still…something about them made it almost impossible to be mad….when the pain was directed elsewhere. The torment they inflected was actually funny! Just like the cartoons dad never let me watch during my training. I was actually starting to enjoy myself when my dumb dad decided that I needed a little help.

'Val 2' he called her. HA! As if I could be duplicated! She is more of a pain in my side than the three Warners combined. I remember exactly how I met her too….*flashback*…

**Yep. That's where I'm gonna leave it. YAY! So this was super short but like I said in my long rant above, it was just a teeny tiny chapter to get through the weekend while I'm away. Hope you read! **


	20. It's Jinxin' Time!

**Hey guys guess what….*evil snicker***

***Val* **_**Uh you're gonna stop making me the punching bag in all your fics?**_

**Nope.**

***Yakko* **_**You're gonna give me a hot new girlfriend?**_

**Uh NO! **

***Dot* **_**You're finally going to admit how CUUTE I am?**_

**NO! Look I was just going to say-**

_*****_**Wakko* **_**Hey I didn't get my turn yet.**_

**Wakko the guessing game's over. **

***Wakko* **_**But I wanna turn too!**_

***Yakko and Dot* **_**Yeah give our bro a turn! What, you don't like him or something?!**_

**(Sigh) Of course I like Wakko…Okay middle sib. Guess what?**

***Wakko* **_**What?**_

***facepalm* Wakko you're supposed to guess.**

***Wakko* **_**Guess what?**_

**Just-….**

**OKAY! Aaaaand scene! That my friends was supposed to be a humorous opening that got completely out of hand. I was going to tell you all that today I am introducing a new character! She's really not all that new to me since I've had her bouncing around in my noggin for the past two years but you guys get to see a bit more about her so…YAY! Long beginning is almost over. Just wanted to say thank you for SO MANY fantastic reviews that were so helpful! You guys dragged me right out of my droopy mood and I actually got some really great advice that I started to use as well. I hope to see an improvement pretty soon. So thank you all and enjoy!**

Operation Val Chapter 20

Val POV

So it was a normal, 20 trillion degree day in Burbank, California. The trio of monsters decided to take a day trip to visit some "special friends", which at that point I had already come to realize weren't friends at all but actually people that the Warners loved to harass. Good to know that I wasn't alone on their schedule of torture…

So after they had their therapy session (which did absolutely no good to them _or_ the psychiatrist), they wanted to go see the celebrities that worked around the studio. And me, the little butter-up queen, followed like a puppy because I knew this would bring them to like me, thus making my somewhat formed plan become all the more reachable.

Wakko was talking to me and I realized that maybe I should look like I'm listening. He was listing all of these names of people I didn't know so I began to tune out again…that is until Dot yanked me down to her height and backhanded me…

Normal POV

"Hey sleeping not-so beauty!Are you even listening?!" Dot scowled as Val kicked her away and rubbed the sore spot on her head where Dot had yanked her hair.

"Yeah but I got bored. Why?" she dodged Yakko as he tried to put a sly arm around her.

"Well because my sweet, Wakko was just listing all the names of the celebrities we are going to introduce to you today. Dot's going to handle all those guy actors and Wakko and I will show you why we love California babes so much." He growled softly and Val gagged before turning to Dot who had gotten off the ground and was smirking.

"We won't be near the actresses for long. Yakko'll say something stupid and we'll get thrown out. Which is fine by me because I'm going to introduce you to all my favorites! Orlando Bloom, Taylor Lautner, And MAYBE…if we're really lucky, I might get to see my sweet Mel Gibson!" she swooned and Yakko and Wakko gagged in unison.

"Dot you do realize that he's really old and really unpopular now right? Robert Pattinson is more famous than him!"

Dot snarled at the smirking eldest Warner and was just about to beat him to a pulp when Val piped in.

"Uh…who are these people?"

She couldn't have asked a worse question. Within seconds all three Warners were smothering her. Dot was shrieking something about her brain being full of pink jelly, Yakko was listing off names at a dizzying pace, trying to find one she recognized, and Wakko was well….eating the candy bar he found in her pocket.

Wakko wasn't too hyped up about celebrities…not since his hero Don Knotts (bless his talented soul)…."went away to summer camp". Wakko almost sniffled at the thought, remembering how Yakko told him those exact words when he asked why the marvelous actor wasn't making any new movies.

_I sure hope he comes back soon…_

"Excuse me, could one of you four cuties tell me the closest way to studio 4B?"

Wakko's thoughts were interrupted but he definitely wasn't upset when he looked up. Standing a good two feet taller than him, making her shoot straight passed Yakko by a half foot, was a toon dog woman dressed in a sequin baby blue belly top and skinny jeans.

Her face was a cream white color, her fur dark brown, and her bright orange hair was whisked up into a high ponytail. It wasn't the ponytail that the Warners boys were interested in however…

"_HELLOOOOOOOO SEXY MODEL NURSE!"_ Yakko and Wakko pounced on her, making the toon girl giggle, her blue eyes alight.

"Easy there sweet thangs, these clothes were expensive. Now if you'll excuse m-" she froze as her eyes caught Val's critiquing ones.

"V.A- I mean, VAL! I missed you sweetie! Oh it's been just too long!" she ran over and lifted the tiny dog-toon off the ground.

Val choked from the headlock and squirmed. "Yeah so long I don't even remember you! Now GET OFF!" she kicked and thrashed as the taller toon snickered.

"Now don't be a fuss budget. We have _got_ to catch up." She dragged Val by her ankles as she clawed at the pavement, giving the Warners her best pleading look. Of course the Warners, being as helpful as they were, all seemed to be looking in different directions at the time.

_Assholes…_ Val yipped in surprise as she was pinned to a wall behind a shaded studio wall. She looked up into the eyes of the toon, not seeing the resemblance as they stared at each other. Really, it was kind of hard to see. This toon was tall, Val was short. She had "prominent assets" *cough big boobs cough* and Val had the same figure as Dot except in larger scale. Yet if someone studied them, they'd see what looked like two sisters…weird.

The weird toon girl studied Val and her smile melted off, revealing an expressionless mask beneath.

"The Doctor sent orders."

Val blinked slowly. "Wait…what?" she gagged as the girl's hand tightened around her neck.

"Are you V.A.L?"

Val caught on from there. "I go by Val so…yeah. You work for my dad? Does he miss me?" Her eyes lit up instantly, almost like she hadn't left her cage at home, almost like nothing had changed. If the Warners had seen her in that moment, they would have seen something completely different from the angry orange headed pest lurking in their tower the past couple of weeks. They would have seen…a kid.

The childish spark was stamped away when Val was dropped to the ground. She looked up at the toon as she pulled out a portable screen. Val peered into it and her eyes lit up again as she saw Dr. Thorndill sitting in his old stiff backed chair, staring into the screen.

"Daddy HI! I'm almost done so I can home s-"

Val tilted her head as Dr. Thorndill began to speak, as if he didn't hear her. The girl peered over her shoulder.

"It is pre-recorded. He cannot hear you."

Val blushed softly and scowled. "I knew that." She sat down and listened as he continued to speak:

"Greetings V.A.L. When you get this message, it means you have met your new partner, the 2.0 version of you." His glass eye glinted.

"This is V.A.L 2, but I would like you to call her Jinx around the three targets. She has been designed specifically to match your abilities and double them. I know what you're thinking. Why would I create another you?" he snickered and covered it as a cough.

"Well because V.A.L, I don't think you can complete your mission…single-handedly. Unlike you, Jinx has been created with a lack of free will. She does what she's told." He emphasized the last line almost to make sure she knew she was bad. And she did. As he spoke, Val's ears sunk down until she had to brush them out of her eyes to see him on the screen as he continued:

"She will complete this task, with or without you. She can be your closest ally, or your worst nightmare. But know now V.A.L, that if you fight her, you _will _lose. She's perfect. Almost …'Mary Sue-ish' if you will. But just the same, she'll complete what you have failed to."

Val bit back tears as she looked down at her converse shamefully.

"-However,"

She looked up at that hopeful word, listening again.

"If you assist her in the capture of them, I will gladly accept all of your wrong doings and welcome you back with open arms." He smiled into the camera, his grin just a tad forced as the video ended and she stared into the her reflection on the screen, seeing Jinx's blank expression behind her.

Val smiled softly. "I'll do it dad. But I'll do even better…" _Screw Jinx. I've been lazy up until now but no more. She is NOT better than me! I'm gonna kill those stupid Warners and she can just sit back and be lazy and a big stupid face!_

Val looked up from the screen. Jinx took the video back and studied her. "He said we are to play two cousins until the mission is completed. Are you in agreement to this?" she held out an unmoving hand, waiting for Val to shake it in agreement.

The said toon did so reluctantly. "I guess…just know right now though, I don't care what dad said. I'm going to finish this job and you just need to stay out of my way." She turned to leave, only to find her hand unyielding from within Jinx's grip.

"You are to follow the designated orders V.A.L."

Val snorted. "Okay first, you have to call me Val around the three monsters. Now let me go before I-Y'OUCH!" she gasped as Jinx squeezed her hand until it literally crushed in a painful toon way.

She released. "Follow orders or I will have to remove you from the mission." She turned away and made her hips sway delicately as she made her way over to the Warners, Val following as she clutched her rumbled hand, hissing curse words.

Yakko and Wakko were instantly in her arms as Jinx giggled softly, her sweet face back to its previous innocent expression.

"I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Jinx and this is my sweet baby cousin Val." She ruffled Val's hair with one hand as the smaller toon flexed her healing fingers.

"Yeah…whatever." She pulled away and crossed her arms, matching Dot's pose as she rolled her eyes.

"Never trust the nice girls…" she exchanged a look with Val who blinked in bewilderment.

_You have no idea sister…._

"Hey c'mon weren't you guys gonna show me some celebs? Let's go." Val walked ahead as Dot followed and Jinx took up the behind, holding the two Warner boys in her arms.

Jinx giggled. "Cuz slow down! I can't chase you and carry these two sexy men at the same time." She laughed as Wakko beamed and Yakko kissed her cheek.

"You think I'm sexy now doll face, just wait until you see my stamp collection…"

**Yep I'm leaving it with a perverted Yakko joke. WHOOHOO! I've got the next chappie all planned out you guys so it should be up in the next day/ two days. Depends upon my mood and my rapidly changing schedule. Thank you again! Oh yeah, and just giving you guys a hint here in case you read up on my chars and haven't heard of Jinx before, that is NOT her real name. This is just her temporary code name for the fic. Her real name is well, a secret if you don't know about my characters. If you do I'm sure you can guess who Val's cousin is. *hint* Char listings and personalities are in my profile page;D**


	21. Jealousy Brews in the Minds of Redheads

**HIIIII! I'm baaaaack! And you all deserve some humongous hug! 100 REVIEWS! God I'm so happy I just have to scream. *takes a second to scream***

***mom shouts* SHUDDUP IM TRYIN' TA SLEEP!**

**Whoops….anyways! I need to take a second to thank all of you personally for reviewing these past few chapters! Special shout out thanks to: Jeanette Violet, A Scribbler, KaylaMicael, fanficsreader, frumouttamimind, goldengod, FearlessFreep, shannon23, and Secret Saturn! If I forgot someone I give you full permission to smack me around a couple times mmkay?XD **

**NOW ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

Operation: Val Chapter 21

After the Warners and Val gave Jinx a full tour of the studio (complete with unnecessary gushing and threats of restraining orders) Yakko, Wakko, and Dot each got a brilliant idea.

Yakko smirked to himself as they walked toward the water tower. _I know! Since Val's sticking around for a while we should have her sexy cousin stay with us too! At least there'll be a perk about letting the angry little red head stay with us!  
_Dot fluffed her hair softly, pondering to herself. _I wonder if I could pull off orange lipstick... who am I kidding, I look great in EVERYTHING!_

Wakko grinned, his tongue flopping like a puppy. _Pickles and ice cream sounds really good right now…..hello SUPPER!_

Well….let's just say one of those ideas was put into action. Once nighttime began to reach the busy streets of Burbank, the Warners decided to put that plan into action.

…

Val looked around, shifting uncomfortably on a wooden stool as a single light bulb glowed above her head. Jinx however, was perched quite comfortably on her own stool, legs crossed daintily as she faced forward.

"Now….we's gonna make ya's an offer ya can't refuse…"

The room was then decked out in a parody of The Godfather, Yakko sitting in a tall chair in front of a window with the blinds half drawn.

Val rolled her eyes. "Cut the gags and tell us already."

Wakko and Dot untied the gags that were fastened securely around their mouths. "Oh alright…" they joined their oldest brother as they pushed the godfather backdrop off scene and turned to the two girls with big grins on their faces. To be honest…it was a little creepy.

There was an uncomfortable silence that Val was just about to fill with some irritated nonsense until all three Warners suddenly dropped to their knees in unison in front of Jinx and started to pout.

"_PWEEASE come stay with us?_"

Jinx's face morphed into a perfect mix of confusion and sweetness as they each took turns trying to convince her. Yakko hopped into her arms and cuddled her.

"I make the BEST pancakes! We could have a pancake sleepover. Although I should warn you that I am da KING at pillow fights." He wiggled his brow and Wakko hopped up, hugging her from behind like a koala bear.

"Yeah you can be like a big sister! Or a crazy second aunt! Or maybe our cousin's ex-wives daughter's nephew's sister!"

"Just _PLEASE_ don't leave us alone with _that _one again!" Dot pointed to Val accusingly and the toon scowled.

"Hey!"

Dot continued like Val hadn't spoken. "I'm dying to talk with someone who knows fashion and judging from your excessive usage of sequins, you _got it_!"

"Oh please come live with us! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" the trio whimpered and pouted before jumping up and down in joy when Jinx giggled and nodded.

"Well how can I say no to a collective speech like that? After all, I've been meaning to spend some time with my baby cuz anyways!" she turned her smiling face to meet Val who gave her a very sarcastic grimace-smile to match, not exactly thrilled.

_What. The. Hell?! It took me weeks to get into their tower and even then I had to act like I was dying from blood loss! But she just waltzes in and they're begging at her FEET?!_

"Uhm….hello? You guys _just_ met her! And you're willing to let her stay with you?!" Val just gaped, honestly in too much shock to realize that this was exactly what she wanted….at least, what she was supposed to want.

Yakko raised brow at her. "Yeah. Problem…?" he made an epic troll face that caused Val to face-palm herself.

"Yes problem! It took me weeks to get on you guys' good sides and you meet Jinx a half hour ago and just beg her to move in with you?! And what the heck, you never made _me_ pancakes!" she crossed her arms, realizing she sounded like a jealous little girl and frankly, not caring all that much.

Yakko laughed and slid out of Jinx's arms. "Aww I never realized you cared so much. Sibs, I think we've been neglecting our little country girl!"

"Group hug!"

They all proceeded to hug the living crap out of Val until she screamed and ripped away from them, accidentally bumping into Jinx.

"No! I don't want a hug! I just wanted to know why you all like Jinx more than me…" she looked at Yakko and Wakko drooling slightly as they focused their attention on Jinx and she scowled, instantly getting it.

"Okay so you guys think she's hot or whatever. But what about you Dot?!" she turned to the youngest who was smiling happily.

"I don't like you. That's why."

Val blinked, suddenly feeling stupid. "Oh…right. I forgot about that for a second." Why would she be so jealous? The only reason Jinx was even here was to help her kill them…not that she needed the help. If anything this was a good thing.

As if to remind her of the mission, Jinx rested a hand on her shoulder, clutching tightly.

"Val, you act as if you don't like me living with you." She smiled but her eyes were like ice. Val, against her will, felt a shiver of fear ghost up her spine. _Those eyes could give you some SERIOUS nightmares…_

She pulled away from her cousin's tightening grip and shrugged. "So let her stay with us. I don't give a crap." She walked ahead to the tower and let herself in, still feeling incredibly cruddy.

…

Jenkins sat quietly as he watched the video Dr. Thorndill had created. "Sir….why did you create this? You realize that Val will defy you again and try to beat her…i-it's only inevitable."

He looked up as the doctor chuckled softly as he studied his blueprints. "Of course it is Jenkins. V.A.L will disobey any wish I ask of her because she's imperfect. Why else do you think I told her she cannot win? She will take that as a challenge."

Jenkins listened, still completely confused. "But how could that benefit you? She won't win against V.A.L 2 and you know that."

Dr. Thorndill smiled slowly, exposing his crooked teeth. "Of course I do. And I even warned her. If she fights, she will die. And since she disobeys my every _single_ wish, she will have no choice but to fight." He caught Jenkins's eye as the assistant realized what he meant with solemn certainty.

"You want her to die."

A crack of laughter erupted into the room. "Exactly! Sometimes I forget that you actually can be responsive Jenkins! Yes…" He looked up from the blueprints with a smile.

"She and Jinx will lure the Warners to my mansion and I will do what I do best. Afterward Jinx will kill her." He limped over to his bookcase and opened up the liar behind.

"It's that simple." His glass eye glowed in the fading light before he disappeared for the night.

**AND I'M EXCITED! I really liked this chapter for some reason and I can tell you guys that I'm going ot like the next one even better. So it's late, I'm sleepy, and I have work tomorrow so…blah. I'll see about updating tomorrow okay?:D If I don't then it'll probably be the next day. So YAY! Thanks for sticking by me! *falls asleep***


	22. The Mall!

**HI GUYS! I'm super excited because the weekends almost here and I am EX-HAUSTED! So I'll write my way out of my sleepiness….does that make sense?**

**Oh whatever**

**ENJOY!**

Operation: Val Chapter 22

While Dr. Thorndill was explaining his plan to Jenkins, the new clan of Warners and assassins was just settling in for the night, the two red heads currently left alone in Dot's excessively pink room.

Val snuggled into her top bunk and eyed Jinx as she rolled out a blanket onto the floor.

_Hmph. Looks like she isn't awesome enough for a bunk bed. _Val just couldn't resist the satisfied smirk that slipped onto her face. Jinx looked up at her, almost reading her mind and their eyes locked. Val's smirk slowly fell off her face when she saw Jinx smile coldly.

"What are you smiling about?" Val scowled, growing defensive quickly. The defense wall came up all the quicker when Jinx let a small chuckle escape her lips.

"You truly are as foolish as the Doctor told me."

"EXCUSE ME?! I- y-you…_YOU'RE A BUTT!" _Val blurted out before she could think of a better insult and then blushed as Jinx laughed, the sound as perfect and delicate as chiming bells.

"You can call me whatever portion of the body you see fit V.A.L. I do not let such trivial things such as insults take away from my mission…that appears to be your specialty. No wonder the Doctor saw it fit to make a better toon." She mused almost to herself as Val opened her mouth and then closed it before opening it again, her face becoming increasingly red until it clashed with her orange hair. She studied Jinx's smirking stupidly perfect face and whirled around, bunching up the covers around her head.

_I won't let her win. She just wants a reaction. Besides, when I hand the monsters to my dad on a silver platter, I'll be basking in the glow of victory and SHE'LL be the one locked in the basement cage! Maybe I'll even get my own bedroom! I could get a hammock for a bed….or a waterbed…could I get a waterbed-hammock maybe…that…..sounds so….cool. _Val drifted off to sleep with thoughts of interior design on her mind.

…

Jinx closed her eyes as Dot walked into the room and crawled into her own bottom bunk. Jinx listened as the youngest Warner got comfortable and then fell asleep, her breathing deepening.

_It would be so easy…just to kill her right now. How could V.A.L possibly miss this opportunity? But no, my orders were to lure them to the Doctor's mansion and that is where they stay. For now, I rest. _

She let her mind drift far off, which wasn't very far. Jinx's mind was closed, a fortress designed only to hold what the Doctor told her. It could be a tad frustrating. Jinx discovered it must be because of the night, when all was quiet and her mission was not the main priority, that she began to feel the slightest trembles of anxiety.

She didn't have a memory. At least, not long term. Jinx found this out on her walk over to the studio, when she was only one whole day old. She couldn't recall her creation day. It was as if she was never born and that disturbed her…more than she believed it should.

_The mission the mission the mission the mission…the miss…_ Jinx's mind paused in its usual track of 'mission mission mission' to think. There was a word in her mind…one that did not relate to the current conversation or the plan she had to fulfill.

_What is it….?_ It was gone before she could give it a second thought however, and Jinx fell into a dreamless sleep that was interrupted only by the oddest smell wafting through her blank subconscious. It burned in her nose and nearly awoke her. But it was only something her mind had produced, the smell of ink thinner.

…

The next morning progressed as every morning usually did, despite the new addition to the tower. The Warners all sat around the table and ate pancakes, just as Yakko promised. Val hated to admit it but they were pretty fantastic. She reached to grab thirds and saw Yakko send her a knowing smirk which she responded to with a roll of the eyes.

Jinx looked around at the group of toons and matched her eyes with Val's who gave her a slight nod of the head. After the embarrassingly one-sided argument the night before, they both awoke and Jinx lead Val into a corner, deciding that the plan would be put into action that day.

Val, being the stubborn jerk she was, refused until she decided that it actually made a lot of sense to take Jinx's plan and then, just maybe, call the plan her own. That's right, she could be a bad little Val if she wanted to be.

The plan was simple; each girl would take a Warner and focus specifically on finding a weakness. At the end of the day, each would gather up their info and figure the best way to lure them toward the mansion…

Jinx sat back in her seat and sighed. "Oh it looks just beautiful outside. Do you three think it would be possible to go out and see the world today? I've never seen Burbank before." She smiled as they beamed in unison.

"YEAH! ROAD TRIP!"

Yakko hopped up. "I'll drive!" He grinned superiorly as the two girls looked at him curiously and his younger siblings just pouted.

Val blinked. "You can't drive…can you?" she stumbled as Yakko grabbed her arms and pulled her outside the tower.

"Of course I can! Who says it has to be legal?"

So they ended up going to the psychiatric office and tricking Scratchansniff into giving them his keys by telling him that they accidentally glued a bomb to them. It worked like a charm and soon they were on their way…kind of.

Honestly…Yakko couldn't drive. At all. They almost ran over 4 old ladies and 3 girl scouts and ended up playing pinball on the streets, using parked cars as bumpers.

By the time they reached the mall Scratchy's license plate was written down by over 17 squad cars and the air force was on the lookout for him, not that the Warners knew that of course.

When they got inside the mall, each looked off in different directions. Val looked around in awe and just gaped at all the different stores and stuff inside.

"This….is…..wow." she breathed and the Warners clapped her on the back.

"Way to go Val showing some emotion other than rage!" Yakko gave her a big bear hug, lifting her off the ground. She was instantly irritated but if it hadn't been for his touchy behavior, she never would have seen….them.

Val's purple eyes widened to the size of saucers at the most glorious thing she had ever seen. In a store shop up on the second story window she saw a pair of glow in the dark shoelaces with glitter on the aglet. (The tip of the shoelace for those of you who don't know what an aglet is;D)

She ripped herself from Yakko's hug and bounded up a down escalator, accidentally plowing through clusters of shoppers, and pressed her face against the glass of the shop.

"They're beautiful…." She looked down at her shiny red converse with plain BORING white laces and knew right then that it was her destiny to have those laces.

The rest of the group was there instantly and Dot raised a brow. "They're shoelaces…Why would a store even put shoelaces on display?" she cocked her hip to the side as she saw Val practically drooling over them.

"What is WRONG with this girl?"

Val ignored the little critique and dug around in her pockets, trying to dredge up some change…ANYTHING to buy her favorite thing in the whole world. What she pulled up however was just some pocket lint and her DIP gun she was supposed to use to annihilate the Warners. That wasn't of any use at all.

She threw the gun away as people screamed, oblivious to the frantic shoppers running away from the little girl with the weapon. "I don't have any money…"

Jinx put on a mask of sympathy. "It's alright cousin. Shoelaces are not important _right now_." She flashed a disapproving glare before the Warners could see and stepped aside as Val flopped on her butt, her ears drooping in disappointment.

"Yeah….I guess."

She didn't look up as Wakko poked her shoulder softly. "Wanna go get some ice cream? That always makes me feel better about myself." He grinned and Val shrugged.

"….kay." she followed Wakko, slumped backwards in an overdramatic show of depression. Yakko looked off at different shops.

"Yeah I'll catch up with you guys later I've got some stuff to buy." He strolled off with his usual swagger, pausing to give a cheeky grin to Scratchansniff who was being carted outside by the police.

Dot looked at Jinx. "Wanna go shopping?! I bet I can find cuter clothes then you!"

Jinx giggled. "You're on!" she chased after the youngest. _Mission, mission, mission…._

…

"Okay I think I'll have a chocolate chip banana rocky ripple road strawberry dipped turkey basted three thousand island sundae with coconut sprinkles!" Wakko beamed at the soda jerk who paused, trying to remember everything before turning to Val, a little worried her order would be similar.

"A-and what about you?"

Val looked up from studying the granite patterned counter top and shrugged. "I don't have any money. So nothing." The soda jerk looked relieved until Wakko piped up.

"That's okay I'm buying! So make that two please!" he smiled, oblivious to the worker's groan of disappoint. He looked at Val who was staring at him in confusion.

"How do you have so much money? You guys live in a water tower!"

"Well that's cause the studio gives us lots of cash for being celebs. So we get to spend it on fun stuff like yummy sundaes. Sometimes we need food and stuff but usually we can get whatever we want." Wakko's tail wagged as the soda jerk dropped a giant sundae in front of him and Val.

"Yummy!"

Val took a bite and paused to grimace at the interesting flavor combinations. "So wait, you guys get paid just for living on the lot?"

"Yup!" Wakko popped out of the sundae dish, coated in ice cream as he licked himself clean, again oblivious to the various looks of customers around him. Val scowled into her ice cream.

"Sounds like a pretty damn good gig." She was suddenly knocked off her stool by a big glob of turkey basted ice cream to the face.

"GAH! What the hell?!" she smeared ice cream off her face and glared at Wakko as he smirked challengingly, another drippy scoop in his waiting hand.

"ICE CREAM FIGHT!" before Val could even blink she was suffocating under a mountain of frozen dairy treat.

"Stop! Why are you doing this?!" she gagged and shivered as she choked on chocolate and coconut. Another scoop went right for her head and she heard Wakko laughing.

"Because I'm tryin' ta cheer you up!" he threw another glob. "Is it working yet?"

"_NO! What is WRONG WITH YOU?!" _ Val heaved a huge blob of the sticky treat into her own fists and hit Wakko right smack dab in the face, sending him to the floor as he sprawled, seemingly unconscious. She paused, her fur drippy and gross as she hovered over him. _Serves him right._

Wakko shot up suddenly and threw a scoop of vanilla at her face, which she dodged quickly.

"Ha!" Val smeared chocolate syrup onto the middle sib's head. "And HA!" she giggled as he squirted a bottle of whipped cream at her face and within a matter of minutes they were both on the floor laughing their brains out and too tired to throw any more. That is, until the mall security showed up and then they had the energy of two people at war, pelting the guards down one by one with their ice cream scoops of torture.

…

During Val's and Wakko's time at the ice cream court, Jinx and Dot were in the jewelry department, trying on different gems and precious metals that were far too expensive for them but still lovely to touch.

Ignoring the ballistic sales clerk, Dot hopped onto the jewelry counter, weighed down with large 2 million dollar pearls and sparkling diamond earrings bigger than her nose.

"I do decree that I am by far the most beautiful queen of them all!" she fluffed her hair and Jinx cheered, laughing lightly.

"All hail the queen!" she smiled and then discreetly scribbled into her notebook hidden in her pocket. _Highly egotistical, easily flattered. Should be simple to manipulate._

"Wanna go try on perfumes now?" Dot squealed and Jinx matched her squeal as they ran off, the sales clerk screaming in the background.

"Wait! You need to pay for those!" he chased after them as they dragged expensive jewelry behind them.

…

Val walked alone in the mall, her fur sticky and drying in gross clumps from ice cream.

After they ran out of ice cream the security guards called for backup, causing the two toons to bolt it out of the food court faster than Road Runner. Unfortunately, Wakko soon had a "potty emergency" from the ice cream snackage and Val was left to realize she hadn't even tried to question Wakko about his strengths and weaknesses.

_DAMN IT! I've got nothing to compare with Jinx tonight! She's gonna tell dad I'm a total fail and I'm never gonna get my waterbed hammock or my cool new room! _ Val passed by a store window and saw her reflection, which looked awful. The white fur on her face was now anything but and her usually silky brown fur was the color of every flavor of ice cream known to man. And to add insult to injury, Val happened to notice she was looking in the shop window of the glow-in-the dark shoelaces…which were gone. A small 'sold out' sign was in the place of the display and Val just stood there, looking at her pathetic self in the empty shoelace-less window….and stared.

_I am such a fail which is why I NEED to do this. I have to be better than her! I have to show Dad that I can be enough for him because if I don't….who am I? Nothing but a loser without a dad that's who. I need him to be proud of me so _I _can be proud of me._

Val walked down to a park bench with a grim promise in her heart, so intent on her plans she didn't see Yakko follow her over.

"Whoa looks like you had fun at the food court." Yakko grinned as he took in her ice cream ensemble. Val looked up at him from her seat on the bench.

"Yeah it was a blast. Got any wet wipes by any chance?" she asked hopefully, only to frown when Yakko shook his head, that stupid smirk still present.

"I have this though." He pulled out a hose and started to drench her with it. Val didn't react, just sat there as he washed her clean and then blow dried her, making her fur poof up like a chow-chow's. She slicked it down smoothly and ignored Yakko as he sat next to her on the bench and smiled at her.

"Why do serious?"

Val glanced up to see him wearing a Joker mask. She rolled her eyes and shoved him to the floor.

"You're an idiot. Did you seriously just spend your money on a Joker mask?" she eyed his bag of goodies as Yakko shook his head with a grin.

"I got it for free. It came with the batmobile." He pulled out a life sized bat-styled car. "Since, ya know, we don't have a ride home." He snickered then frowned as Val looked away.

"Hey what's the matter?" he pouted softly, nudging her with his elbow. Val shrugged.

"Nothing…" _Just really wanna see you dead is all…._

"Doesn't sound like nothing. Ya know, you should really smile more. I bet it would look bea-UTIFUL on you" He gave her a hopeful grin and frowned when she didn't react.

"Aw come on where's that rage? Or the painful attempts at flirting? You could at least try." he crossed his arms with a pout and she scowled at him.

"What do you mean 'painful attempts'? I'm a damn good flirt." She turned away, knowingly reacting just to make him happy. _Why not just entertain the monster? He's only got a few days left to live anyways. _

And, low and behold, Yakko's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the opportunity. "Maybe you're a good flirt… if you actually tried."

"Maybe I'd try more if you were worth flirting with."

"Funny, I recall you used to throw yourself at me."

Val blushed softly at that, remembering well her poor first attempts to make them like her. "Yeah but that was just because I wanted you to be friends with me…"

Yakko raised a brow. "It seemed like you wanted to be more then friends to me." He smirked as Val stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"Hey now be nice. Only good girls get presents." He reached for his bag and Val raised a brow, instantly suspicious.

"I swear if anything in that bag explodes-"

She was silenced as Yakko clapped a hand over her mouth and another over her eyes. She began to squirm uncomfortably and was just about to bite his hand when he pulled them away and beamed.

"Tada!"

Val blinked and looked around the mall and over at him. "What am I looking at exactly?"

He just smiled and pointed down, making her follow his finger until she saw them. The glow-in-the-dark shoelaces with glitter aglets tied securely into her converse. They were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and Val felt that in that instant she knew just what it felt like to be Cinderella at the ball.

"Y-you…why?"

"They were on sale and I knew you wanted them. This may come as a shocker Val but I happen to enjoy your company. So… this is a thank you for making my life more interesting." Yakko scooped up his bags and turned to leave, only to drop them in surprise when Val tackle-hugged him from behind, too happy to think coherently.

"Thank you…" she squeezed the Warner until he squeezed back, her tail swishing and her face beaming brightly, those weird purple eyes sparkling.

Yakko blinked slowly. _Whoa…those are some sexy eyes…_ he leaned closer with a smile, liking this more and more until-

"AHEM!" Dot and Wakko were standing there with eye brows raised. Yakko waved at them and grinned.

"Guess who bought presents?" He held up the bags and the two Warners were instantly beaming. All three began digging through the bags of treasures and Val looked up, meeting Jinx's eyes as they spelt two words she knew she didn't want to hear.

You're done.

**Looks like Val's cuddling up to the Warners nice and easy now. Jinx….not so much. Hope you can't wait to read it! I know I can'tXD Thanks for reading! Toodles!**


	23. After Tomorrow

**Hey guys I'm baaaack! YAY! I'll keep this short:**

**You guys are awesome, please enjoy some virtual waffles, Italians are epic dancers. Random much?**

**Oh yes, and ENJOY!**

Operation: Val Chapter 23

On the whole ride back to the tower Val made sure to sit as far away from Jinx as physically possible. She could tell from the way the older toon was stealing glances that she had some ugly plans in mind that Val didn't want to be a part of.

After Yakko got pulled over by a cop (who just happened to be a Hello Nurse look alike…yeah we can figure out where it goes from there) and they all got questioned at the station and finally ended up breaking out from a highly guarded federal prison in Russia, they all went home for a cheeseburger dinner and a good night's sleep.

Wakko sat across from his family and friends, just finishing his fifth burger. "That was fun. I loved playing jailhouse breakout!"

Jinx just sat there, only vaguely bothered at how that whole event had escalated so quickly. Her cousin was the absolute opposite however, practically exploding with questions.

"How was that even POSSIBLE?! We were just on our way here, picked up by the police, dragged to court, and then sent off for prison in a foreign country only to escape and run back here in…" she paused to look at her watch.

"FIFTEEN MINUTES?!" she just gaped as the Warners looked at her, mouths stuffed with supper, then shrugged and continued eating.

"We've done better." Yakko got up and wiped his mouth before picking up dishes. He rolled his eyes as Val just gaped.

"Think Val. We're toons. A regular cartoon air time is rounded 15 minutes including credits and such. In that time we manage to complete any number of tasks from bothering Dracula to being hunted by foreign cops to going into outer space and back. It's all a matter of toon relativity."

Jinx studied him, swiftly taking notes under the table as Val just shook her head in wonder before going back to her burger, not noticing her cousin glaring at her.

_Dispose of her quickly…before they realize. I'll frame it as a simple excuse of having some family business to attend to, resulting in her leaving. They won't know any different. _

"Oh Val, can we talk in the other room? I have girl stuff to discuss." She got up and Dot beamed.

"Hey can't I come to? I'm a way better girl than Val." Her smile faded as Jinx shook her head, a soft smile on her face.

"It's family business. I'm afraid something serious has come up and Val and I must discuss it in a private setting." She smiled coolly at her younger cousin who seemed to be having trouble swallowing her burger.

"I-uh I'm just gonna finish eating. And besides, there isn't anything you can't tell me that we can't share in front of our friends here." She gestured to the Warners who smiled at her and then looked at Jinx who rested her hands on her hips.

"Now Val if I didn't know any better I'd say you were afraid of speaking alone to me." She smirked, knowing well her prototype's weakness.

"I am _not_ afraid." Val scowled, falling for the taunting instantly. She got up and marched to their bedroom, making sure she got there first just to prove she was more unafraid then Jinx…not realizing she was an open target in that position until it was far too late.

The door closed with a soft click and then Val felt a rush of weight throwing her to the ground from behind.

"HE-! MMMPHH!" she squirmed as Jinx flipped her in less than a second and had a hand pressed firmly against her mouth.

"Stop struggling and die with honor." She reached in her back pocket with her free hand as Val's mind tried to comprehend what she just heard.

_Die….DID SHE JUST SAY DIE?! WHAT THE FU-_

Val's mind wiped as she was greeted with the barrel inches from her face. She squeaked in shock and then struggled all the harder but Jinx's grip held firm like steel as her finger touched the trigger of the DIP gun.

"I am required by orders to give all official updates to the Doctor. Is there a final request you wish to have me repeat in the moment of updating?" her grip on Val's mouth loosened so she could speak and transferred to her scrawny shoulder to keep her pinned.

Val's now red face just gaped for a moment before she sputtered and shrieked. "Y-you're completely INSANE!"

Jinx hesitated. "Wait, was that directed toward me directly or for me to pass on to the Doctor? Please be more specific."

In that moment of hesitation Jinx saved herself, Val managed to get her anger up as the shock of the situation faded. Her hair ignited in flame and her skin became scorching hot as she tore Jinx's hand off her shoulder and kicked her in the face with the heel on her converse.

The kick sent Jinx sprawling into Dot's dresser, scattering makeup and perfume everywhere. Before the assassin could correct her mistake and strike back, the four foot tall ball of rage was on her, throwing punches and pies and anvils, the works.

"_YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I'M BETTER THAN YOU! DAD WAS WRONG DAMMNIT! I AM. BETTER!"_

She kept repeating herself incoherently as her arms whipped millions of items from her hammerspace, her mind just a blur of rage at herself for letting her plans become such a failure and hatred at this 'bee with an itch' for breaking into her life and trying to be something better than her and reminding her that her father had never thought she was good enough.

_But I WILL BE DAD! I'LL PROVE TO YOU I'M BEST!_

Her thoughts echoed as her hands slowed, growing tired. There was a mountain of junk now replacing where Dot's dresser had been. Buses and planes and giant rubber ducks stacked on top of skyscrapers now crumbled to ruins and cake shops with pastries scattered in various places. A toilet was tilting precariously on top and it was this that Jinx popped her head out of, bruises and toon-enlarged bumps on her head.

Val just smirked, feeling accomplished. "What a fitting throne for her highness." Her grin left when she saw Jinx's eyes spark with a similar flame that Val had let engulf her person before fading away from force.

"Uh oh…" Val sprinted for the door.

Jinx jumped out of the toilet and shook herself dry before marching over to Val and grabbing her by her throat and dragging her back as she kicked and beat against her cousin furiously. Unfortunately Val had let all of her rage out and was getting tired, just as Jinx had suspected she would.

"The better toon is the one that can space out her attacks V.A.L. You are no longer of use to me." Jinx held Val up to her eye level, making the much smaller girl's feet lift off the ground as she kicked and whimpered as the tightened grip on her neck made it hard to breathe.

Jinx pressed the cold barrel of the gun against Val's exposed belly and Val heard the click meaning it was about to be unloaded. The smell of chemicals and hopelessness filled her nose and Val began to cry. No not just cry, sob. Sob like a lost child with no idea where her parents are. Sob like someone who knew she had nowhere to go. Val couldn't take it anymore and she started to blurt everything out in a rush of frantic last words, tears and snot running down her face making it hard to understand her well.

"I-I just wanted to make m-my daddy love me!I didn't wanna kill anyone an' I didn't wanna fight you! I just wan-wanted him to let me in!"

She met Jinx's hard blue eyes and knew she didn't care about any of this and was just waiting for the gun to unlock and finish the job. Val shuddered as she spoke what she guessed was her last words.

"What did I do wrong?"

And then it was over.

…

How did the Warners not hear that whole struggle you ask? Well that was because they were outside playing tag in the lot because they grew bored of waiting for the cousins to finish their "family matters".

"You're it!" Dot laughed as she pounced on Wakko who pouted, his hat slipping over his eyes as he stamped his fuzzy foot in indignation.

"But I was it last time!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be so slow then!" Dot smirked and skipped off as her older brother pouted, his arms crossed as he waited the designated five seconds before running off and looking for his big brother.

_Yakko hasn't even been it yet. It's HIS turn!_ Wakko bounced around a corner and grinned as he tackled a figure to the ground.

"GOTCHA!" he beamed…until he saw that he was holding a trash can. _How did I mess THAT one up? _

Wakko wandered around the lot until he saw Yakko sitting against the back of a building, facing the water tower as the sunset reflected off its shiny exterior. Wakko had to take a second just to love his home all the more before he bounded over on all fours, paused to make sure Yakko wasn't a trash can, and then smacked him to the ground.

"You're IT!" he laughed as Yakko flopped silently and started to bleed feathers all over the ground.

_Wait FEATHERS?! Yakko isn't a bird! ….right? I don't think so. I'm not a bird I don't think so he can be- WAIT YAKKO'S HURT!_

"YAKKO?!" Wakko shook his limp brother, accidentally spilling more feathers on the ground. Wakko's panic was suddenly overcome by frigid shock as a bucket of ice water was dumped on him from above. Wakko looked up to see his real big brother grinning at him from the roof, a bucket in hand.

"Gotcha!" He laughed as Wakko looked down to see the Yakko he thought was real was actually a deco stuffed with feathers, a goofy smiley face doodled on with a marker.

He shook himself dry and bounced up to meet Yakko, forgetting about the game now that he knew Yakko was safe and not a bird.

He smiled as Yakko ruffled his hat and sprawled on the roof with a sigh. "Gotta tell ya Wak, life's been pretty good lately. I mean usually that means a dreaded forewarning for the main hero of a story but things are pretty cool so I doubt it." Yakko and Wakko both paused dramatically with smiles on their faces as ominous music began playing and lightning struck in the background.

"What terrible weather we're having." Yakko smirked as he rested back and looked at the tower. He paused, giving his usually silent younger brother an opportunity to jump in, and then continued.

"How long does it take to have a family meeting? Ours are pretty much three minutes of us throwing stuff at each other until the only guy or gal not knocked out is right." He paused yet again.

"You can contribute if you want to Wak." He looked at his younger brother who let out a slight belch and a grin, showing he was still listening. Yakko rolled his eyes.

"Perfect. Anyways, I'm liking the new additions to the fam. Jinx is a mega hottie and I can just see us getting more "acquainted". Unless you called dibs little bro, in which case I shall sword fight you for her." He smirked.

"And Val….." he took a deep breath. "Well she's no hottie like her older cousin. And she's not exactly nice. Or pretty. Or blonde. But she's fun to pick on ya know?"

"I liked having an ice cream fight with her." Wakko smiled, causing Yakko to smack himself in shock, nearly falling off the roof in his over dramatic fashion.

"Praise the holy creators he speaks!"

Wakko frowned softly, earning a gentle push to the face.

"Just kidding little sib relax. Yeah….Val's just kinda special….like good special and bad special all mixed into a burrito of some kind." He smiled softly and Wakko rolled his eyes.

"Looks like you have another 'World Famous Crush'."

Yakko side glanced at him. "Exsqueeze me?"

"You know, when you flirt so much you actually fall for a girl? Like that roller skater lady and the waitress at that barbeque restaurant?"

Now it was Yakko's turn to pout. "To be fair that roller skater was gorgeous AND flexible and the waitress gave us some wicked good deals on our steaks."

"So what is it about Val that's so special?" Wakko raised a brow and then smirked when he saw Yakko's white face ever so gradually turn a pink color.

"She challenges me. I love gorgeous women Wak, you know that. But I get sick of 'em. That's kind of why I jump around a lot. You know, besides just because it's fun and stuff. Maybe it would've been cool if Val was just as sexy as those models but you know how it goes. Ugly girls get brains and personality….not that I'm calling Val ugly! I mean, let's just say that I've grown to really appreciate the subtlety of her looks… It's like she's only ugly until you get to know her, ya know?"

"You're just thinking of this now?" Wakko was seriously confused as to why his brother was suddenly so interested in a girl he absolutely hated two weeks ago.

Yakko smirked. "Nah it's been a growing thing. I guess I do have another 'World Famous Crush' as you put it. Just DON'T tell Dot! You know she'll blab to the whole country and beyond if she found out-"

"TOO LATE!" Dot beamed from behind them as she held up a camcorder that had been recording the previous conversation.

"To the internet!" she danced away as Yakko sprinted after her.

"DOT! PRINCESS ANGELINA GET BACK HERE!" the two brothers chased their little sister as he raced back to the tower to share the news and embarrass her big brother.

Meanwhile…

"What did I do wrong?"

_Those words._

_Why were they so…familiar?..._

…

"_B-but Dad…what did I do wrong?" the ponytailed girl blinked as innocently as ever, not yet grasping her situation, binds tightening around her wrists as she spoke. _

"_Shut up."_

_And that was all he said before she was screaming….her mind fading….will drifting….until…..u-until…._

"A-Agh!" Jinx dropped the gun as a searing pain erupted in her skull, the strong thick sent of ink thinner flooding her nostrils and she stopped trying to think, stopped trying to feel. _The mission. _

Val stopped sobbing when she saw Jinx's hand slip and she tumbled to the ground as she watched her cousin, the cold composure on her perfect face actually faltering…showing…what?

Val couldn't guess because within an instant it was gone and Jinx was normal again.

"We take them to the mansion tomorrow."

"But-"

"Unless you want me to kill you now and deal with them myself."

That shut Val up pretty fast. She sat awkwardly as Jinx picked the gun up from the floor, polished and pocketed it, and turned to her.

"I have completed my analysis. I will inform the Doctor of the appropriate way to eliminate the targets and we will be on our way. Inform the targets that we will be arriving."

Val's mind cleared enough for her to ask. "How….?"

"Be creative. You must have learned _something_ from them." Jinx sat down on the bed, faced away from Val, and massaged her temples softly. Val took that as the perfect sign that she had overstayed her welcome and she scrambled out of the room, her heart thudding like a rabbit's.

_She was going to kill me…s-she could've ended me right there. And it all would've been over. I wouldn't have anything. My memories, the people I met….I wouldn't even remember them._

And then Val thought of something she really couldn't afford to be thinking of. _That's how the Warners will feel tomorrow….._

And instantly, a rush of nausea flooded her. She sat down shakily on the couch as she heard laughter from Dot as she scrambled up the ladder. It was bad, it was awful, but now that the train of thought had started, it couldn't be stopped.

_She'll never laugh again._

Dot slammed open the door and Wakko chased her in, grinning.

_They'll never run again._

Yakko chased them in, his eyes locking with hers yet her mind remained distant.

_He'll never see again._

Dot was screaming something at her but she couldn't hear, the roaring in her ears growing until there was nothing but that crashing sound.

_They won't exist again…._

_After tomorrow…._

And all was black.

…

Dot blinked, having just spilled Yakko's little secret and was now looking at Val's unconscious body on the ground.

"Well….she took that well."

**And that's where I leave you for now. Hate me yet or what? I hope you enjoyed! I'll be updating before Friday so keep a look out. Thanks!**


	24. Just a Filler

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update forever ago like I promised…here's why.**

**Mega excuse story ahead. Read at own risk.**

**I caught the stomach flu. Yep, mega nasty. And I'm still not 100% so everything I'm writing is just kind of a filler to make up for what I've missed. I don't want to get to the big dramatic scenes I have planned when I'm running to the bathroom every 10 minutes while I type and edit. So I'm sorry if this isn't as good as usual (which isn't that good anywaysXD) and I promise I'll update when I can bring myself to do a less crappy job. **

**I'm sorry my friends, just bear with me like I shall bear through my illnesses. **

Operation: Val Chapter 24

"Well…she took that well."

There was an awkward pause after Dot got in her sarcastic final comment and then Yakko was down on the ground beside Val and nudging her softly.

"Hey ginger….you alright?" he waited a second before brushing her hair back from her face and checking her breathing. His usually carefree onyx eyes flickered softly until he felt her breath against the palm of his hand then he scooped her off the floor and turned to the couch, plopping on it as he rested her head in his lap. Dot rolled her eyes.

"Oh what a great place to put her head Yakko."

He ignored her, too busy to really care. _Come on you stupid girl wake up! I'm not that bad really! God who passes out when they hear that a sexy guy likes them? And I don't even really LIKE like you…not that much anyway. Come on…._

"Dot, this is what happens when you don't listen to your big brother. People get hurt." He glared softly at Dot, his ears twitching with irritation.

Dot rolled her eyes, smirking. "Oh relax it's just Val. I still can't get over how you could be in love with her in the first place! What happened to Hello Nurses and bikini babes?"

Yakko dropped Val on the floor bluntly and stood up, poking her nose.

"For one, I do not love her. At all. She's still the psycho that tried to kill us and I'm pretty sure it would take a guy less smart then Ralph to suddenly skip around and fall head over heels gaga with a chick who pointed a gun at our heads. And for two, I DO love Hello Nurses and bikini models. That my sister sib, is something that will never change."

Wakko sat down next to Val on the floor and poked her face with a stick. "Hey Yakko, is this what you meant when you said you were a 'lady killer'?"

…

It was sort of weird, hearing all these blurred up voices bouncing around inside her head. They were obviously the voices of the famous trio but Val couldn't for the life of her tell what they were saying. It was all just a mess of sound.

Eventually her throbbing head managed to settle enough so she could feel something prodding her face. It kind of hurt but was mostly just annoying as hell.

_Why is it, even when I'm sleeping, I can't get any peace? I swear when I get ahold of those Warners I'm gonna…_

_Kill them…_

_Oh god._

Val shot up quickly, nearly stabbing herself in the eye with the stick Wakko had been poking her with. She looked around the tower living room and then covered her face with her hands.

"Oh god…"

Yakko sweatdropped as Dot snickered. "Sounds like someone isn't too thrilled with the news. So much for being a ladies man Yakko." That earned her a pillow to the face as Yakko sat down next to Val as she shook her head repeatedly.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Listen, Dot was lying okay? I don't think of you like that at _all_. If anything, you're a huge turn off okay? That make you feel better?" he smiled and Wakko and Dot simultaneously face palmed themselves.

Val looked up from hiding in her hands, tired confusion plain on her face. "What are you _talking _about?"

"Eeehhhhh…nothing. What are you talking about?" he forced a big awkward grin on his face and Val felt her heart sink.

_Last time he'll ever smile like that agai-_

_DAMN IT WILL YOU SHUT UP!_

_Make me, it's YOUR HEAD!_

_Great…now I'm fighting with myself. Someone call the nice men in white…_

Val didn't realize how distant her eyes looked and Yakko just sort of sat there, the awkward smile slipping as he poked her nose.

"Earth to Val!"

She blinked. "Huh?"

"You okay?" Yakko frowned and then glanced up as Jinx walked into the room, having overheard the entire thing and using it well to her advantage.

"She's homesick you guys. Like, really bad. That's what the family meeting was about. Val wants to go see her dad and we should go with her."

**I told you all this would be awful. I'm really sorry. I obviously hope to do better with the next chapter as it was originally supposed to be part of THIS chapter but I can't bring myself to do it. Take care and please don't hate too much okay? **


End file.
